El Taiyoukai del Pasado y del Futuro
by Elizabehta Beilschmidt
Summary: El pozo supuestamente debía funcionar, tenía que enviarla con Inuyasha. Y falló. Ahora, Kagome está aún más atrás en el pasado y depende de un Sesshoumaru más joven quien no tiene ni idea de lo que les espera el futuro. Y Kagome tampoco. TRADUCCIÓN.
1. Mil Grullas de Papel

EDITO: Quería recordar mi twitter ^^ Es Gilbirda (incluís el arroba y ya está. Buscando en google sale). Allí podéis seguir mis vivencias, alegrías y tristezas. Lo que me hace reír y demás cosas xDDD También podéis hablarme de tú a tú ;D Lo visito cada 5 segundos xDDD No tengo vida.

* * *

><p>Hola!^^ Sé que debería estar escribiendo más que traduciendo, pero no pude evitar la tentación de traducir este maravilloso fanfic. Es de los más asombrsos que he visto nunca! Joder, en el fandom de Inuyasha hacen falta más gente como esta, ya que está lleno de fanfics que, seamos sinceron, son horribles con <em>horrografías <em>que duelen a la vista.

Bueno, ahora sobre mi trabajo de traductora: Lo adoro. Es la primera vez que traduzco un "libro" (que es el término por el cual definiría este fic), así que ya veréis muchísimos fallos, sobretodo en expresiones coloquiales y demás. Hacen que me duela la cabeza. En lo personal el estilo de escritura me parece muy limpio y me fue fácil seguir la lectura aunque no sea realmente buena en el idioma, creo que gustará en español.

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko-san. La trama del fic tampoco, ya que es para su auténtica dueña: RosieB ( fanfiction u/38149/), quien amablemente me ha dejado su permiso para traducir.**

**Aquí dejo el link hacia el fanfic original :) - fanfiction s/3153922/1/The_Once_and_Future_Taiyoukai (quitad los espacios, FF no me deja, ya sabéis xD)  
><strong>

Otra cosa que me gustaría aclarar del fic: Su título. En el original es "The Once and Future Taiyoukai", y RosieB me ha dicho que viene del título de un libro "The Once and Future King") No sabía muy bien cómo traducirlo, pero lo dejé como está ahora. Si alguien sabe de una traducción mejor, agradecería la ayuda :D

* * *

><p>El Taiyoukai del Pasado y el Futuro.<p>

**Capítulo 1: Mil Grullas de Papel.**

Ella tomó otra hoja de papel y se la enseñó al niño zorro. El papel brilló en la luz de la hoguera, llamas encima de azul zafiro. Poniéndolo encima de su libro, ella sonrió.

— De acuerdo, te enseñaré a hacerlo, Shippo. Es muy fácil- ella lo dobló de manera que las esquinas diagonales se encontraron y lo plegó con manos expertas- Y la otra por el otro lado- el zorro contemplaba fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

— Oye Sango, ¿tú sabes hacer eso?- preguntó, manteniendo sus ojos en lo que hacía Kagome. La taijiya sonrió y sacudió su cabeza.

— No, pero he visto a Kagome hacerlo antes.

— Vamos, Shippo- Kagome le tendió otra hoja de papel, esta vez dorada-. Sólo sígueme.

El kitsune cuidadosamente alineó los bordes e imitó los pliegues de la miko.

— ¿Por qué la gente hace esto, Kagome?

— Bueno, dicen que los dioses le concederán un deseo a quien haga mil grullas de papel.

— Vaya. Tal vez lo intente- miró al papel que tenía en las manos con nuevo respeto. Miroku se giró desde el tronco del árbol del otro lado de la hoguera.

— ¿Qué desearías, Shippo?- el zorro se quedó en silencio unos momentos, con una mirada pensativa en su rostro.

— ¡Desearía que te quedases con nosotros para siempre, Kagome!- dijo finalmente mirando a su madre adoptiva. La miko sonrió y abrazó al niño, las grullas medio dobladas entre ellos.

— ¡Eso es muy dulce, Shippo! Gracias- Miroku miró a la cazadora de demonios.

— ¿Qué desearías _tú_, mi querida Sango?- ella suspiró y levantó Hiraikotsu, pesado entre sus manos.

— ¿Por qué quieres saberlo?

— Sólo quiere saber si es sobre él- pinchó Kagome. Sonrió a la taijiya- ¿Lo es?- color oscureció sus mejillas.

— No, por supuesto que no. Yo desearía la muerte de Naraku y que reunamos todos los fragmentos.

— Lo que me liberaría del agujero negro y me dejaría casarme contigo- dijo Miroku. Rió ante su expresión avergonzada- Ah, Sango, todos tus caminos llevan hacia mí.- el sonrojo de la cazadora de demonios empeoró.

— ¿Qué desearías tú, Kagome?- preguntó mientras mantenía un ojo en el monje.

— ¿Nos vas a preguntarme qué desearía yo?

— ¡No!- replicaron las chicas al unísono. Cuando el monje puso mala cara, Kagome sacudió su cabeza con una sonrisa sardónica adornando su rostro- Creo que todos sabemos qué desearías tú, Miroku. ¡Tenemos niños presentes!

— Un niño.

La cola del zorro se movió ligeramente.

— ¡Sí, e incluso yo sé tú respuesta!- gritó- ¡Y no lo digas!- Kirara maulló en de acuerdo mientras se sentaba junto a Sango. Kagome se rió del monje oprimido.

— Lo siento Miroku. Pienso que esta vez hay mayoría.

— Así que, Kagome, ¿qué pedirías?- preguntó Sango otra vez.

— Lo mismo que tú- dijo inmediatamente. Fulminó con la mirada al monje mientras aclaraba su garganta- Por _distintas_ razones de las que piensas, Miroku.

— Ah, qué mal.

El silencio cayó y ellos se removieron incómodamente en sus asientos cerca del fuego. La habilidad de ignorarlo sólo duraba hasta ahí. Estaban acostumbrados a la oscuridad envolvente de la noche de otoño, pero nunca se acostumbrarían al silencio. Últimamente, había estado siguiéndoles una Naturaleza que espía mientras cruzaban los bosques. Aunque no lo habían discutido entre ellos, los tres humanos estaban de acuerdo sobre quién era el culpable del silencio opresivo.

Kagome se sacudió, intentando luchar contra el escalofrío, y se acercó más al fuego. Mirando fijamente las llamas, preguntó lo que todos sabían que tenía que preguntar.

— ¿Qué desearías _tú_?- era poco más que un suspiro.

Un ligero silbido llenó el aire mientras una figura parecida a una serpiente salía de la oscuridad. Esquivó el fuego, firmemente sujeto al perímetro de la luz. Rodeando a Kagome y a Sango, se situó en el hombro de la miko antes de regresar a la oscuridad.

— No te importa.

Kagome subió su mirada para ver los colores apagados de las ropas de sus amigos, poco visibles en la luz del fuego. Si se moviese un par de centímetros hacia atrás, sólo Shippo y Kirara podrían verla.

— Sí me importa- enderezó su espalda- Por favor, cuéntanos.

— Desearía poder tomar mi venganza final contra aquel que me ha hecho daño, tanto en mi vida como en mi muerte- el rostro pálido de Kikyo encaró a su reencarnación- Pienso que no es un deseo muy diferente del tuyo.

— Pienso que no- murmuró Kagome. Se miraron la una a la otra,

— Inuyasha está volviendo- dijo la otra miko.

Kagome miró hacia el fuego otra vez con un suspiro. ¿No se tiraban algunas mujeres a la pira funeraria de sus amados? Ellos las habían abandonado, y ellas no querían ser abandonadas. Ella se sentía como si ya estuviese quemándose.

Se levantó, rompió una rama y la tiró al fuego. Un par de hojas caídas crujieron y soltaron humo. Inuyasha llegó al claro arrugando su nariz.

— Quitas las hojas primero la próxima vez- murmuró.

— De acuerdo.

Había traído pescado para cenar porque Miroku se había quejado de que sólo había tenido conejo durante bastantes noches seguidas. Cocinaron el pescado en la única sartén de aluminio que le quedaba a Kagome de los que su madre le había dado en su décimo octavo cumpleaños, cuando el otro que había recibido en su décimo sexto cumpleaños había quedado destruido más allá de reparación. Inuyasha se sentó entre Kikyo y Kagome, aunque había mucho más espacio donde sentarse, y habló en voz baja con Kikyo mientras los cazadores de almas revoloteaban detrás.

Desde que Inuyasha había convencido a Kikyo de que los acompañase en su búsqueda cinco semanas atrás, era el único que parecía cómodo hablando con la miko mayor. Ignoró el malestar de los demás, incluso cuando Miroku hizo un comentario sutil sobre ello. Kikyo, por otro lado, hablaba con Inuyasha con el mismo ánimo que con el resto del grupo. Era doloroso para todos, pero a veces daban gracias de que Inuyasha estuviese ahí, para que así sus ojos helados no pasaran por su piel. Sango tocó el hombro de Kagome con suavidad.

— ¿Qué tal estás?- preguntó. Este era otro cambio; la preocupación periódica de Sango, Miroku y Shippo por la atención hacia la reencarnación. Nunca hablaban sobre ello, principalmente porque "ello" estaba sentado a un par de pasos más allá, pero preguntaron de todos modos aunque ella nunca podría responder.

— Estoy bien.- sacó su pescado del fuego y lo inspeccionó. Un pavo mal cocinado arruinó sus vacaciones de invierno de su último año de instituto y ya no le quedaban oportunidades. Satisfecha, mordió el pez.

— ¿Vas a volver pronto a casa?- preguntó la cazadora de demonios mientras cogía su propio pescado. Kagome se encogió de hombros.

— Puede. Necesito abastecerme de suministros de primeros auxilios y ramen. ¿Por qué?

— Has estado aquí por un tiempo, eso es todo. Sé que ya no tienes más de esos exámenes ahora, pero pasaste tu cumpleaños aquí. ¿No te extraña tu familia?

— Por supuesto, pero ellos saben que estoy aquí- tomó las espinas del pescado fuera de su boca y los tiró al fuego- Y no es como si tuviera mucho por lo que volver. Todos mis amigos están ya en la universidad y Sota está ocupado con todas esas clases extras que está tomando para entrar en un buen instituto. Sólo están mi madre y el abuelo.- Sango asintió.

— Aún así, necesitas un descanso de todo esto.

Inuyasha detuvo su silenciosa y pausada conversación con Kikyo y los miró.

— ¿Kagome? ¿Necesitar un descanso? Keh, te dejaré ir a casa a por ramen, ¡pero es mejor que regreses inmediatamente!- masticó su cena- ¡Y no todavía! Quiero encontrar otro fragmento primero.

— Pero estamos muy cerca del pozo- dijo Sango frunciendo el ceño- ¿No podría ir a su casa y unírsenos mañana en el pueblo?

— No. Necesitamos más fragmentos primero. La batalla contra Naraku está cerca.- Kagome lanzó el resto de las espinas al fuego.

— Has estado diciendo eso durante más de cuatro años.

— No ha estado en casa desde antes de su décimo noveno cumpleaños, Inuyasha. Déjala ir.

— No.

— Déjala ir- todos miraron a Kikyo.

— ¿Por qué estas de su lado?- preguntó el hanyou, su voz suavizándose considerablemente. La miko mayor sacudió su cabeza.

— No estoy del lado de nadie, Inuyasha. Pero si mi reencarnación quiere volver a su casa, ¿para qué detenerla?- Kagome sintió un nudo formarse en su estómago.

— Bueno, volvería lo más pronto posible.

— ¿Por qué?- preguntó Kikyo con sus ojos fijos en la otra chica. Ella vaciló.

— ¿P-Por qué no tendría que volver?- Kikyo se levantó con una gracia etérea que sólo los muertos podrían poseer. Kagome luchó para levantarse.

— ¿Por qué necesitarías volver?- preguntó la miko mayor, su voz un frío susurro- Puedo detectar los fragmentos y mis habilidades con el arco superan las tuyas. No pondría en peligro a los demás.

— Yo... Yo no los pongo en peligro- Kagome miró a sus amigos- ¿Inuyasha?- él frunció el ceño a Kikyo.

— Kagome nos ayuda- dijo simplemente.

— ¿Bajo qué costo?- preguntó la sacerdotisa- Ella no está segura aquí, Inuyasha. Cualquier demonio puede matarla en cualquier momento. Ella es la única que no es capaz de defenderse sola.

— Después de cuatro años, creo que he mejorado considerablemente- dijo Kagome con los ojos muy abiertos. Kikyo parpadeó lentamente.

— Mejorar no significa nada si no puedes evitar tus heridas. O las de otros. Eres un lastre. Ya le dije a Inuyasha cuando me uní a este grupo.

Ella lo miró, lágrimas formándose en las esquinas de sus ojos.

— Habéis estado hablando sobre esto. No es algo que acabaras de decidir. ¿Por qué no me defendiste?- las orejas de hanyou se aplanaron.

— No lo sé. Tal vez ella tenga razón, Kagome. Ya no necesitas estar aquí. Puedes volver e ir a esa universidad a la que todos tus amigos van. Ya tenemos a alguien que nos ayuda a encontrar los fragmentos.- Sango y Miroku se pusieron de pie.

— Kagome nunca elegiría dejarnos- dijo el monje, su voz fuerte y enfadada- No puedes empujarla lejos sin herirla o herirnos.

Inuyasha siguió sentado mientras la cazadora de demonios se giraba hacia Kikyo

— ¿Cómo puedes decir que ella nos pone en peligro? ¡Todos hemos estado en problemas alguna vez y es normalmente Kagome quien nos salva! ¡Ella te ha salvado a _ti_ en un par de ocasiones que yo recuerde!

— ¡No echarás a Kagome!- lloriqueó Shippo. La otra miko miró fijamente al trío, sin expresión ni perturbada.

— Simplemente he sugerido que parece que Kagome estuviese cansada de esta vida. A diferencia nuestra, ella tiene otra opción. Una en que puede escoger ahora que estoy yo aquí para tomar su lugar.- Kagome miró al hanyou, quien estaba sentado con la cabeza gacha.

— ¿Inuyasha?

— Kikyo puede ocupar tu lugar mientras no estás, Kagome- ella dio un paso hacia atrás, su pecho doliéndole como si le hubiesen dado un puñetazo.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?- preguntó. Él siguió con sus ojos fijos en el suelo, evitando encontrarse con los de los demás.

— Estarás más segura allí. Puedes tener una vida normal otra vez.

— ¿Por qué nos estás haciendo esto?- le espetó Sango a Kikyo- ¿Por qué incluso estás _aquí_?- Kikyo parpadeó lentamente.

— Estoy aquí para ayudar en la batalla final contra Naraku. Inuyasha vino a mí con ese propósito. Dijo que había pasado mucho tiempo, que las cosas iban demasiado lento- los contempló mientras expresiones de shock e ira pasaban por sus rostros- Él pidió mi ayuda y yo la doy libremente. Naraku debe ser detenido pronto y mi presencia aumenta considerablemente vuestras oportunidades.- las piernas de Kagome flaquearon pero ella no tenía energías para sentarse.

— ¿Le dijiste que era inútil, verdad?- preguntó- Esperabas que ella me reemplazase, que yo volvería a mi casa a ser "normal" de nuevo.- ojos dorados de pronto se encontraron con los suyos.

— No... Yo...- él miró hacia otro lado de nuevo- Tenemos que acabar con esto, Kagome.

— Por supuesto, qué egoísta de mi parte. No me había dado cuenta de que estaba retrasando tu progreso- Kagome buscó su mochila amarilla a ciegas y se lo llevó a los hombros- Creo que me voy a casa después de todo.

— ¡No, Kagome! ¡Por favor, no!- Shippo saltó hacia sus brazos y lloró, humedeciendo su camiseta inmediatamente con grandes lágrimas.

Las palabras murieron en su garganta. Sólo podía soltarse y pasarlo a Sango, quien estaba deteniendo un par de sus propias lágrimas. Mirando hacia las estrellas, encontró su destino y comenzó a caminar. Miroku inmediatamente bloqueó el paso.

— Irte sólo le dejará ganar- dijo lo suficientemente alto para que todos oyesen.

— No es sobre ganar, Miroku.

— ¿Entonces sobre qué es?- preguntó. Ella sonrió, caminando hacia delante y abrazándolo.

— Mantenerlos a todos juntos- susurró-. Es la única manera de mantenerlos a salvo, ¿no lo ves?

Él sonrió mientas ella se soltaba. Sin mirar hacia atrás, ella se adentró en el bosque con sólo las estrellas y la luna creciente liderando el camino. Detrás de ella se oían los llantos de Shippo.

El bosque pronto se cerró a sus espaldas, sin dejar rastro del campamento. Finalmente giró su cabeza, pero sólo los altos troncos de los árboles se veían a la luz de la luna. Sintió el crujir de las hojas caídas debajo de sus pies mientras retomaba su caminata. Afortunadamente, lo sabía, no habían acampado muy lejos del pozo, y lo habían hecho en un claro conocido. De otro modo, se habría perdido entre los silenciosos árboles. Hubo un silbido y Kagome miró hacia arriba para ver una serpiente caza-almas flotando tranquilamente por encima de su cabeza.

— Vete- le dijo- Sé el camino. Realmente me estoy yendo a casa.- la serpiente se quedó- ¿Qué?- preguntó- ¿Estás esperando a que un animal me mate, para así quedarte con el resto de mi alma? Ya tienes bastante de ella.

Continuó su caminar y la serpiente la siguió. Extrañamente disfrutaba de su compañía, aunque no dijo nada sobre ello. Tomó más de cuatro horas atravesar el paisaje del bosque nocturno, aunque su camino se veía muy bien. No se sintió cansada hasta que cruzó la última línea de árboles y emergió en el claro del Pozo Come Huesos. Miró a la serpiente caza-almas para darse cuenta que ya se estaba yendo.

— Adiós, pues- murmuró sacudiendo el cansancio de su cabeza. Debería ser las dos de la mañana, se dio cuenta.

Se sentó junto al pozo, dejando que su mochila cayese sobre la hierba junto a ella. No estaba tan pesada sin todos los libros, aunque sus hombros seguían doliéndole. Una brisa fría cruzó el claro y ella frotó sus manos en los pantalones. Estaba contenta de que ya no usara el uniforme escolar. A veces se preguntaba cómo había sobrevivido sus días de escuela en la era Feudal sin congelarse.

El frío en el aire de pronto se convirtió en puro hielo. Temblando, se levantó y miró alrededor del claro. Había un youkai allí, se dio cuenta. Inclinándose, tomó su mochila, preparándose para saltar por el pozo rápidamente.

— ¿Inuyasha?- preguntó sabiendo que no era él.

— Debería matarte por semejante insulto- su respiración comenzó a temblar mientras ella se daba la vuelta.

— Sesshoumaru-sama- murmuró inclinándose bastante para el taiyoukai del otro lado del pozo. Estaba vestido con sus usuales ropas blancas y rojas, con una manga vacía en el costado. Ninguno de sus acompañantes usuales estaba con él y se fijó en que llevaba Tokijin en la mano derecha, desenvainada y con remolinos de malas intenciones.

— Me sorprende verle aquí- continuó cuando él no dijo nada. Era la verdad, el grupo no había oído ni un murmullo del taiyoukai en un año- ¿Puedo ayudarle en algo?

— Como si necesitase ayuda de un humano- dijo, desprecio palpable en su voz. Kagome se inclinó de nuevo.

— Por supuesto, qué ridículo de mi parte- se atrevió a mirar su rostro, pálido en su nariz y pómulos aristocráticos, excepto por las marcas en su frente y mejillas. Se dio cuenta con un ramalazo de pánico que en sus ojos había la ira que usualmente guardaba para Inuyasha o Naraku. Y entonces se fue- ¿Va a matarme?- preguntó. Su mirada ámbar barrió su cuerpo.

— ¿Necesitas que lo haga?

— No pero, perdóneme, no le hemos visto en años. ¿Está tras Tetsusaiga otra vez?- él miró hacia otro lado por un momento.

— ¿Qué uso hay en una espada que no puedo blandir?- preguntó. Al ver que ella seguía mirándolo, suspiró internamente- No, no encuentro más deseo en el Colmillo.

— Entonces, ¿por qué está aquí?- preguntó, su voz baja- ¿Qué quiere de mí?- Sesshoumaru inspiró por la nariz.

— ¿Cuándo he mostrado yo interés en ti, humana?

— Nunca- admitió suavemente.

— Entonces, ¿por qué iba a comenzar ahora tal inútil persecución?- la miko frunció el ceño.

— De acuerdo, lo entiendo. No le sirvo a nadie. ¿Cómo iba a saberlo? Quiero decir, por lo que sé, podría haber venido aquí planeando secuestrarme o matarme para atrapar a Inuyasha. No es que _funcionase_, pero de todos modos, ¿desde desde cuándo ha necesitado un motivo para matar gente? El hecho es que no le hemos visto en _un año_, así que lamento no poder ayudarle con su búsqueda de poder- respiró hondo y fulminó al taiyoukai con la mirada.

— Debería matarte- repitió, levantando la punta de Tokijin. Lo consideró y entonces bajó la espada, moviéndose suavemente desde sus dedos- Pero no lo haré. Esta noche, no recibirás daño alguno de mi parte, humana- ella entrecerró los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no?

— Porque quieres morir y yo no satisfago deseos de criaturas inferiores- replicó, envainando la espada y dándose la vuelta.

— ¡No quiero morir!- gritó. Él siguió caminando- ¡Oye! ¡Sólo porque no tengo una vida que valga la pena no significa que quiera morir!- se puso blanca mientras hablaba. Sus palabras hicieron que él se parase y mirara por encima de su hombro.

— Tus problemas no son de mi interés- continuó caminando.

— Claro, por supuesto- dijo. Rió un poco, un sonido triste y vacío que incluso Sesshoumaru casi se sobresaltó- ¿Qué pasa con los problemas de Inuyasha? ¿No le preocupa? ¿No le importa que Kikyo lo arrastre al infierno antes de que tenga una oportunidad de vivir?- él se detuvo de nuevo y se dio la vuelta completamente.

— Entonces mi hermano es un insensato.

— No bromeo- replicó- Pero no cambia el hecho de que ocurrirá. Ella lo matará, sólo porque tuvo una muerte amarga.

— Así como la que tú tendrás si continúas vociferando- dijo notando el acercamiento de los youkai atraídos por los gritos de la joven. Kagome suspiró, inmediatamente notando la verdadera advertencia en su voz.

— ¿Por qué está siendo amable conmigo? Bueno no, _amable_, pero, ¿por qué me está escuchando?- ella lo miró- ¿Por qué está aquí?- preguntó de nuevo.

Sesshoumaru sólo la miró fijamente.

— De acuerdo. Supongo que no hace falta que se explique- suspiró de nuevo- Me voy a casa. Puede que no regrese. Todavía no lo sé, no he decidido aún.

Él siguió allí de pie. Ella bufó. Ahora le daba el tratamiento silencioso, murmuró. Él estaba prácticamente charlatán sólo un minuto antes.

— He tenido suficiente silencio, gracias. Kikyo me ha cargado de silencio- Kagome se apoyó en la pared del pozo- Espero que Inuyasha no sea arrastrado al infierno. ¿Le importaría que lo hiciera?

— No, por supuesto que no- continuó después de un momento- Yo sí. No es justo que ella esté todavía aquí, cuando debería estar muerta. Por supuesto, no es justo que yo esté aquí cuando no debería tampoco. Supongo que soy algo hipócrita.- miró hacia abajo en el pozo, pero no podía ver el fondo.- Es gracioso. Cuando dijo que me mataría, no tenía miedo. Bueno, tenía miedo de la _muerte_, pero no de usted- ella levantó un poco su cabeza cuando él levantó sus labios en un gruñido suave- No quiero decir que no sea intimidante, Sesshoumaru. Kami sabe que _ese gruñido_ es lo suficientemente intimidante como para que muchos humanos se mojen encima.

» Pero, ¿alguna vez ha sabido algo sin saber por qué lo sabe?- ella lo miró otra vez mientras el gruñido moría- Tal vez sí, tal vez no. Pero sé que usted no es quien me matará. Puedo morir bajo una espada, pero no será la suya. ¿Qué podría ser incluso más gracioso? Que esperase que así no fuera. No creo que me importe que usted me mate.

Kagome le sonrió e inclinó la cabeza por tercera vez.

— Gracias por escucharme, Sesshoumaru-sama. No creo que esté teniendo mucho sentido, lo sé. Sólo digamos que he tenido una noche muy extraña e inquietante.- se sentó en el borde del pozo y movió las piernas por encima- Sé que no concede favores a humanos, pero, ¿Le importaría que le pidiese uno de todos modos?

El taiyoukai levantó una ceja.

— Si no regreso, o incluso si lo hago, ¿Podría echar un vistazo a Inuyasha de vez en cuando? Podrían necesitarle en la lucha contra Naraku, por lo menos- su sonrisa se desvaneció- Gracias.

Se deslizó en las oscuras sombras del pozo y Sesshoumaru observó cómo este expulsaba una nube de luz azulada. Delicadamente olfateando el aire, pudo asegurar que la chica ya no estaba ahí. No había ni siquiera un cadáver en el fondo.

— Interesante- murmuró antes de echar a andar.

Shippo apuntó y disparó.

— ¡Oye!- la mano de Inuyasha fue hacia su pecho, donde había residuos de la sopa de Kaede que se deslizaban por su haori- ¡Tú, pequeño mocoso!- comenzó a levantarse, pero Kikyo tiró gentilmente de su manga. Sango se giró hacia el pequeño zorro.

— Shippo, no es apropiado arrojar sopa a Inuyasha- lanzó una mirada fulminante hacia el hanyou, quien a su vez le devolvía la mirada al zorro- Es un desperdicio de comida. La próxima vez termina tu comida y lánzale el bol vacío.

— ¡Espera un momento!- el demonio perro se quedó mirando a la usualmente correcta cazadora de demonios- ¡No le digas que me tire cosas!

— ¿Por qué no?- preguntó la taijiya mientras regresaba a su comida.

— Claro. Te lo mereces- dijo Shippo dándose la vuelta y yendo a sentarse junto a Sango y Miroku. Inuyasha frotó la mancha en su manga, insultándola.

— Oye, no es _mi_ culpa que no haya vuelto- Sólo ha pasado un día de todos modos, Ya se calmará.- Miroku puso a un lado su bol vacío e intercambió una mirada con Sango.

— En realidad, ya hemos hablado de esto antes. Sango y yo creemos que Kagome no volverá- su ceja se arrugó ligeramente- Y creo que ha sido en gran parte culpa tuya, Inuyasha.

— ¿Cómo podéis pensar eso?- gruñó el hanyou.

El monje se echó hacia atrás contra la pared de la cabaña y cerró sus ojos. Incluso entonces, podía ver a Inuyasha sentarse al lado de Kikyo, más cerca de lo que consideraría apropiado.

— Por dos motivos- dijo cuando creyó que el hanyou había sufrido en la impaciencia lo suficiente- Primero, la has reemplazado y básicamente se lo has hecho saber. Segundo, a diferencia de otras veces que habéis peleado, no has ido a buscarla a su época. Debe de sentirse muy abandonada, ¿no lo crees, mi querida Sango?- abrió sus ojos e inmediatamente los fijó en su prometida. La taijiya asintió.

— No recuerdo la última vez que la hayas dejado allí tanto tiempo.

Inuyasha bufó y miró a su otra acompañante por apoyo, pero ella no tenía nada que decir.

— Vendrá por su cuenta ella sola.

— ¿Estás seguro?- preguntó Miroku, bostezando. Había estado despierto la noche anterior, preocupado por el regreso de Kagome a su época. Había visto el cazador de almas escabullirse para seguirla. Eso sólo empeoró sus preocupaciones hacia la chica. Por la mañana, Sango y Shippo tenían también anillos negros bajo sus ojos.

El hanyou se encogió de hombros.

— Siempre lo hace.

— Tal vez ese es el problema- murmuró Sango. Sus ojos vagaron hacia la puerta y se levantó- Creo que voy a ir a ayudar a Kaede.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Qué está haciendo?- preguntó Inuyasha. La cazadora de demonios se encogió de hombros y se encaminó hacia la puerta, quitando la estera del camino.

— No sé. ¿Vienes, Shippo?

— Claro- el zorro resentido trotó hacia sus piernas, donde esperó a ser levantado por sus brazos. Brazos que lo consolaban, pero como la hacían los de Kagome. Se acomodó en el agarre de su "tía" y echó una mirada por encima de sus hombros, quedando dos puntos esmeralda que vigilaban a los demás.

El incómodo y familiar silencio se situó sobre ellos. Miroku se acomodó en su sitio, sus ojos dirigiéndose hacia la puerta cada poco.

— Kaede ha estado haciendo mucho trabajo hoy- dijo. Cualquier cosa para alejar el silencio. Debería haber seguido a los otros dos, se dio cuenta muy tarde. Ahora sólo parecería que estaba huyendo. Por otro lado, se negaba a dejar solos al hanyou y a la sacerdotisa. Malos pensamientos flotaban por sus cabezas.

— A mi hermana no le agrada mi presencia- dijo Kikyo, su voz inexpresiva.

— Bueno, ¿eres realmente su hermana?- preguntó. No había pretendido sonar tan cortante, pero no podía sentirse arrepentido por ello.

— Mis recuerdos me dicen que lo soy- dijo la miko- Y recuerdos son todo lo que quedó de mí de cuando estaba viva.

Miroku la examinó, pero sólo por un momento. Era otoño y con sólo echarle una mirada a la sacerdotisa no-muerta ya hacía helar su corazón más de lo necesario. Se preguntó vagamente si ella se podría quemar en verano, y llenar sus pulmones de fuego. Supuso que sí. Darles apoyo de algún tipo sería contrario a su mera naturaleza.

— Tienes parte del alma que Kikyo tenía.

Ella levantó una delicada ceja... La primera muestra de emoción en una semana

— ¿El alma que tampoco es mía, así como Kaede no es mi hermana?

La cabeza del monje se giró, rodando en las tablas de detrás. Miró fijamente al lugar que ocupaba Sango, tratando de encontrar la calidez residual. El olor de esa cosa que había puesto en su pelo— el líquido que Kagome le había dado en Año Nuevo— flotaba en el aire.

— Cualquier cosa que poseas, pensarás que es tuyo. ¿Acaso importa algo más?- murmuró. Cerro sus ojos y trató de relajar sus músculos- Voy a dormir. Buenas noches.- Inuyasha bufó ligeramente.

— Lo que sea. Ella volverá- dijo, sus labios curvándose en una ligera sonrisa. Pero Kikyo observó cómo ésta se desvanecía y el hanyou miraba fijamente el fuego sin parpadear.

Pronto, Sango y Shippo regresaron, sus ojos cerrándose por quedarse despiertos muy tarde. Kaede apenas se giró para mirar al grupo reunido en su sala común antes de dirigirse hacia el pequeño dormitorio que tenía sólo un futón y un par de vasijas de hierbas y cuentas. Fueron cayendo dormidos, uno por uno, hasta que sólo ella e Inuyasha estuvieron despiertos. Él finalmente se movió, tomó un palo y removió las moribundas ascuas del fuego. Crujieron débilmente y él se rindió, echándose hacia atrás hasta que encontró un sitio cómodo. Kikyo se levantó.

— Ahora regreso- susurró. No esperaba respuesta, y se deslizó fuera de la cabaña, preguntándose por qué se había molestado en asegurárselo. Restos de la vida que habían compartido juntos, estaba segura. Ahora, se habían quemado y desquebrajado, y no podían tocarse el uno al otro sin desintegrarse. Mucho tiempo atrás, se habría lamentado por este estado en su relación, pero Kikyo ya no tenía tiempo para andarse lamentando nunca más. Su corazón estaba incompleto después de todo. Tal vez la empatía y el amor eran partes que se habían perdido. Tal vez por ello los demás no podían mirarla, aunque tampoco es como si le importase.

Se hizo camino por los campos lentamente, los cazadores de almas uniéndosele cuando estaba lo suficientemente lejos del pueblo para ser vistos. Dejaron caer almas en ella, luces de otras vidas. Otra cosa de la que no se lamentaba.

Y allí estaba. Justo en lo alto de la colina. Kagome había explicado de mala manera lo que el pozo hacía la tercera noche después de unirse al grupo. Kikyo había preguntado por la historia completa, sorprendiendo a todos por su curiosidad, y Kagome había aceptado. La sacerdotisa sospechaba que la chica no había dicho una mentira en toda su vida.

Pasó las manos por la madera, sus dedos encontrándose las imperfecciones y el deterioro que incluso un portal mágico tenía, aparentemente. Podría romperlo, pensó. Entonces Kagome nunca podría volver. Pero no había traía armas, y aunque su cuerpo de barro resistía bastante, no tenía suficiente fuerza como para romperlo con sus manos.

Era culpa del monje, musitó. No debería haber traído el tema. Porque la verdad era que cualquier cosa que poseyera _era_ suyo. Pero no poseía a Inuyasha todavía. Casi lo tenía, pero Kagome impedía el control total. Mientras él tuviese esperanzas de su regreso, nunca sería enteramente suyo.

Necesitaba a Inuyasha. Lo necesitaba para conseguir lo que realmente deseaba... venganza.

Sus manos reposaron encima de la madera otra vez. Podía sentir su magia con sólo un toque. Estaba viejo y deteriorado, demasiado antiguo como para poder determinar su origen. Tampoco era como si importase. Incluso la magia antigua tenía sus debilidades. Podría caer ante ella.

Kikyo cerró sus ojos, imaginando el poder del pozo y el túnel que hacía en el tiempo. Brillaba, arremolinándose de color rosa y violeta en su mente. Empujó un poco más, tratando de llegar al otro lado, donde Kagome estaba y debería estar. El poder del pozo resistió, empujándola de regreso hacia su lugar propio. Era enfermizo, como el tirón del estómago justo antes de ponerse físicamente enfermo.

La sacerdotisa abrió los ojos. Estaba sorprendida de que hubiese resistido y lo haya hecho exitosamente. Se dio la vuelta y vomitó, pero su estómago estaba vacío. Sus cazadoras de almas flotaron por el aire agitadas, sus pequeñas piernas contrayéndose mientras su ama se reponía.

Era una magia más fuerte de lo que había pensado, musitó silenciosamente, pasando las manos por encima de la madera de nuevo. Zumbaba con poder, la fuerza que había empuja a la sacerdotisa no-muerta fuera. El esfuerzo la había dejado temporalmente débil. Kikyo dudó por un momento antes de probar de nuevo, visualizando la nube de magia que provenía del túnel a través del tiempo.

No intentó llegar al otro lado de nuevo. Se detuvo en lugar de su elección, cerca del final del túnel. Su consciencia se extendió hacia los muros y los agarró con fuerza, tirando de ellos. Era una lucha e incluso su mente estaba exhausta debido a la fuerza que tenía que utilizar, pero pronto el túnel se convirtió en un agujero y nada más que una ruptura en el tiempo. Kikyo tiró hacia atrás y lo cerró completamente, satisfecha de que su reencarnación no fuese capaz de atravesarlo.

Sus ojos se abrieron una vez más y miró hacia arriba para ver que el amanecer estaba próximo. Había tomado más tiempo de lo que había pensado. Su cuerpo casi no podía ponerse en pie sin el soporte de sus cazadores de almas, quienes ahora envolvían su torso como un corsé. Trataron de levantarla y llevarla de vuelta al pueblo, pero los detuvo con una simple palabra.

— ¿Kikyo?- la sacerdotisa se giró para ver a Inuyasha subiendo por la colina, con el ceño fruncido y Tetsusaiga sobre su hombro.

— Inuyasha

— ¿Qué haces aquí?- preguntó.

Escuchó sospecha en su voz, aunque quizás él no se diese cuenta de ello.

— Sentí una aura maligna moverse cerca de aquí. Vine a comprobar qué era y me trajo aquí- ella miró hacia el cielo. Las estrellas seguían allí, aunque desvaneciéndose.

— ¿Por qué has venido? Sabes que yo no duermo. No tenía por qué preocuparte por mí.- su ceño se profundizó.

— No- admitió-, Me desperté temprano para ir a por Kagome. Si no lo hado, los otros se quejarán. Además, ella todavía posee los fragmentos.

— Piensas que me equivocaba cuando dije que no la necesitábamos- observó Kikyo- Te sientes culpable.

Inuyasha miró hacia otro lado mientras envainaba su espada-

— Keh, es sólo que no quiero que Shippo me esté tirando comida todo el tiempo.

Kikyo sonrió sin alegría.

— Inuyasha, no has cambiado en nada. Si no puedes admitir la simple verdad de que echas de menos a mi reencarnación, no me sorprende que ella no regrese- ella entrecerró los ojos, aunque la sonrisa permaneció- ¿Crees que si le dices la verdad ella se quedará contigo para siempre?

— ¿Qué verdad?- preguntó- Ella tiene que saber que la echo de menos, a no ser que sea una completa idiota.

La sacerdotisa se encogió de hombros y los cazadores de almas la soltaron. Podía mantenerse de pie ella sola ahora.

— Me refiero a la verdad que hay detrás. El hecho de que no deseas unírteme en el infierno, sin importar las promesas que me hayas hecho.

— Yo... Yo mantengo mis promesas, Kikyo.

— Pero no me amas nunca más. No tengo más sitio en tu corazón que un amor pasado.- rodeó el pozo, las yemas de sus dedos rozando la madera. Inuyasha se puso nervioso.

— Yo te amo- dijo. Ella sacudió su cabeza.

— No hay amor en tu voz- sus ojos marrones taladrándole- Me has dado compañía cuando otros me evitaban, aunque a mi no me importara lo que sientan hacia mí. Me hablaste, aunque no me importase la conversación. Me hiciste sentir cómoda, aunque no me importe mi comodidad. No hiciste ninguna de estas cosas por amor, Inuyasha. No soy la estúpida que mi reencarnación parece ser. Sé que hacer estas cosas por el sentimiento de culpa.

— Te amo.- insistió, alargando sus manos hacia ella. Kikyo no se movió.

— Tratas de llegar hacia mí, pero no deseas tocarme. Si lo hicieras, lo habrías intentado hace mucho tiempo. Temes por los sentimientos de mi reencarnación.

Él frunció el ceño, las líneas arrugando su rostro más profundamente que hace cuatro años, cuando Kagome lo encontró clavado al árbol. Él no tenía edad, pero cada batalla y cada adversidad había añadido peso a sus rasgos.

— _No_ la amo- dijo suavemente- No podría. Incluso si no te amo, Kikyo, no es justo para ella. Todavía me detiene aquello que llamas culpa.

Los ojos de la sacerdotisa parpadearon hacia el pozo. Su magia estaba muriendo, aislándose del túnel temporal. Pronto, incluso el hanyou inconsciente pudo darse cuenta de la diferencia en el aire. Kikyo se preguntó si él decía la verdad. Él realmente lo creía. Él creía que no la amaba ni a ella ni a su reencarnación. Realmente tampoco importaba, por supuesto. De cualquier modo, sería más fácil con el pozo cerrado del tiempo de Kagome.

Una prueba más. Por la verdad.

— Muy bien- dijo-. Si es como dices, deberías ir a por ella. Por la cría de zorro, el monje y la cazadora de demonios. Ha sobrevivido hasta ahora- trató de parecer sincera.

Inuyasha sonrió, no dándose cuenta de su tensa expresión de aceptación. El barro no podía oler a engaño, de todos modos.

— Claro, voy a por ella. Ahora regreso.

Kikyo asintió con la cabeza, no creyéndose capaz de decir nada, así que lo dejó pasar. Observó cómo él saltaba sobre el borde del pozo hacia el agujero con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro. Escuchando el inevitable choque cuando vino, componiendo su expresión antes de mirar hacia él hacia abajo.

— ¿Inuyasha?- murmuró.

— No funciona- dijo levantándose y sacudiendo la suciedad- Ay.

— ¿Estás bien?- preguntó. Él asintió y puso sus manos en las paredes a su alrededor.

— ¿Por qué no funciona? ¿Por qué estoy aquí todavía?- miró hacia ella estrechando sus ojos. Un rayo de miedo y satisfacción la atravesó a la vez. ¿Lo sabría él?- Échate a un lado, voy a volver a intentarlo.

Ella dio un paso atrás como se le había dicho y observó mientras él saltaba hacia fuera y se devolvía. Esta vez fue más suave; estaba preparado.

— ¡Maldita sea!

— ¿Qué se supone tiene que pasar?- preguntó manteniéndose fuera de su vista.

Él reapareció de nuevo con un ceño fruncido en su rostro lleno de barro.

— Se supone que tengo que estar allí, en la casa de Kagome- frunció el ceño hacia el pozo.

Ella sabía que era arriesgado, pero si no decía nada, los otros automáticamente asumirían que era culpa suya.

— Tal vez tenga que ver con el aura maligna de sentí antes- dijo dejando sus ojos bajos.

— ¿Era Naraku?- sus ojos se agrandaron y ella pudo ver la desesperación.

— No lo sé. ¿Está enterado del pozo?- sus hombros se hundieron.

— No, no lo creo.- miró fijamente al pozo, sus ojos lentamente oscureciéndose con frustración- Tengo que decirle a los demás.

Kikyo sacudió su cabeza mientras los cazadores de almas rodeaban al hanyou.

— No lo hagas. No tienen que saberlo todavía. Les haría daño y esto podría ser sólo temporal. Veré qué puedo hacer para que el pozo funciones otra vez- sonrió suavemente y dio un paso hacia delante, tocando su mano con sus dedos helados- Confía en mí.

Inuyasha miró el pozo de nuevo y luego miró a la sacerdotisa.

— Lo haré.

* * *

><p>RosieB dice que esto es más un prólogo que otra cosa, así que ahora viene lo mejor. El fic te lleva desde el principio, así que hay diversión para rato.<p>

Otra cosa, estoy en un concurso de trabajos de investigación, así que iré leeeento, así que a esperar toca xD Sorry.


	2. Borra mi Pasado

EDITO: No olvidéis mi twitter ^^ Es Gilbirda (incluís el arroba y ya está. Buscando en google sale).

* * *

><p>Hola! ^^ Aquí estoy yo otra vez. Tampoco he tardado tanto, ¿verdad? Desde San Valentín... bueno, sí. He tardado milenios D: Lo siento! No era mi intención T-T<p>

De este capítulo quiero decir que me he cansado del estilo de diálogo español. El original del inglés es infinitamente más fácil de traducir porque no hay que adaptar nada jajajajaja xDDD Pues eso.**  
><strong>

**Disclaimer: Inuyasha no me pertenece, sino a Rumiko-san. La trama del fic tampoco, ya que es para su auténtica dueña: RosieB ( fanfiction u/38149/), quien amablemente me ha dejado su permiso para traducir.**

**Aquí dejo el link hacia el fanfic original :) - fanfiction s/3153922/1/The_Once_and_Future_Taiyoukai  
><strong>

* * *

><p>El Taiyoukai del Pasado y el Futuro.<p>

**Capítulo 2: Borra Mi Pasado**

Sota se apoyó en el marco de la puerta de su hermana, mirándola empacar. La había visto hacer eso cientos de veces— no, más de cien— pero esta vez parecía distinto. Tal vez fuese el aspecto vidrioso de sus ojos o las lágrimas que caían de ellos. Había visto eso también. Todo junto era algo _extraño_ y se preguntó si Inuyasha había hecho por fin algo inteligente o algo muy, muy estúpido. "¿Empacando ya? Pensé que te ibas a quedar un par de días"

"No" dijo suavemente. Suspiró, se enderezó y se echó hacia atrás haciendo crujir sus articulaciones. "Tal vez, no lo sé. Sólo quiero estar lista"

"¿Sobre qué peleasteis Inuyasha y tú esta vez?", preguntó.

Ella cerró sus ojos un poco. "Nada. Sólo por las cosas usuales"

"Ya no tengo once años"

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron abruptamente y miró hacia él, una ceja alzada. "Buen punto. Vamos a buscarte algo de alcohol y prostitutas. Entonces ya estarás listo"

Su hermano rodó los ojos y entró del todo en la habitación sentándose en el borde de su cama. "Eso era algo que no hacía falta que lo dijeses. Sólo estaba señalando que ya no soy un niño"

Ella suspiró de nuevo, echándose hacia delante y alborotó sus cabellos. "Lo siento. No quería sonar crasa" Sonrió y sacó un suéter fino del fondo de su mochila."¿Cómo te va en el colegio?"

"Bien. Ya sabes, pareces diferente últimamente, Kagome"

"De acuerdo, así que aparentemente estamos hablando de mí." Lanzó un par de calcetines y puso las manos en sus caderas. "¿Qué pasa, Sota?"

"Ya nunca estás feliz cuando regresas a casa", dijo pasando la mano por su cabello. Tenía quince ahora, así que su pelo estaba grasoso a pesar de las duchas que tomaba dos veces al día. Aún así su piel no tenía imperfecciones. Desafiaba la razón y Kagome estaba celosa. Su piel había sido bastante perfecta también, pero él se lo podría enseñar a más gente que a un medio demonio, a una caza demonios, a un monje pervertido y a un niño zorro. Su madre había dicho algo antes acerca de una novia. "Solía gustarte volver a casa"

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Todavía me gusta"

"¿Entonces por qué te comportas _así_?"

Kagome le sonrió. "¿Estás diciendo que no te gusta el alcohol y las prostitutas?"

Él suspiró casi a punto de hacer un gruñido. La sonrisa de Kagome se esfumó. "Eso no es lo que quería decir. Cada vez que estás en casa no hablas con nadie y pareces un fantasma. ¿Qué está haciendo Inuyasha contigo?"

"Nada", replicó inmediatamente. Percatándose del gesto irritado de su hermano, se relajó un poco."No es realmente él, Sota. No directamente. Eso sólo que le pidió a su antigua novia que vengar con nosotros. Ha estado con nosotros desde hace tiempo. Todavía no estoy acostumbrada a eso. Te puedes imaginar los momentos divertidos que estamos teniendo."

"Pensaba que ya no lo querías", dijo en voz baja.

Ella dejó de empacar sus cosas y se sentó en la cama, derrotada. "No lo hago. Por lo menos no de ese modo. Sólo porque no lo ame románticamente no significa que haya dejado de quererle". Kagome empezó a jugar con sus uñas nerviosamente. "Creo que Kikyo todavía piensa que lo quiero más que un amigo. Joder, creo que Inuyasha también lo piensa."

"Has estado diciendo que ya no lo quieres, pero quizás todavía lo ames.", dijo él apoyándose en sus manos. Se encogió de hombros cuando su hermana le echó una mirada sorprendida."Está bien si lo haces, no te culparé. Pero no tienes que mentir sobre eso, porque lo entenderé".

"Después de años esperando por él, mi corazón se rindió, Sota. Creo que no es posible para mí amarlo nunca más. Di todo lo que podía dar." Ella sonrió suavemente y se levantó para seguir empacando. "Sólo es Kikyo. Simplemente me molesta. Inuyasha es todavía mi amigo. Ella no lo merece después de lo que ha hecho. Y él no merece el dolor de que ella esté con nosotros."

Él hizo una mueca. "¿Necesitas su opinión? ¿Para reunir todos los fragmentos?"

"Ella ayuda", admitió Kagome con un gruñido. "Pero incluso Myoga ayudaría si permaneciese más de dos segundos en una batalla."

"Sólo ignórala, entonces, hasta que hayáis terminado y se vaya". Sota frunció el ceño. "Se irá cuando todo termine, ¿no?"

"No lo sé. Inuyasha tiene que tomar sus propias decisiones sobre eso." Arrojó un par de camisetas a la mochila con más fuerza de la necesaria. "Y _no puedes_ ignorarla. Es imposible. A veces simplemente sientes esa desagradable sensación recorrer tu columna a su alrededor; y piensas, ¿puede ser que vaya a por mí?"

Él se rió. Era un sonido raro en su habitación. "Creo que estás ligeramente paranoica"

"Sí, probablemente", respondió pensando en todas las veces que salvó la vida de Kikyo. ¿Cómo podría su encarnación previa hacerle algo después de eso? Puso su mochila en los hombros. "Voy a buscar algo de ramen y me voy, creo"

Sota asintió y se levantó, siguiéndola al salir. Era algo familiar esta incertidumbre de cuándo regresar a la época de Inuyasha— quería decir que habían tenido una pelea. De vuelta a terreno conocido. "Oye, hermana, ¿Alguna vez vas a terminar esas solicitudes de la universidad?"

Kagome se río, vacío y burlón. "Han estado en mi escritorio casi un año. Creo que no. ¿Por qué? ¿Los quieres? Ya he rellenado un montón de ellos."

"Sí, pero sólo quería echarles un vistazo. Para estar eh... ya sabes, preparado" Su voz se suavizó.

Su hermana sonrió y desordenó sus cabellos de nuevo. "Está bien, Sota. Estoy bien con lo de no ir a la universidad" No había luz en sus ojos. "Ve y cógelos. No los he ni mirado en mucho tiempo"

Él la iluminó con una sonrisa brillante y regresó a su habitación. Kagome siguió hacia la cocina y encontró una gran montaña de ramen esperando en la mesa. "Genial. Gracias, mamá"

"No hay problema, querida", respondió su madre de pie junto al fregadero y limpiando una tetera. "¿Necesitas algo más?"

"No, ya tengo las cosas para primeros auxilios y ropa limpia, así que creo que estoy bien."

"¿Cuánto tiempo crees que estarás fuera esta vez?" preguntó su madre. Su voz siempre sonaba cansada cuando decía esa pregunta. Eso había desaparecido hacía mucho tiempo.

Kagome sacudió su cabeza. "No lo sé" Era una respuesta igual de desgastada.

Su madre saltó rápidamente otra vez hacia su alegría usual. "Bueno, si puedes, intenta volver para las fiestas de invierno. Tus antiguos compañeros de clase han estado llamándote un par de semanas sobre eso. Quieren verte ahí"

"De acuerdo. Lo intentaré"

Sota entró en la habitación con una pequeña montaña de papeles "Hay unas cuantas solicitudes aquí. ¿Los has terminado todos, hermana?" Preguntó poniendo los papeles en la mesa y sentándose.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "No, no creo. Me parece que me he perdido"

"_Deberías_. Deberías rellenarlos", dijo su madre señalando a la mayor con la cabeza.

Kagome sonrió tristemente y se sentó junto a su hermano. "Ni siquiera estoy preparada para los exámenes de admisión, mamá. Ni siquiera sé si lo _estaré_. Cada día es como si los conocimientos se escapasen de mi cerebro" Se rió suavemente, sus manos entrecruzándose. "Parece que Sota será el universitario de la familia. Un hijo por familia es más que suficiente."

La señora Higurashi se dio la vuelta, el jabón de sus manos cayendo al suelo. "No te vendas tan mal, Kagome. Sé que puedes si te lo propones" Asintió a sus propias palabras. "Es diferente si no quieres hacerlo. Pero no quiero oír excusas sobre conocimientos que se desvanecen o el coste porque eres muy inteligente y nos las arreglaremos bien. Así que para eso."

"Sí, mamá" Un corto silencio cayó mientras su madre regresaba a su tarea.

Sota frunció el ceño y le dio la vuelta a los papeles. "¿Hasta dónde has llegado en estos, Kagome?"

"Ya te lo dije. No los he terminado. Creo que sólo tengo el perfil personal de cada uno por hacer" Se encogió de hombros y miró por encima de su hombro. "Sí, ¿lo ves? Incluso lo he firmado para verificar que es cierto."

"Pero no hay prácticamente nada aquí", murmuró desdoblando la solicitud. Estaba lleno de espacios en blanco. Ni posiciones de liderazgo, ni voluntariado, ni experiencia laboral o actividades extra-curriculares. Incluso el espacio de las notas de los exámenes estaba en blanco.

Kagome suspiró. "Bueno, ¿qué esperabas? No hice nada en el instituto excepto pasar media vida en el Sengoku Jidai. ¿Debería poner 'purificar demonios con mis poderes de sacerdotisa' en el sitio de voluntariado o experiencia laboral? Quiero decir, sólo me pagaron con fragmentos después de todo. ¿Y qué tal sobre 'vencer al hanyou más malvado que ha pisado la Tierra'? Creo que cuenta como una actividad extra-curricular." Sonrió a su hermano. "La competencia es horrible, Sota. No entrarías sin explicar lo que haces en tu tiempo libre. Desgraciadamente, no tengo nada que pueda explicar y que siga sonando cuerdo. Y también están mis ausencias"

"Podrías escribir un apéndice. Explicar tus ausencias. Podría explicar por qué no has podido hacer nada extra", dijo Sota.

Ella se levantó y fue a la nevera sacando algunas tabletas de chocolate que habían estado enfriándose. Shippou necesitaría mucho consuelo después de irse tan abruptamente. "No voy a mentir. Ya he aceptado mi situación, Sota"

"Kagome..."

La chica miró a su madre. "Mira, mamá, ¿qué voy a hacer incluso si me aceptan gracias a algún milagro? Ya lo pasé bastante mal llevando mis estudios en el instituto. Casi ni me gradúo. Sé que dices que no tiene nada que ver con el dinero, pero no quiero desperdiciar tus ahorros en mí. No iré a las clases. No me saldrán bien los exámenes. Será todo un nuevo nivel de fracaso"

La señora Higurashi cruzó la habitación y envolvió a su hija en un abrazo. "Has dejado mucho atrás por esta vida, Kagome"

"No he dejado atrás nada que yo no quisiera", murmuró Kagome. "Soy feliz." Pudo ver a su hermano fruncirle el ceño sobre el hombro de su madre.

"De verdad eso espero" Su madre se separó de ella, lágrimas corriendo por su rostro. "Es tu destino. Eso lo he aceptado, pero a veces me pregunto qué está planeando Kami."

Kagome asintió, el peso de las esperanzas de su madre posándose sobre sus hombros. "Yo también".

La señora Higurashi limpió sus lágrimas con el borde de su mano. "¿Estás segura de que quieres irte hoy?", preguntó.

Ella asintió. "Creo que me estoy retrasando mucho aquí. Shippou debe estar echándome de menos"

"Claro. Deberías irte yendo. Inuyasha debe estar preguntándose dónde estás". Se abrazó a sí misma ignorando el jabón en sus manos. "Estoy sorprendida de que no haya venido a por ti todavía"

Kagome se encogió de hombros. "Sólo es tozudo", murmuró juntando sus cosas.

"Se preocupa por ti", dijo su madre con una sonrisa indulgente.

La chica sonrió de vuelta, pero su corazón se apretaba en su pecho. Odiaba mantener a su familia en la oscuridad. Estaba segura de que hablaban de ella cuando no estaba. ¿Seguiría Kagome enamorada de Inuyasha? ¿Algún día Inuyasha despertará y se dará cuenta de lo maravillosa que era su hija, hermana o nieta? ¿Exactamente en qué tipo de peligros de habrá metido? ¿La salvaría siempre Inuyasha?

A veces Kagome se planteaba cuándo él la había salvado.

"De acuerdo. Os quiero chicos. Decidle adiós al abuelo de mi parte" Tomó su mochila, besó a su madre y le dio un medio abrazo de lado a su hermano.

"Adiós Kagome. Ten cuidado."

"Sin problemas, mamá. Adiós." Les dio una rápida sonrisa mientras salía de la habitación, una sonrisa que sólo su madre devolvió.

Tan pronto como Kagome puso un pie afuera la brisa revoloteó a su alrededor, enfriándola a ella y a su falso estado de ánimo. Pensó en su cama calentita, con el agradable edredón encima. Del otro lado del pozo, Inuyasha estaría esperando con su arrogancia e impaciencia perpetua. Se preguntó si la dejaría quedarse o la enviaría de vuelta al pozo. Se preguntó si lo habría hecho trizas en su ausencia. El frío empeoró.

Kagome suspiró y fue hacia la casita del pozo pisando la capa de hojas dejadas en el suelo. Era el trabajo de Sota limpiar eso, pero su madre lo había relevado en consideración de sus clases extra. Tampoco es que fuera mucha gente al templo en otoño de todos modos.

La casita del pozo estaba húmeda por las lluvias que habían caído en los previos días. Caía sobre su cabello y sus ropas, y ella apretó más la chaqueta en torno a su cintura. La humedad pesaba en sus hombros, la tristeza adhiriéndose a ella. Trató de pensar en la limpieza del aire en el periodo Sengoku, sin la contaminación o el ruido de Tokio, que podía escuchar desde donde estaba en la casita del pozo. Pero no podía imaginárselo. Su memoria le estaba fallando.

"Sólo debo estar cansada", dijo en voz alta entrando del todo en la casita del pozo. El gris del mundo exterior significaba que estaba rodeaba por la completa oscuridad, pero Kagome podía ver el Pozo Come Huesos sin luz. Dio un paso hacia delante él y puso las manos en el borde. A pesar de la humedad, la madera del portal temporal estaba seca, y sus dedos se encontraron con bastantes astillas. "Ay" murmuró echándose un poco para atrás.

El clima frío y húmedo se estaba filtrando en su corazón."Ay" dijo de nuevo, más alto. Pegó sus manos a su pecho. Se dio cuenta que estaba sudando. Tenía fiebre.

Por un momento se dio la vuelta. Kagome se detuvo con una mano en la puerta de nuevo, recordando el chocolate que había empacado para Shippou y el ramen que Inuyasha estaría esperando pronto. Sólo necesitaba un gran plato de la sopa de Kaede, decidió dándose la vuelta hacia el pozo. Entonces se sentiría mejor. Levantando un poco su mochila, puso un pie en el borde teniendo cuidado de no tocar la madera con la piel desnuda. Se equilibró unos momentos y dio un paso hacia la nada.

Nada.

Entró en pánico.

Oscuridad.

Frío.

Kagome intentó alcanzar las paredes del pozo, rezando para poder encontrarse a sí misma a tiempo. Pero no había nada a lo que agarrarse.

Tembló mientras se movían entre la oscuridad. El pensamiento de romperse ambas piernas se desvaneció. Debería haber tocado el fondo ahora. El miedo, crudo y sin forma, se mantuvo.

Por supuesto, debería estar muerta. El cuello roto. El cerebro aplastado.

Un rayo de luz. Tan brillante que Kagome alzó sus brazos. Se acercó a ella, girando a su alrededor. Luz brillante y rosa. Suspiró y se dejó caer. El silencio de las luces giratorias llenó de miedo sus pensamientos. Parecía que luchaban por sobrevivir.

Intentó alcanzar algo de nuevo y tocó la luz. Esta tembló y la luz se intensificó.

Ella se relajó ahora. El viaje fue más largo de lo usual, pero había reconocido que no era un viaje por el tiempo común. _Debería_ relajarse ahora. Algo iba mal al otro lado. Ahora sería el único momento de relajarse.

Sus pies tocaron suelo antes de que se diera cuenta de que había llegado al final del camino. Las paredes familiares del pozo la rodeaban de nuevo, y cuando miró hacia arriba vio un trozo del celo azul. No se veía una sola nube.

Eso esperaba.

Los pulmones de Kagome se tensaron y ella se dio cuenta de que había estado aguantando la respiración. Puso sus manos en la madera y se impulsó hacia arriba y fuera del pozo, lanzando primero su mochila. Pasó por encima y se puso de pie escaneando el área con ojos agudos. "¿Inuyasha?" llamó suavemente. "Vamos, tengo suficiente comida como para alimentar a un ejército. ¿Dónde estás?"

Tomó su mochila amarilla y la alejó del pozo. Se detuvo casi inmediatamente. Algo iba mal, definitivamente. No importaba que Inuyasha estuviese allí para su regreso, era algo más profundo. Más profundo, pero justo frente a sus ojos.

Sus ojos se movieron a su alrededor de nuevo buscando algún signo de que dijese 'normal'. ¿Sonidos normales del bosque? Pájaros, la brisa, insectos. Comprobado. ¿Olores normales? Bueno, ella no tenía la nariz de un demonio perro, pero todo parecía bien. ¿Parecía todo lo mismo?

Se detuvo, su aliento atrapado en su garganta. ¿Dónde estaba el Goshinboku?

El pánico se extendió de nuevo, golpeando su corazón. ¿Cómo podría haberse ido? El Árbol Sagrado era antiguo y adorado. Estaba _bien_ en su época. Había pasado junto a él hacía unos minutos. ¿Qué había pasado?

No, razonó tratando de calmar su corazón que había padecido tanto ese día. Tenía que estar ahí. ¿Cómo podía ocultársele?

Regresó al pozo y se quedó con él a su espalda y sus ojos cerrados. Imaginó que estaba otra ve en su época, con la casita del pozo rodeándola. Dio cinco pasos al frente imitando la acción de subir el pequeño tramo de escaleras. "Aquí está la puerta" murmuró en voz alta sintiendo la puerta imaginaria en la punta de sus dedos. La empujó para abrirla y dio un paso hacia afuera. Podía ver el templo en los ojos de du mente y se mantuvo caminando hacia delante. Su casa estaba en ese camino, pensó. El Árbol Sagrado estaría a su izquierda. Cuando estuvo segura que estaba en el lugar correcto, se dio la vuelta y abrió sus ojos.

Era joven, la mitad de la altura que tenía en su época. Todavía era más grande que los árboles de su alrededor, pero definitivamente no era bastión de fuerza que quería ver. Sus hojas se estaban volviendo rojas y marrones, haciéndolo más insignificante de lo que en realidad era. Caminó hacia delante y recorrió sus dedos por el tronco. Estaba entero, sin ninguna de las marcas que Inuyasha había dejando en él. Era definitivamente el Árbol Sagrado aunque no podía sentir el poder sagrado ahora.

Kagome se giró hacia el pueblo decidida a encontrar a alguien que pudiese explicarle esto. ¿Cómo podía el gran Árbol Sagrado encogerse en algo poco más que un pimpollo?

No quería pensar en ello, decidió. Pero sus pies comenzaron a correr y pronto estaba corriendo a toda velocidad colina abajo, sus ojos humedeciéndose por el aire.

Al final de la colina se detuvo. En el pueblo que no parecía su pueblo para nada, un regimiento de soldados marchaba por las calles. Los pueblerinos que no eran sus pueblerinos corrían hacia sus casas. Los soldados perseguían a las mujeres, asustándolas hasta hacerles gritar. Cualquier hombre que protestara era físicamente amenazado o abatido contra el suelo. Los niños eran pateados fuera del camino. Los soldados parecía estar pasándoselo muy bien. Pero se movían por el pueblo rápidamente, su entretenimiento no disminuía la urgencia que poseían. Los líderes los llamaron, haciendo balancear sus brazos para conseguir que todos los soldados los siguiesen fuera del pueblo. Iban hacia ella. Tenía la ligera impresión de que no quería encontrarse con ellos.

"Este no es mi día", refunfuñó mientras saltaba hacia los arbustos, ponía su estómago hacia el suelo y se acostaba recta. Forzó a que su respiración irregular se detuviese para mantener el silencio. Podía escuchar los sonidos de las armas de los soldados golpear sus armaduras.

Kagome se movió hacia lo más profundo de los árboles.

"Y entonces le dije, 'Cariño, no puedes negarte ante un viejo soldado enviado a luchar contra esos mongoles, ¿verdad?'"

Los soldados se unieron en una especia de risa estridente. "Oh vamos, capitán. ¿Estás diciéndome que esa chica se creyó ese viejo truco?"

"Diablos, sí que lo hizo. Oye, es la verdad, ¿no? Y ella era _dulce_ también." Más risas.

"¿Creéis que de verdad conseguiremos a algunos de esos bastardos?"

"Espero que sí", dijo otra voz. "Conseguir algo de acción".

"La única acción que quiero es con una mujer y algo de sake".

Kagome se enrolló fuerte en el suelo, ahora segura de que no quería encontrarse con esos hombres. Pasaron de largo cansadamente. Podía ver sus botas bajo los arbustos en los que se había escondido de su vista. Eran al menos un centenar de hombres, tal vez más.

Muchos de ellos pasaron de largo. Fragmentos de sus conversaciones flotaban sobre su cabeza. Mujeres, geishas, prostitutas y alcohol. Algunos mencionaron algo de luchar en la costa. Kagome sólo se relajó cuando los intervalos de alargaron.

De repente, sus omóplatos se movieron en su espalda cuando tembló. El suelo estaba frío, pero su corazón comenzó a ir más rápido, calentando sus mejillas. Se dio la vuelta lentamente para ver a un soldado de pie cerca con una sonrisa amenazadora y su mochila amarilla en la mano. Su armadura negra tenía la marca del sello imperial. Era un samurái. "Hola, monada", ronroneó. "¿Buscabas esto?" Levantó la mochila. "Sabía que el dueño tenía que estar cerca. Olía como a mujer."

Ella comenzó a levantarse, pero él apuntó su pica hacia ella. La hoja estaba algo oxidada, pero afilada. "No, no. Yo te diré cuándo levantarte. Tal vez prefiere que estés acostada primero, ¿hm?"

"Gritaré", ella susurró.

"¿Por qué?", dijo él todavía sonriendo. "¿Quieres que compartamos? Excepto el capitán, no hemos tenido descanso en semanas"

Kagome tuvo repentinamente la imagen de docenas de soldados rodeándola con esa mirada maníaca y lujuriosa. Su cuerpo se tensó.

"¡Oi! ¡Oshiro-san! ¿A dónde has ido, bastardo?"

El samurái se giró su cabeza hacia la voz y Kagome echó a correr. "¡Oye!" gritó hacia ella.

Kagome lo ignoró, corriendo por el bosque tan rápido como podía. Años en el Sengoku Jidai la habían entrenado bien. Podía escuchar gritos a su espalda y sonidos de metal rascando metal. Esperó que ninguno de ellos fuera arquero, pero no podía atreverse a mirar. Las armaduras de los samurái eran ligeras y si ellos la querían, podían atraparla.

El bosque la arañaba y mordía con las ramas y espinas. Irrumpió contra una tela de araña, escupiendo y quitando la telaraña que cubría su rostro. Tropezó y se cortó las manos cuando trataba de detener su caída. Pero aún así, los sonidos del samurái la perseguían. Kagome se levantó y siguió corriendo, su corazón y pulmones advirtiéndola de que no podrían soportar mucho más tiempo el flujo de adrenalina que circulaba por su cuerpo.

Los árboles se abrieron y ella corrió por un arroyo empapando sus piernas con el agua fría. Quemaba contra su piel caliente. Mientras cerraba los ojos en agonía, colisionó contra algo cálido y suave. Chilló mientras caía hacia atrás, de vuelta al arroyo, pero un par de manos la atraparon y la pusieron de pie.

La respiración agitada de la miko no se calmó, pero ella ya no podía correr más. Su salvador o agresor tenía una agarre fuerte. Su visión se nubló mientras los gritos de los samurái se acercaban. Podía escuchar sus pasos.

La persona con la que se había topado todavía no la soltaba, pero dio un paso hacia delante, frente a ella. Kagome se mantuvo de pie con las piernas mojadas mientras los sonidos de los soldados llegaban a ellos. Ella sabía que estaban ahora del otro lado del arroyo.

"Danos a la chica", exigió uno de ellos.

"¿Por qué?"

Kagome respiró un par de veces para calmarse, pero su visión seguía nublada, sólo mostrándole manchas de color verde, azul y blanco. Podría haber colapsado sin el apoyo.

"¡Esa zorra me ha robado!" Era la voz de su agresor, Oshiro.

"¿Y qué te ha robado?"El agarre se su protector de aflojó ligeramente. Kagome trató de sostenerse.

"Dinero."

"¿Así que a cambio le has robado todas sus pertenencias y perseguido con otros veinte hombres armados?"

Oshiro bufó. "Las zorras consiguen lo que se merecen. Estamos en una misión del Emperador. Cualquiera que interfiera será tratado inmediatamente. Eso te incluye a ti."

El protector de Kagome dejó ir su brazo completamente, pero no la mostró. La miko cerró sus ojos al escuchar una espada siendo desenvainada. "Ninguno de vuestros hombres sobrevivirá a cruzar el río. Si fueseis algo inteligentes, habríais dejado su bolsa y regresado al regimiento. Vuestras intenciones contra ella me repugnan. Estoy seguro que vuestro capitán no estará complacido si escuchara que uno de sus hombres trataba de violar a una joven cuando debería estar concentrado en su misión _del Emperador_"

"Dijiste que era una ladrona, Oshiro" Los soldados murmuraron entre ellos.

"Cerrad el pico. Ella me faltó al respeto. Merece esto."

"Deja el bolso y regresa, u os aniquilaré a todos."

Uno de ellos se burló. "¿Qué crees que haces, demonio? ¿Tratando de ganar algo de honor?"

"Tengo más honor que los hombres que persiguen jóvenes asustadas", respondió el escudo de Kagome. "Demonio es un término muy relativo"

"¡Bastardo!" soltó Oshiro.

Hubo una salpicadura de agua. Kagome pudo ver un rayo de luz aún con los ojos cerrados y nada pudo bloquear el grito de agonía. "Ahora que este ha pagado por irritarme, sugiero que todos se retiren."

Las palabras apenas habían salido de su boca cuando los samurái echaron a correr. El sonido de su retirada hizo a Kagome suspirar. Sintió a su protector mirarla. "Gracias", murmuró.

Sus manos la dirigieron hacia una roca, donde fue forzada a sentarse. "No abras tus ojos."

"He visto hombres muertos antes. Está muerto, ¿verdad?"

"Sí". Hubo otro chapoteo y, un par de segundos después, el golpe seco de su mochila cayendo junto a sus pies.

Kagome abrió sus ojos parpadeando ante la luz brillante. Una bolsa de agua fue llevada hacia sus labios antes de que pudiese adaptarse. "Bebe. Estás deshidratada. Hambrienta también, puedo imaginar". Él suspiró. "No deberías haber abierto tus ojos. Te asustarás."

Ella terminó de dar un gran trago, secándose la boca con su manga. Finalmente, miró a su protector. Vestido de blanco, con un fajín verde alrededor de su cintura y su pelaje envolviendo su hombro, estaba Sesshoumaru. Extrañamente, su cabello estaba recogido en una larga y apretada trenza que caía hasta su cintura. Kagome sonrió suavemente, más por delirar que por la visión del taiyoukai. Esperaba esto desde que él había hablado en su defensa aunque no tuviese sentido para ella. "Señor Sesshoumaru", dijo inclinándose en su posición sentada. Estaba asustada, para decir la verdad, pero dudaba de que él hubiese salvado su vida para después asesinarla en medio de bosque. Era el único pensamiento que evitó que se desmayase justo ahí. Después del samurái llevado por la lujuria, Sesshoumaru casi era bienvenido.

Él parpadeó. "¿Me conoces?"

Kagome frunció el ceño, su boca abriéndose un poco. "Por supuesto. Viajo con Inuyasha. ¿No lo recuerda? Le vi hace poco tiempo"

Sesshoumaru se sentó junto a ella. "No te he visto antes. Y no sé de ningún Inuyasha."

"Él es su..." Ella se detuvo y miró el cadáver de Oshiro en el agua. No había sangre, sólo muerte. Mordió su labio recordando el día extraño que la había traído a ese punto. Sería mejor no irritar al asesino se sangre fría, pensó. "No importa. Supongo que me habré equivocado. Pensaba que conocía a mi amigo."

"¿Dónde está ese amigo tuyo?", preguntó. "Debe estar buscándote."

Kagome sacudió su cabeza. "No, no lo creo." Lo miró fijamente, dándose cuenta de lo que le había preguntado. Realmente se había olvidado de su propio hermano si pensaba que Inuyasha estaba buscándola. Comenzaba a dolerle la cabeza horriblemente. "¿Dónde está Rin?"

Su frente se arrugó por un momento. "¿Rin? ¿Es otra amiga tuya?"

"Ah, sí. Lo siento. Pensé que podría haberla visto. ¿Más joven que yo? ¿Cabello negro y un kimono naranja a cuadros?"

Él sacudió su cabeza. "No. Nadie como ella se ha cruzado en mi camino". Él la miró, sus ojos recorriendo su forma por primera vez. "Una chica humana no debería estar vagando sola por estas tierras".

Kagome le dio una sonrisa débil. Su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente y su cabeza estaba dando vueltas de la confusión, pero sentía que explicarse la llevaría a encontrarse con graves sospechas. "Bueno, obviamente, estoy acostumbrada a estar cerca de demonios", dijo. Ella no consiguió una sonrisa en respuesta y ella se puso seria. "Puedo cuidar de mí misma."

"Claro", dijo.

Ella señaló a Oshiro. "Sólo es que no me esperaba _eso_"

"Las guerras han forzado al emperador humano a llamar a todo samurái disponible, incluso a aquellos que no poseen honor. No deberías haber dejado a ese amigo tuyo."

¿Tiene amnesia o me estoy volviendo loca?, se preguntó. "Parece que me he tropezado con todos los deshonorables de un golpe", murmuró mirando al cadáver. "¿Puedo tener unos momentos para pensar?"

Sesshoumaru asintió y se levantó. "Se está volviendo tarde. Antes de encontrarme contigo estaba planeando ir a cazar algo y comer pronto. Debería hacer eso ahora".

Algo en su tono le hizo mirar hacia arriba. "¿Me está ofreciendo quedarme con usted?"

Él levanto una ceja y Kagome se dio cuenta que este era _definitivamente_ el mismo Sesshoumaru que conocía. Si su pérdida de memoria significaba que no moriría por su mano, a ella no le importaba por el momento. "Para cenar, sí. No puedes encontrar a tus amigos y no tienes armas" Frunció el ceño ligeramente. "Y tu manera de vestir es cuando menos, extraña. Si lo deseas, te conseguiré algo de cenar y no permitiré que nadie te cause daño mientras duermes. Mañana, te llevaré al pueblo para así puedas encontrarte con tus amigos."

Ella suspiró. "Eso es... bastante ayuda, en realidad. Gracias. De nuevo." Ella lo miró y trató de sonreír.

El demonio perro asintió una vez y se dio la vuelta empujando algunas ramas con su antebrazo.

"¡Oye!" Ella saltó sobre sus pies y él se detuvo girando su cabeza para mirarla. "¡Tiene los dos brazos!" Ella miró fijamente el par de brazos blancos con rayas que llenabas sus mangas.

"La mayoría de las criaturas los tienen", respondió lentamente levantando una ceja de nuevo.

Ella sacudió su cabeza tratando de improvisar. "Bueno, quiero decir... Escuché que sólo tenía una. Que había perdido una en batalla o... o algo así."

Él se dio la vuelta de nuevo. "No deberías creer ninguno de los rumores que oigas sobre este Sesshoumaru.", dijo antes de desaparecer entre los árboles.

Kagome se volvió a sentar en la piedra, su barbilla entre sus manos. "Buen intento en parecer _cuerda_, Kagome. ¿Qué está pasando aquí?", murmuró. Se había confundido lo suficiente cuando Sesshoumaru la había ayudado para librarse de esos samuráis, ¿pero ofrecerle comer con él en serio? ¿Dormir cerca, bajo su protección? Eso sin mencionar el extraño olvido de Rin, Inuyasha y ella misma.

Miró al samurái en el agua de nuevo. Sesshoumaru no lo había movido todavía. Se preguntó si se esperaba que se moviese en su ausencia. Al Sesshoumaru que conocía no le importaría comer en medio de un reciente campo de batalla. Esperó que esta versión del taiyoukai comiera al menos lejos del cuerpo.

Cenar con Sesshoumaru. Ahora era un pensamiento que nunca la había entretenido. Pero tampoco era un pensamiento que la entretuviese ahora. Kagome tenía que intentar averiguar lo que había pasado.

"De acuerdo", murmuró. "Vayamos lento en esto."

"El Árbol Sagrado es más pequeño, pero no se ha ido. Sesshoumaru no recuerda _nada_ y los samuráis que querían _violarme_ hablaban sobre mongoles, lo que es raro porque..."

Sus ojos se agrandaron mientras miraba al cielo. "¡Tienes que estar bromeando! ¡Qué te he hecho!" soltó apuntando su dedo hacia los cielos. "¡Me has enviado _trescientos años_ más atrás en el pasado! ¿Qué demonios?"

Pero tenía sentido ahora que lo pensaba. El Árbol Sagrado debería haber sido la mayor pista, en realidad. No se había vuelto más _pequeño_, sólo era más _joven_. Y Sesshoumaru nunca había escuchado sobre Inuyasha o Kagome o Rin porque no se habían conocido todavía. No estaba segura cuándo Inuyasha había nacido, pero sabía que no era _tan_ viejo. Y lo de los mongoles era sólo la guinda del pastel. Historia había sido su mejor asignatura en la escuela y recordaba con claridad las dos semanas que habían tratado sobre los invasores mongoles a finales del siglo trece. Había escrito un trabajo sobre ello, por el amor de Kami. Si no hubiese estado tan cerca de un ataque al corazón ese día se hubiese dado cuenta antes.

Por supuesto, todo esto la dejaba con una cuestión importante. ¿Cómo iba a regresar con Inuyasha? O mejor, ¿cómo iba a regresar a su época?

"¿Cómo ha pasado esto?" murmuró poniendo su cabeza entre sus manos. "¿Cómo pudo el pozo cambiar así?"

Tenía que admitir que no sabía casi nada de la magia del Pozo Come Huesos, pero siempre había sentido que era estable y seguro, al menos hasta que completase la perla de nuevo. El cambio repentino la intrigaba.

Toda la situación era terrorífica, mucho peor que cuando llegó por primera vez al Sengoku Jidai. Aún con todo lo desorientada que estaba, esta vez sabía a la perfección del peligro en el que estaba y que no obtendría nada de la ayuda de sus amigos a la que estaba acostumbrada. A no ser que contase a Sesshoumaru como un amigo, lo que realmente era una pregunta perturbadora en sí misma. El hecho era que había sido enviada hacia atrás trescientos años más atrás en el pasado sin tener ni idea del porqué. Regresar podría ser peligroso, si no imposible. Hasta entonces, estaba sola con ejércitos y demonios por todas partes, y sólo con unos pocos fragmentos de Shikon en los que depender.

Sus ojos se posaron en su mochila y caminó hacia ella, abriendo el bolsillo con manos temblorosas. Los más o menos doce fragmentos que tenía tintinearon hacia ella, brillando con un rosa suave. Se preguntó si los youkai en el área podían estar todavía atraídos por ellos, incluso si la Shikon no Tama no existía en esa época. Apostaba a que sí.

Kagome suspiró mientras miraba su penosa colección. ¡Cuatro años y esto es todo lo que conseguían! Naraku poseía el resto, excepto los dos que tenía Koga y el que pensaba estaba en la espalda de Kohaku. Hubo una época, hacía más de tres años, en la que su grupo sólo tenía una y Naraku casi toda la perla completa. Era un tango sin fin, hasta que Naraku decidió ir a por el último fragmento del grupo de Inuyasha. Kagome tuvo que fragmentar la Perla para salvarlos a todos. Tampoco era que la parte de 'salvarlos a todos' haya detenido a Inuyasha de repetirle el teatro del motín durante _días_.

Desde el segundo fragmentado (o el 'Día del Juicio' como lo había llamado), el progreso había sido infinitamente más lento. Naraku había desaparecido, silenciosamente recolectando sus propios fragmentos. Inuyasha y los demás habían continuado su búsqueda inútilmente. El poder de Kagome se había vuelto más fuerte que la primera vez. Había volado los fragmentos más lejos que nunca. Y después de un año de batalla entre su grupo y Naraku, cada demonio decidió meterse en la acción.

La mejor parte, pensó amargamente, fue cuando se dio cuenta de que Inuyasha nunca la amaría. Y en ese mismo momento, se dio cuenta de que ya no lo amaba. Le había dicho a Sota la verdad, después de todo. Había dado todo lo que podía dar. Inuyasha la culpaba de todo y después del 'Día del Juicio', se había vuelto peor. En algunos aspectos, la llegada de Kikyo había hecho las cosas más fáciles. Inuyasha se concentraba más en su encarnación previa en vez de a sí misma.

Sin duda su vida apestaba.

Los árboles crujieron y Sesshoumaru emergió de los arbustos con un ciervo muerto en su hombro. Kagome lo miró fijamente. "¿Planea invitar a Oshiro?" preguntó señalando con la cabeza al cadáver.

Sesshoumaru dejó caer el gran animal a sus pies y fue hacia el humano muerto, picándolo con su pie cubierto con una bota hasta que el cuerpo comenzó a ser llevado por la corriente. Él se giró y alzó una ceja. "Yo como bastante"

"Claro."

El demonio perro buscó en su hakama y sacó un cuchillo de cazar antes de llevar al ciervo al arroyo. "Asumo que lo prefieres sin la piel", dijo.

"¿Usted no?", preguntó. Levantó una mano cuando él iba a responder. "¿Sabe qué? No quiero saberlo. Encenderé una hoguera."

"¿Cocinado también?"

"Eso ya es desagradable," murmuró. Kagome miró hacia arriba para ver una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro. "Espera. ¿Estaba bromeando?"

Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros dejando caer cualquier signo de diversión de su rostro. "Me han conocido una broma o dos."

Los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron. Sentía como si hubiese dado un paso y se habría encontrado con nada más que aire. "Cierto" murmuró maravillándose de la extrañeza de ese mundo donde Sesshoumaru tenía sentido del humor. (No exactamente un _buen_ sentido del humor, pero decidió que sería indulgente hacia eso. Después de todo no la iba a dejar morirse de hambre.)

Se giró hacia un arbusto marchito cercano y comenzó a romper ramas para encender. Se estaba poniendo oscuro muy rápido y no tenía ganas de dejar la protección de Sesshoumaru, especialmente con la esencia del ciervo muerto flotando por la zona. Incluso ella podía oler el óxido con su nariz humana.

"No conozco tu nombre".

La miko parpadeó. "Lo lamento. Lo había olvidado. Mi nombre es Kagome".

Él miró sobre su hombro hacia ella. "Kagome. Es un placer conocerte."

Ella lo miró fijamente. Él regresó a su trabajo, sus hombros rígidos. Claramente estaba tan incómodo como ella con las cortesías. El hecho de que lo intentase equivaldría a que Inuyasha se pusiera sobre una rodilla y pidiese su mano en matrimonio. "Gracias. Igualmente".

El Sol se estaba poniendo rápido, y una especie de brillo naranja era todo lo que quedaba por el oeste. Kagome se aseguró de que siempre pudiese ver el blanco de las ropas de Sesshoumaru mientras se adentraba en los árboles, recolectando madera para un fuego. Cuando estaba segura de que no estaba mirando, sacó un encendedor y prendió las ramitas.

"Eso es un trabajo rápido", dijo, sus ojos fijos en las llamas.

Kagome se encogió de hombros escondiendo el encendedor usado en su mochila. "No es un gran problema. Lo he hecho millones de veces." Se sentó junto a él y observó mientras despellejaba al ciervo con facilidad. "¿Son los mongoles un problema para los youkai también?"

Sesshoumaru negó con la cabeza. "No. No nos inmiscuimos con los asuntos de los humanos. No nos añadimos a ninguna frontera humana. Después de varias batallas empezadas por los humanos, creo que finalmente han aceptado este hecho. Ninguna fuerza de tamaño considerable se ha establecido contra mi especie durante mucho tiempo, desde que era muy joven."

"¿Cuántos años tiene?", preguntó. "¿Si no le importa que pregunte?"

"Doscientos treinta y seis" respondió sin dudar. "Podría considerarse que tengo dieciocho años humanos".

Kagome sonrió. "Es más joven que yo. Tengo diecinueve".

Sesshoumaru resopló."Cuando un youkai sobrepasa los doscientos años, disminuye su envejecimiento. No es por falta de años que sea _más joven_ que tú. Soy considerado un adulto."

"Sólo bromeaba. Estoy segura de que es muy maduro", dijo tratando de no ser condescendiente. Por su ceño fruncido, intuyó que no había tenido mucho éxito. Era _surrealista_ lo expresivo y parlanchín que Sesshoumaru era en esta época. Todavía era un poco frío, pero sentía que tenía más que ver con que eran extraños más que otra cosa. Se preguntó qué pasaría en trescientos años para cambiar eso.

Siguió un poco más. ¿Qué pasaría si, de algún modo, su contacto con ella lo cambiaba en el futuro? Podría cambiar irreparablemente el pasado en la época de Inuyasha, así como la suya. Kagome repentinamente se dio cuenta de que debía ser cautelosa. Tenía que vigilar bien sus palabras y no tener esas salidas repentinas, como la del brazo.

Sesshoumaru terminó de limpiar el ciervo y lavó su cuchillo en el arroyo. Sus garras resplandecieron en el crepúsculo. Kagome quiso recorrer sus manos por su brazo derecho, convencerse de que realmente estaba allí. Parecía que era la única evidencia física de su extraño viaje en el tiempo. Verlo allí, donde usualmente estaba un brazo, era extraño en Sesshoumaru. No más extraño que el cambio de personalidad, se dio cuenta.

"Lo prepararé para cocinarlo", dijo el taiyoukai levantándose con el ciervo despellejado en sus manos. La piel ya estaba flotando arroyo abajo. Kagome lo siguió estirando sus piernas frente a la hoguera mientras él preparaba la carne. Sus vaqueros todavía estaban secándose de su carrera por el arroyo mientras el Sol se estaba ocultando por el horizonte, sus tobillos mojados se estaban poniendo fríos.

Un par de minutos después, el olor de la carne del ciervo asándose llenó el aire y ellos se sentaban uno junto al otro, mirando la comida cocinarse.

"¿Entonces por qué está en medio de la nada?" ella preguntó desatando sus zapatos para que el calor llegase a sus pies. "Quiero decir, tuve mucha suerte al encontrarle. O correr hacia usted, más bien".

"Este es el perímetro de las tierras de mi padre. Hago la patrulla regularmente." Sus ojos titilaban con el fuego.

"Su padre", murmuró Kagome obteniendo una mirada extrañada de Sesshoumaru. Ella se sonrojó. "He escuchado mucho sobre él."

Los labios de Sesshoumaru se arquearon ligeramente hacia abajo. "Es un gran señor demonio perro. Muchos han escuchado sobre él."

"¿Se parece a él?" preguntó. Siempre había asumido que Inuyasha y Sesshoumaru tenían que parecerse a su padre, porque se parecía mucho entre ellos. Pero no podía perder la oportunidad de preguntar sobre un asunto que Inuyasha obstinadamente evitaba.

"Se dice que sí." respondió Sesshoumaru, el ceño volviéndose más acentuado.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que de algún modo había encontrado un tema del que ambos hermanos era sensibles. Tenía que conocer a ese padre, ahora que tenía la oportunidad, y averiguar por qué causaba tales sentimientos en sus hijos. "Lo lamento, Lord Sesshoumaru. No es justo que esté preguntándole sobre su familia cuando ya me es conocido lo básico. Usted no sabe nada sobre mí por otro lado." dijo con una sonrisa apaciguadora.

Él se echó hacia delante y giró la carne. "Puedes hablar de tu familia si lo deseas, pero no tengo un gran interés en ella." dijo.

La miko tomó su desinterés como un gran desarrollo frente a sus usuales amenazas de muerte y desmembramiento. Tenía que tener cuidado, por supuesto. "Bueno, vivo con mi madre, mi abuelo paterno y mi hermano pequeño. Vivimos en una ciudad grade lejos de aquí llamada Tokio."

"¿No tienes padre?"

Kagome sonrió. Esperaba esa pregunta. "No. Murió cuando yo era pequeña en un... esto, accidente. No lo recuerdo muy bien. Sota, mi hermano, acababa de nacer y yo no entendía muy bien." Recordó el día en que el jefe de la policía vino a la casa, diciéndole a su madre que un coche había atropellado a su marido cuando cruzaba un paso de cebra, pero esa era el recuerdo más nítido. Vagamente recordaba el hombre de cabello negro que era su padre. Recordaba darle besos babosos cuando se iba a trabajar y a su madre murmurar mientras cuidaba de su hija pequeña, mirando el reloj hasta que la puerta se abría de nuevo. Y ya está. A veces, recordaba un día con su padre en una feria, tan surreal y sus recuerdos que pensaba que fue un sueño.

Se sacudió dándose cuenta que se había quedado en silencio. "¿Dónde está su madre?" preguntó olvidándose de su promesa de no entrometerse.

"Dejó a mi padre hace mucho tiempo" respondió Sesshoumaru, sus rasgos no decían nada. "Ya no son compañeros".

Kagome frunció el ceño. "No sabía que los demonios tenían divorcios".

"Los lazos de apareamiento son más fuertes que los matrimonios humanos," respondió, "pero pueden romperse. Mis padres eran compañeros por una alianza política, y nada más. Después de que fui capaz de valerme por mí mismo, ya no había necesidad de que permaneciesen juntos."

"¿No llegaron a amarse?"

"No."

Kagome asintió. "¿Ha visto a su madre desde entonces?"

"No." Movió los ojos hacia ella.

Ella se mordió el labio intentando no mirar a otro lado. "Así que, ¿No hay nada que quiera preguntarme? ¿Nada sobre la chica que valientemente ha salvado?" Kagome trató de sonreír de nuevo y eso se sintió raro.

"Vistes muy extraño", dijo.

Kagome levantó una ceja, pero decidió tomar eso como una pregunta. "Sí, creo que sí. Un nuevo estilo. ¿No es bueno?" Miró mientras los ojos de Sesshoumaru pasaban por su figura y regresaban a su rostro. Llevaba una expresión de ligero desagrado. "Creo que no. Bueno, realmente no tengo nada más que usar de momento, pero estaré fuera de su vista para mañana. Así que no tiene que poner esa cara de nuevo."

Él asintió y regresó hacia la carne, pinchándolo. Cayó sangre. Él suspiró ligeramente y regresó a su sitio de nuevo. Sus ojos cayeron el su mochila y se la quedó mirando por unos momentos. "Me he estado preguntando una cosa. ¿Por qué tu bolsa exuda tal poder?"

Ella lo observó alerta. El Sesshoumaru de la época de Inuyasha no tenía interés en nada sobre la Shikon no Tama. Lo consideraba inferior a él. Este Sesshoumaru podría no tener ese pensamiento. "Es parte de la carga que debo llevar", ella respondió. Él la miró y ella levantó una mano. "Lo siento, no puedo decir nada más que eso. Aunque tampoco le es de utilidad" No es útil para nadie que desee mantenerse cuerdo, añadió silenciosamente.

"Nos traerá peligro esta noche." observó.

Kagome suspiró y asintió. "No atrae peligro _cada noche_ pero sí, puede. Lo siento sobre ello. Y he olvidado mi arco con mis amigos."

Él se encogió de hombros. "Destruiré cualquier criatura que irrumpa en las tierras de mi padre, sin ayuda."

"De algún modo sabía que esa sería su respuesta." dijo con una sonrisa brillante. "Gracias por protegerme."

"Para de agradecerme", dijo. "Me he atado a mí mismo a tu seguridad cuando maté a ese humano. Sería deshonorable abandonarte ahora".

Es tan maniático con eso, pensó Kagome con diversión. "¿Por qué me ha ayudado?" preguntó. "Sé que los sentidos de los demonios perro son bastante buenos. Sabía que iba hacia usted mucho antes de que apareciese. Y sabía quiénes me seguían"

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño. "Me desagradan los samuráis que marchan por las tierras de mi padre sin respeto."

"¿Odia a los humanos?" ella preguntó.

El demonio perro la miró intensamente. "Si me desagradaran los humanos, ¿Por qué compartiría mi caza contigo?"

"¿Porque está atado a mí por honor?" sugirió.

Frunció el ceño. "No odio a los humanos, pero no poseo cariño hacia ellos tampoco." Se giró hacia la carne de nuevo. "Sois criaturas ilógicas con una confianza excesiva. Vivís una vida corta y por ello parecéis juntar tanta estupidez y comportamiento irritante como es posible en ese período de tiempo. Y habláis demasiado."

Kagome rodó sus ojos. "¿Era una comentario hacia mí?"

"Hablas mucho."

"Estamos conversando. Eso es diferente".

Sesshoumaru agregó un par de ramas al fuego. "Me agradaría sentarme en silencio. Para los humanos, eso parece ser un imposible."

Kagome negó con la cabeza mientras pensaba en Rin parloteando hacia el estoico y silencioso taiyoukai del futuro. "Estoy segura de que, algún día, tendrá tanto silencio que no podrá soportarlo. Le gustará tener humanos alrededor. Le divertirán." dijo expresando su opinión personas sobre la extraña relación entre Sesshoumaru y su pupilo.

"Puede ser." dijo mirando al fuego de nuevo. "Pero lo dudo."

La miko sonrió. Ser arrastrada incluso más atrás en el pasado no era tan impactante con un rostro familiar cerca. Un rostro extraño para considerar 'familiar', pero de todos modos era familiar. Mañana, volvería al pozo, descubriría lo que había ido mal y quizás tomar unos riesgos. Hasta entonces, Sesshoumaru permanecería siendo su guardián. Estaba extrañamente cómoda con eso.

* * *

><p>Notas de Traductora: Adoro a este Sesshy. Tiene un no se qué que lo hace irresistible. Lo amé cuando leí este fic por 1º vez y lo amo más ahora que lo traduzco. Ya veréis en los próximos capítulos. Si no lo amáis todavía, lo amaréis xDDD<p>

En las Notas de Autora, RosieB habla sobre la edad de Sesshoumaru. Oficialmente él tiene 19 años en maduración humana en la época de Inuyasha, así que vio correcto poner 18 en esta época.

**Pues ya sabéis, escribid reviews!^^ Haced feliz a esta traductora que se pasa la tardes durmiendo xDDDD**


	3. La Sacerdotisa

¡Hola~! ¡He vuelto! No, no he muerto, todavía. No había subido nada de este fic desde el 28 de Marzo... ¡buf! Odiadme si queréis... Me lo merezco.

Seré sincera: no tenía ganas de trabajar(?). He traducido un par de cosas más además de éste fic, one-shots fluff y rositas de Shugo Chara!, y la verdad me han hecho mucho bien. Lo necesitaba. Era algo de oxígeno para la forma en que nuestra amiga RosieB escribe sus fics. Y eso que todavía no empieza lo mejor xDDD

Lamento que en este capi no haya mucha acción, pero es que no puedo hacer nada más. Yo no escribo este fic, sólo lo **traduzco.**

**Por ello, la autoría del fic es de RosieB. Inuyasha tampoco me pertenece, es de Rumiko Takahashi.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><span>Lady Indomitus, este capítulo está dedicado a ti. <span>**

**Ánimo y buena suerte en tu vida. Te tengo presente en el pensamiento.   
><strong>

* * *

><p>El Taiyoukai del Pasado y el Futuro.<p>

**Capítulo 3: La Sacerdotisa**

Alguien estaba pinchándole en las costillas. Ella gruñó y se giró. "Vete, Sota." murmuró, las palabras arrastrándose más allá de la comprensión humana,

Los pinchazos continuaron y ella les dio un manotazo. Lo que fuese desapareció.

"¡Levántate, mujer!" siseó una voz.

Los ojos de Kagome se abrieron y la suave luz del Sol de temprano en la mañana saludó sus ojos. "Agh, ¿Sesshoumaru?" murmuró dándose la vuelta. La manta estaba enrollada en sus piernas y ella bostezó. "¿Qué pasa?" preguntó adormilada pateando las mantas. Había dormido con pantalones de pijama de franela, gracias a Kami. El aire frío de la mañana golpeó con saña los lugares donde su camiseta se había movido en medio de la noche. Ella la miró hacia abajo y miró al taiyoukai. Él estaba de pie bastante cerca, con su espada desenvainada y de repente, Kagome estaba mucho más despierta.

La miko miró a su alrededor. El claro estaba silencioso y ninguna criatura estaba al otro lado del arroyo, donde la mirada de Sesshoumaru estaba fija. Ella sabía suficiente sobre los sentidos de los demonios, así que se mantuvo quieta. "¿Qué hay allí?"

"El peligro del que hablabas anoche", susurró.

Ella se levantó tan lenta y silenciosamente como pudo. No podría evitar si muriese en sus pijamas, pero le jodería que muriese sentada en su trasero. Deseando otra vez tener su arco, volvió a poner su cabello tras sus orejas y se preparó para un asalto.

"¿Qué es?"

"Un demonio con el que me he encontrado," respondió con un deje de ira en la voz.

Kagome sintió un puño helado en su corazón mientras el aura de un demonio poderoso se acercaba. Se echó hacia atrás ligeramente, mirando a Sesshoumaru. En su rostro había un ceño fruncido y sus garras apretando la empuñadura de su espada. De repente, Kagome recordó que este Sesshoumaru tenía trescientos años menos de experiencia en batalla que el Sesshoumaru que conocía. Siempre lo había visto como un asesino perfecto y despiadado. Nadie podría verlo pelear y no observar la fluidez pura de los ataques de Sesshoumaru. No le costaban. _Este_ Sesshoumaru ya se alejaba del controlado taiyoukai del futuro que había en su mente. Sus ojos eran un poco más abiertos y su respiración un poco más rápida y parecía más joven.

No es mucho más mayor que Inuyasha, se dio cuenta. Y no importaba cuántas veces se hubiese burlado de las técnicas de lucha de su hermano menor, él también tenía que haber estado en el mismo nivel en algún punto de su vida. Kagome tembló.

Una bestia apareció al otro lado del arroyo sin mover una hoja. Si Kagome hubiese parpadeado, podría haber pensado que se había tele transportado al terraplén. Era un lobo gigantesco con el enmarañado pelaje negro y ojos azules, un azul tan pálido que parecía muerto. Aunque poseía inteligencia en esos ojos. Kagome podía verlo en la forma en la que su mirada cruzaba el claro y se posaba sobre ella mientras estaba de pie junto a la mochila amarilla.

Dio un par de pasos hacia delante con patas del tamaño de platos y levantó su cabeza, su mirada moviéndose hacia el taiyoukai. "Señor Sesshoumaru..." siseó. Kagome pudo ver que acababa de desayunar porque la sangre se derramaba de su hocico mientras hablaba. "Es un _honor_ verle."

"Imagina el honor de morir bajo mi mano" dijo el taiyoukai levantando su fina espada. El sol mañanero se reflejó en el filo fino como una hoja.

El lobo hizo un ladrido que Kagome reconoció como una carcajada. "La última vez que luchaste contra alguien de mi especie, casi ni sales vivo."

Los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron, pero Sesshoumaru levantó la barbilla. "He mejorado notablemente. Pruébame, si lo deseas."

"No estoy aquí para juegos. He sido llamado aquí por el objeto que hay en esa bolsa" dijo señalando la mochila de Kagome con el hocico. "¿Cómo puede un cachorro como tú poseer tal poder? ¿O quizás eres tú, pequeña humana?" Miró de reojo a la miko.

"No es asunto tuyo." soltó Kagome.

El lobo rió de nuevo. "Menuda imprudencia. Estoy sorprendido de que Sesshoumaru no te haya asesinado él mismo. No importa. Yo te mataré. Pareces mucho más suave que esos humanos de piel dura del pueblo. Serías una buena cena."

Sesshoumaru gruñó suavemente y los ojos como de muerto giraron de vuelta. "Sesshoumaru, ¿estás siendo protector con esta pequeña humana? Eres como tu padre en ese aspecto. Y menuda decepción. Por lo menos _él_ tiene algo de poder y prestigio para compensar sus extrañas _predilecciones._" EL lobo sacudió la cabeza, jactándose cuando los ojos de Sesshoumaru se entrecerraron de ira. "Bueno, joven cachorro, supongo que debería dejarte el mismo trato que a mis cachorros cuando luchamos, ¿Preparado? ¿Listo?"

"No te atrevas a burlarte de mí".

"Ya"

El demonio se abalanzó hacia él mientras decía la palabra, saltando fácilmente el arroyo hacia el taiyoukai y la miko. Sesshoumaru saltó desde su lugar, tapando a Kagome con éxito pero no golpeó a su adversario. El lobo aterrizó girando sobre sus talones y cargó de nuevo. Sesshoumaru hizo arco grácil con su espada, pero el lobo poseía una agilidad que no encajaba con su tamaño y se las arregló para apartarse a tiempo.

Kagome sintió la mano de Sesshoumaru en su brazo. "Escóndete."

"Puedo ayudar."

"Vete o conseguirás que te maten" dijo sin mirarla. No quedó claro si se refería a bajo su mano o la del lobo.

Ella asintió y tomó su mochila, justo cuando el lobo se encaminaba hacia ellos de nuevo. Ella saltó echándose hacia atrás rápidamente hasta que llegó a un árbol fuerte y se escondió detrás del tronco.

Hubo un grito y Kagome miró alrededor del árbol para ver la oreja del lobo pender de un hilo. Una gota de sangre resbaló de la espada de Sesshoumaru. Kagome iba a felicitar a su protector cuando reparó en que sangre caía a la hierba desde el pecho de Sesshoumaru. El lobo sacudió la cabeza haciendo que su oreja saliera despedida con un sonido enfermizo. "Tan frágil" siseó la criatura. "Qué patético que seas el hijo que un gran demonio. ¿Está muy decepcionado?" Ladró otra carcajada.

Sesshoumaru tomó un respiro. "No hables sobre mi padre o de mí con ese ofensivo tono de familiaridad" dijo, la sangre salpicando con cada palabra. El rojo floreció en sus ropas blancas.

El lobo cargó de nuevo bajando su cabeza y esquivando el ataque de Sesshoumaru limpiamente. Kagome no se podía creer que alguna criatura se pudiese mover más rápido que el taiyoukai, pero el lobo lo hacía tan rápido que tenía suficiente impulso para arremeter contra el taiyoukai con suficiente fuerza como para hacerle salir volando. El lobo ni siquiera esperó a ver a Sesshoumaru aterrizar para girarse hacia ella.

"Patético." dijo de nuevo. Su boca se estrechó en una macabra sonrisa.

Ella comenzó a caminar hacia atrás de nuevo. "¿Qué quieres?" preguntó aunque sabía su respuesta a la perfección.

"Puedo sentir ese poder" gruñó el lobo. "Sea lo que sea, lo obtendré, niña. Me llevará a un nivel superior de poder."

La piel de Kagome comenzó a temblar mientras esos ojos muertos la recorrían. "No puedes utilizarlo. Nadie puede."

Él rió de nuevo. "Mientes, humana, Puedo oler la mentira en ti. Eres astuta, pero no tienes confianza en ti misma. Puedo detectar todo lo que sientes."

La miko frunció el ceño, enfadada debido a la intrusión en sus emociones. Cuadró sus hombros y fulminó con la mirada al lobo. "No creo que lo estés entendiendo. ¿Crees que el Señor Sesshoumaru es el único con poder aquí?"

"Débil. No posees más poder que un cachorro" Giró su cabeza ligeramente a la figura emergente de Sesshoumaru de la maleza. "Y él no puede proteger a una simple niña humana", bufó el lobo antes de mirar a Kagome.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a moverse, la sangre goteando de su herida, pero el lobo estaba mucho más cerca. Kagome se abrazó a sí misma y levantó las manos.

Un resplandor rosa llenó el claro forzando a Sesshoumaru a girarse y proteger sus ojos sensibles con su brazo. Cuando el sol de la mañana regresó, bajó su brazo y miró atrás esperando encontrarse con una chica muerta y un lobo con la boca llena de sangre.

Pero Kagome era la única de pie, mirando la masa de pelaje a sus pies. El cuerpo del lobo estaba soltando humo y el olor de cabello y piel carbonizada impregnó el claro. Su pata estaba contrayéndose mientras Kagome observaba aunque sus ojos no estuviesen viendo. Sesshoumaru fue hacia delante rápidamente y clavó su espada profundamente en el pecho del lobo. La bestia dio un último respiro y se mantuvo quieto. "¿Kagome?"

Su boca se abría levemente mientras temblaba, su respiración rápida contra sus pulmones. Sesshoumaru quiso sacudirla, sacarla de su estado, pero no quiso tocarla. ¿Qué había pasado? Su poder había incinerado a un youkai, eso estaba claro. El repentino cambio desde 'humana indefensa' a 'asesina de demonios' le aterrorizó. La pequeña niña ante sus ojos realmente le _aterrorizaba_. Era un concepto que no podía digerir del todo. "¿Kagome?" dijo de nuevo. Su duro tono cubría cualquier nerviosismo.

Ella parpadeó y cerró su boca. "Vaya... Eso fue... inesperado."

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño. "¿No lo habías hecho antes?"

"No" contestó la chica firmemente. Finalmente bajó sus manos. "Vaya" dijo de nuevo. "¡Eso fue _increíble_!"

El humo ascendió desde el cadáver, nublando el aire entre la chica y él. Él tragó fuerte. "Deberías haberme dicho que eras una bruja."

Kagome rió, algo mareada por el exceso de energía y el alivio de estar viva. "¡No lo soy! No soy una bruja. Soy una miko. Más o menos. Aunque lo he purificado. ¡Tal y como una miko buena y apropiada debería hacer!" Levantó las manos. "Pero nunca había hecho algo como _eso_ antes. Y lo he intentado desde hace _siglos_. ¡Menudo momento para el éxito!"

La quijada de Sesshoumaru se apretó y él trató de no da un paso hacia atrás. "¿Una miko?" No lo había sentido. ¿Cómo podría habérsele pasado tal poder?

Ella asintió no viendo su duda. "Sí, es una cosa de familia. ¡Vaya! Esto es... Quiero decir, ¡es impresionante! ¿Me pregunto si podría hacerlo de nuevo? Quiero decir, todavía puedo usar mis flechas, ¡pero es bueno saber que no soy tan indefensa cuerpo a cuerpo! ¡Espera a que le cuente a los demás!" Caminó hacia el cadáver, mirándolo fijamente, sudando, mientras levantaba su mochila. "¡Vaya!" dijo de nuevo poniendo la mochila en su hombro.

"Hm..." Él dio un paso hacia atrás mientras ella miraba el cuerpo del lobo de nuevo.

Kagome se giró rápidamente y lo miró, las esquinas de su boca bajando. "Oye, no voy a _hacerte_ daño, Sesshoumaru" dijo intentando alcanzarle. Su frente estaba brillando del sudor. A la luz del Sol, parecía que estaba cubierta de muchos diamante pequeños.

Él esquivó su toque. "No sabía que fueses una miko."

Su ceño se mantuvo. "No voy a hacerte daño." dijo otra vez. "No hago daño a demonios que me han _ayudado_. ¿Qué sentido tendría?"

Sesshoumaru trató de no parecer que deseaba salir de su área inmediata. Por supuesto, a las miko de su calibre se les conoce por purificar demonios a varios metros de distancia. De repente tuvo la visión de su cuerpo carbonizado siendo llevado hasta su padre. "No tendría sentido. ¿Pero cuándo son los humanos lógicos?"

"Ahora eso es injusto" Mantuvo las manos en las asas de su mochila.

"Casi fallo al protegerte." dijo. "Si no hubieses purificado al lobo, habría fallado completamente."

Kagome sacudió su cabeza. "Eso no significa que vaya a _purificarte_".

"Estarías en tu derecho". Él entrecerró los ojos. "Y una miko no necesita motivos para librar al mundo de un youkai."

"Eso no es cierto", dijo ella enfadándose. "He conocido demonios que a los que nunca haría daño, incluso si fuese capaz de hacerlo."

Sesshoumaru giró su cabeza. "No deberíamos..." Dio un respiro dificultoso y se inclinó hacia delante, una mano apretando su pecho.

"Oh, Kami" Ella dejó caer su mochila y se movió hacia delante haciendo a Sesshoumaru moverse hacia atrás el doble de rápido. Kagome lo fulminó con la mirada poniendo las manos en su cadera. "¡Para ya eso! ¡No voy a hacerte daño! ¡A pesar de que necesites una buena bofetada justo ahora! Sólo quiero mirarlo, ¿De acuerdo? Te has hecho daño protegiéndome y voy a ayudarte a ponerte mejor. ¿Qué pasa si soy una miko? Sabemos cómo tratar una herida, ¿no?"

La sangre fluyó de entre sus dedos. "Me curaré yo mismo".

Kagome negó con la cabeza. "No tan rápido, no puedes. Te has sobre esforzado con todo eso de que te voy a purificar y ahora tu corazón está bombeando toda esta sangre. ¡Mira eso! ¡No estabas sangrando tanto cuando el lobo te lo hizo en un primer momento!" Dio otro paso hacia delante.

Esta vez Sesshoumaru no dio un paso hacia atrás, pero mantuvo un ojo alerta en ella. Desenvainó su espada haciéndola retroceder. "Te permitiré vendar la herida. Si siento que elevas tu poder, te mataré sin dudar."

La miko rodó los ojos. "De acuerdo. Es un acuerdo. Ven junto al arroyo."

Ellos caminaron por separado, pero tan pronto como Sesshoumaru se sentó en una piedra plana en el lecho, las manos de Kagome tocaron las suyas. "Vamos, necesito verlo." dijo suavemente quitando sus manos. Él gruñó por lo bajo, pero quitó su brazo.

Era una herida profunda. Podía ver el hueso blanco de su esternón. Pero también parecía que ya se estaba curando. Sus manos fueron a su clavícula. "Espero que no estés muy apegado a este haori," dijo, "porque está realmente estropeado. ¿Tienes otro?"

Él negó con la cabeza. "Planeaba regresar hoy. Era una patrulla corta."

Kagome frunció el ceño ligeramente y luego se encogió de hombros. No se podía evitar. "Quítatelo y buscaré algunas de mis vendas." Fue a su mochila mientras él se quitaba el haori, el dolor por la piel tirante evidente en su rostro, pero consiguió quitárselo del cuerpo. Dejó caer la ropa a un lado y se inclinó hacia delante para recuperar el aliento. Cuando Kagome regresó, sus ojos se agrandaron.

'Oh Dios', murmuró silenciosamente. Estaba sentado con los codos en sus rodillas y la cabeza gacha. El largo cabello colgaba por uno de sus hombros y la sangre goteaba hasta sus pantalones y al suelo. Su pecho desnudo y su espalda estaban pálidos como se esperaba, haciendo que el rubí de la sangre pareciese aún más dramático de lo que era. Era prácticamente doloroso ver sus anchos hombros y musculosos brazos. Kagome se dio cuenta en ese momento, más que en ningún otro momento de su vida, de que se había perdido ciertas partes de su vida.

Él levantó la mirada hacia ella y el dolor en sus ojos la devolvieron a la realidad. Levantó las vendas. "Aquí están." murmuró prácticamente corriendo hacia él. Poniendo un mano gentilmente en su hombro, lo empujó hacia atrás hasta que estuvo sentado recto de nuevo. El ensangrentado haori estaba junto a él, en otra piedra.

Dejó las vendas en el suelo y fue hacia el arroyo, sumergiendo la parte más limpia de la ropa destrozada en el agua. Regresando a su paciente, escurrió un poco la prenda antes de pasarla por su pecho. La sangre se esparció a una velocidad alarmante por la tela blanca. Chasqueó la lengua. "¿Dónde está tu peto? No te habría pasado esto si hubieses llevado armadura."

"Nunca he llevado un peto. Son incómodos."

Kagome sonrió manteniendo sus ojos en la herida mientras limpiaba la sangre. "Sí, son tan incómodos mientras salvan su vida y todo eso." Regresó al arroyo, enjuagó la tela y repitió el proceso. "Deberías tener uno" _Tendrás_ uno, añadió silenciosamente.

"Lo consideraré."

Ella sonrió Y desenrolló el vendaje. "Bueno, ya se está curando, y eso es bueno. Y rápido."

Sesshoumaru miró a otro lado. "Habría sobrevivido sin tu ayuda".

Kagome asintió."Lo sé, pero podrías haber perdido mucha sangre si seguías hiperventilando así. Y estarías débil."

"No si no hubiese estado cuidándote."

Ella rió con suavidad. "¿Cuidándome? ¡Estabas asustado de mí! Y actuando como un niño."

Apartó las manos de la chica."Déjame estar, mujer."

Ella negó con la cabeza."No. Curaré tu herida, la cual te hiciste por mi culpa. Gracias, por cierto."

Sesshoumaru gruñó suavemente y un punto de sangre apareció en el vendaje que Kagome acababa de poner. Suspiró y lo reemplazó sin decir nada. "Te dije que no me agradecieras, miko". Sus ojos dorados se desviaron a cualquier lugar excepto sus ojos. "Prometí protegerte. Estaba atado por el honor y he fallado."

Kagome se encogió de hombros."No puedes salvar a todos a la vez, Sesshoumaru. La próxima vez, serás mi samurái de la brillante armadura, de eso estoy segura." Rió mientras él fruncía el ceño. "Sólo bromeaba. Necesitas relajarte Sesshoumaru."

Él alzó una ceja. "Estoy perfectamente bien como soy."

"Ha estado muuy gruñón toda la mañana." dijo mientras rodeaba su torso con las vendas. "Quiero decir, con motivos, ya que hubo un demonio lobo y fue herido en el pecho _y_ descubriste que soy una miko que podría freírte con un toque; pero _aún así_, sólo eres un gran gruñón."

Sesshoumaru se sentó en posición vertical mientras ella se inclinaba hacia delante para rodear su cuerpo con sus brazos para vendarle bien. Olía a jengibre y naranjas. "Te tomas demasiadas libertades al hablar, Kagome."

Ella rió de nuevo. "¿Qué? ¿Miedo de las mujeres sinceras, Sesshoumaru?"

Él suspiró mientras ella anudaba los vendajes. "No. No le temo a nada."

"¿En serio? Eso es algo tonto. Hay muchas cosas de las que tener miedo en el mundo, y no tienes que ser un cobarde para temerlas." dijo mientras se levantaba. Mientras guarda sus suministros médicos, le lanzó una mirada sugestiva. "¡Estabas asustado de mí hace un momento!"

La indignación apareció en su pecho. "Nunca he estado asustado. Sólo me _inquietaba_ tu poder. No tú, Kagome."

"Ah um. Por supuesto." Ella le guiñó y cerró su mochila. "¿Estás seguro de que estás bien?"

"Estoy _bien_." dijo apretando sus dientes. "Deja de molestarme, mujer. Y deja ya esa alegría innecesaria. Me ataca los nervios."

Kagome rodó sus ojos. "¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ¡Un gruñón!" Rebuscó en su mochila, sacando ropa nueva. "De todos modos, debería irme a vestir. No puedo ir por ahí con mis pijamas." Dijo señalando su camiseta de 'Bésame, soy irlandesa' que Eri le había traído de un viaje por Europa. Era una broma, por supuesto, y siempre había sido catalogada como una camiseta no abierta al público. Los pantalones púrpura de pijama también un poco demasiado. "Vuelvo en un segundo."

Sesshoumaru gruñó de acuerdo mientras examinaba su trabajo, dejando correr sus garras por las vendas. La miko había hecho un trabajo decente, decidió. Tampoco era como si lo necesitase, de todos modos. Ella era una criatura extraña, capaz de matar y curar con el mismo toque. Se estremeció libremente ante el pensamiento de ser purificado por su mano.

Kagome reapareció y echó la otra ropa en la mochila. "Necesito desesperadamente un baño, pero creo que tendrá que esperar." Puso la mochila en su hombro y lo miró, expectante. "¿Estás listo? Prometiste llevarme de regreso. Entonces te librarías de mí."

"Lo recuerdo. Te llevaré a tu destino."

Su corazón se encogió ligeramente y su respiración se detuvo. Ella se dio cuenta de que no sabía qué hacer después de que la dejase. ¿Saltar al pozo y esperar por lo mejor? Tal vez la lleve a su casa, o a la época de Inuyasha. O incluso más atrás en el pasado. Kagome no se inclinaba mucho por esa posibilidad. No conocía mucho a nadie más viejo que Sesshoumaru, en realidad. Nadie más podía ayudarla de todos modos. Podría buscar a Myoga... Estaba bastante segura de que era mayor que Sesshoumaru.

Negó con la cabeza ante esa idea ridícula. Ya pensaría en algo cuando llegase al pozo.

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño ante la expresión distraída de su acompañante y se levantó. "Espero que ese poder secreto tuyo no nos traiga más emociones esta mañana." Hizo una pausa y la miró. "¿Requieres alguna comida?"

"No, la cena fue _más_ que suficiente." dijo regresando a la realidad. A pesar de que Sesshoumaru había cogido la mayoría del ciervo, su parte había sido suficiente como para llenarla una semana. Caminó hacia el arroyo, una sonrisa en el rostro. "¿Listo?"

Sin esperar respuesta, Kagome saltó hacia una roca en medio del agua, delicadamente manteniendo el equilibrio mientras se encaminaba hacia la siguiente piedra. Sesshoumaru observó con interés el cómo ella se movía como un pájaro, saltando de un lugar a otro, hasta que se quedó sin piedras. Ella se quedó tambaleándose unos momentos sobre sus pies. "Sólo entra en el agua" dijo él, "No es tan profundo".

"¡Ni hablar! Tardé muchísimo en secar mis pantalones por lo de ayer!"

Él suspiró mientras ella se balanceaba sobre una piedra. Acuclillándose, se lanzó fácilmente al aire, atrapando a Kagome mientras pasaba junto a ella, y aterrizó suavemente al otro lado. "Ya está. Ahora no te quejarás sobre mojarte la ropa" dijo liberándola inmediatamente.

"Gracias." murmuró sintiendo sus mejillas arder involuntariamente. No te alteres, Kagome, se amonestó a sí misma.

"¿Vienes?"

Ella miró hacia arriba y se dio cuenta de que Sesshoumaru estaba ya bastante lejos. "¡Oh, claro! Perdona, sólo estaba pensando". Se dio prisa. "Creo que todavía estoy algo alterada por la liberación de mis poderes."

Sesshoumaru midió su brillante rostro rojo. "Hmm. Ya veo". Esperó a que ella le alcanzase y comenzó a caminar de nuevo. "¿Estarán tus amigos en el pueblo?"

Kagome se encogió de hombros, el color abandonando sus mejillas. "Intentaré encontrarles. Espero que lo haga."

"¿Y si no?"

La miko frunció el ceño y repentinamente su logro de esa mañana significó poco. ¿De qué serviría si nunca podría reunirse con la gente a la que protegería con ese poder? De repente se preguntó si ellos la echarían de menos ya, si Shippo habría engatusado a Inuyasha para que fuese a buscarla o si estarían esperándola junto al pozo para verla reaparecer. "No lo sé."

El taiyoukai frunció el ceño también dándose cuenta de que había importunado a su compañera temporal. "Estoy seguro de que Rin e Inuyasha te encontrarán."

"Inuyasha tiene sus propios problemas", respondió hoscamente. "Y Rin... bueno, estaría feliz de verme, espero, pero no sé si ella tiene la menor idea de cómo encontrarme." Sonrió suavemente ante el recuerdo de la pequeña niña. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde que Kagome la haya visto, tanto que seguramente Rin ya sería un par de centímetros más alta. La última vez que el grupo había visto a Sesshoumaru, él había estado solo, y por supuesto nadie estaba con él cuando se lo encontró junto al pozo unas cuantas noches atrás, trescientos años en el futuro.

"Pero ese Inuyasha, ¿te protege?"

Kagome se encogió de hombros de nuevo no sabiendo cómo responder. "A veces. No siempre necesito ser protegida." dijo con una pequeña sonrisa alzando sus manos. "Creo que si Inuyasha se entera de lo que hice hoy esperaría que lo hiciese siempre para protegerme a mí misma."

"Ahora que _puedes_ protegerte tú sola, será más fácil para tus compañeros de viaje." dijo Sesshoumaru.

"Cierto. Es gracioso, pero nunca me había acercado a un poder como ese antes a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos." Kagome respondió. "Tal vez dependía demasiado de Inuyasha. ¿Sabes qué debería hacer? Debería conseguir un arco, algunas flechas y practicar mis poderes. Normalmente me preocupo tanto por mi puntería que quizá eso es lo que me está restringiendo. ¿Qué opinas?"

Él parpadeó. "No tengo la más remota idea de cómo funcionan los poderes de una miko. Si eres un arquero, es natural preocuparse por la puntería. Sé agradecida de que puedas defenderte con un arco también. Y sería mejor que le preguntases a otra sacerdotisa, no a un youkai. ¿Alguno de tus acompañantes en una sacerdotisa?"

Kagome arrugó la nariz. "Una de ellos. Pero no quiero preguntarle a ella. Es... _difícil_ de tratar. Tenemos también un monje en el grupo, pero sería inútil hacerle preguntas referentes a mis poderes."

"¿Una miko _y_ un monje?" preguntó Sesshoumaru. El pequeño pánico que surgió ante el descubrimiento de los poderes sagrados de Kagome regresó de nuevo. A diferencia de Kagome, el monje y la miko desconocidos sí que conocerían bien sus propias habilidades. "¿Entonces sería sensato que te acompañe? Pueden creer que soy un enemigo."

A veces lo eres, pensó ella con el ceño fruncido. "No, está bien. Cuando lleguemos al pueblo puedes irte. Has hecho más que suficiente, Sesshoumaru."

Sólo par de minutos después, emergieron del bosque no muy lejos de donde Kagome había sido atacada por el samurái. Kagome podía ver a los campesinos trabajar en el campo a sus pies, indiferentes al paso de los samurái el día anterior. Sonrió suavemente. Después de todo, ellos eran los ancestros de sus amigos, del pueblo que ella conocía y amaba. "Creo que ya llegamos. Supongo que es hora de decir adiós." dijo ella girándose hacia el demonio perro. "Ha sido toda una aventura, Sesshoumaru. No tienes ni idea."

El taiyoukai asintió. "Ha sido interesante. Adiós, Kagome." Se giró y comenzó a caminar de nuevo al bosque.

"Espera."

Él se dio la vuelta para observarla y a pesar de la luz de sol, Kagome recordó la noche oscura trescientos años en el futuro, cuando le había dado la misma mirada. Kagome intentó sonreír, pero salió muy forzado, así que lo dejó pasar. "¿Quieres algo de chocolate? Como un agradecimiento por todo lo que has hecho. Quiero decir, sé que no quieres que te dé las gracias, pero yo quiero hacerlo, así que pensé que quizás me dejarías." Dejó salir un suspiro ante sus desvaríos.

Se acercó lentamente a ella. "¿Qué es chocolate?" preguntó pronunciando la palabra con lentitud.

Ella se agachó y sacó una barra envuelta en papel de aluminio y su envoltorio de la mochila. El aire frío había evitado que se derritiera. "Chocolate. Dulce." Entrecerró los ojos unos momentos. El chocolate no era muy sano para perros, ¿Pero afectaría de igual modo a los demonios perro?

"Soy inmune a los venenos" dijo él malentendiendo la expresión.

Ella le ofreció una brillante sonrisa. "No intento envenenarle. Pero lo más probable es que nunca haya probado el chocolate. Me preguntaba si podría hacerle daño en el estómago. Pero Inuyasha lo ha comido antes, así que..." Se encogió de hombros y levantó la mochila. "Vamos a comer junto al pozo de allí. No quiero sentarme particularmente a la vista del pueblo."

Sesshoumaru asintió siguiéndola más por curiosidad que cualquier cosa. "¿Es el chocolate una delicia en tu pueblo?"

"Bueno, algunas personas lo creen," contestó, "pero es bastante común, así que no creo que califique como delicia. Pero está bueno. Ya verá."

El Pozo Come-Huesos llegó a la vista y ellos se sentaron cerca de la hierba bañada por el sol. Kagome alzó la cabeza y miró al cielo. Era inusualmente brillante para la época de otoño y ella respiraba el aire frío. "Es un día precioso. Un buen día para chocolate."

Sesshoumaru miró hacia arriba también y se encogió ligeramente de hombros. "Es sólo un día más. Únicamente tu tiempo de vida mortal te engaña al apreciar más un día soleado que uno lluvioso."

"Tal vez porque los días soleados son _mejores_ que los lluviosos." replicó Kagome mientras volvía a doblar el brillante papel de aluminio que cubría el chocolate. "No es que no me guste una buena tormenta de vez en cuando, pero prefiero los días en los que puedo salir afuera sin mojarme." Rompió la barra en dos mitades y le dio una al demonio perro.

"Tienes una peculiar aversión al agua" dijo Sesshoumaru tomando la barra oscura con su mano y mirándola fijamente. El dulce olor subió hasta su nariz y observó a Kagome tomar un bocado de su mitad.

"Tienes una peculiar aversión al chocolate" respondió. "Vamos. Pruébalo. Prometo que no lo he envenenado." Rodó los ojos y se echó de nuevo en la hierba, tapando sus ojos del sol con su antebrazo.

Él lo olisqueó de nuevo y probó un bocado, sorprendido de lo rápido que se disolvió en su lengua. "Cubre mi garganta de una manera incómoda" dijo masticando con lentitud.

Kagome suspiró. "De acuerdo, aparte de eso, ¿te gusta?"

"Aceptable." respondió tomando otro mordisco.

Ella rió suavemente y se puso sobre las rodillas, inclinándose hacia el pozo hasta que pudo apoyarse en uno de sus laterales. Sus brazos doblados bajo su mejilla, y la cabeza girada hacia él. Mordisqueó la tableta de chocolate. "¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta personal?"

Sesshoumaru asintió. "Dependiendo de la pregunta, sí."

"¿Alguna vez has querido huir?" preguntó. "¿No querer regresar a casa? Quiero decir, probablemente hayas tenido muchas oportunidades en sus patrullas."

Sesshoumaru pasó su lengua por los colmillos llenos de chocolate. "Nunca deshonraría a mi padre al escapar cobardemente, sin importar las pruebas a las que me he enfrentado."

"Esa no era mi pregunta y lo sabe".

Él tragó fuerte. "Una vez. Después de que mi madre se fuera. Sólo tenía setenta y cinco años. Un niño, según tú. No mucho más de ocho años en edades humanas. No era capaz de patrullar yo solo por aquel entonces, por supuesto, pero recuerdo querer huir de allí."

Sus ojos brillaron con educada curiosidad. "¿Por qué no lo hiciste?"

"Sabía incluso entonces que podía traer deshonor a mi padre al tener a tal desagradecido heredero. También, él podía ir a por mí y encontrarme en poco tiempo. No tenía deseos de sus castigos." dijo, terminando su parte.

Kagome cerró los ojos. "Aunque eras joven."

Sesshoumaru lamió el chocolate de la punta de sus dedos mientras los ojos de Kagome seguían cerrados. "Soy mayor ahora y más sabio. No evitaría mis obligaciones."

"Eso es admirable."

Él la miró fijamente aunque ella todavía estuviese apoyada contra el pozo. "También tienes obligaciones" dijo. "Tienes el poder tras el que estaba ese lobo, el que sentí anoche. Es la carga que debes llevar, en tus propias palabras. No abandonarías esa obligación, ¿cierto?"

"No, no puedo, Eso lo sé." Abrió los ojos y esos estaban tan llenos de dolor que Sesshoumaru tuvo que mirar hacia otro lado. "Pero a veces, te sientes llamado a escapar. Te piden que dejes tus deberes atrás."

"¿Te han pedido que abandones tus obligaciones?" Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño."¿Quién? ¿Acaso él no posee honor?"

Kagome se deslizó del pozo, su cuerpo haciéndose una bola mientras suspiraba. Metió el último trozo de su mitad de chocolate en la boca y chupó lentamente lo que se había derretido en sus dedos mientras miraba al cielo. Sesshoumaru miró a otra parte. "Fue Inuyasha."

"¿Y quién es él para decirte que lo dejes?" preguntó el demonio perro, indignado ante la idea de renunciar al honor propio.

"Hace mucho tiempo, él era mi héroe." respondió ella silenciosamente.

"Heroísmo obsoleto no es motivo para tenerle tal respeto a un hombre." dijo Sesshoumaru.

Kagome alzó una fina ceja."Así que si alguna vez usted comienza a matar humanos sin motivo y se convierte en alguien frío de corazón y cruel, ¿no debería tenerle respeto nunca más?"

El puente de su nariz se arrugó por un momento ante sus palabras. "Si esas acciones realmente son sin motivos, entonces no existe honor en ellas. Pero al juzgar a otra criatura, debes entender que no puedes comprender todos sus motivos."

"Lo mantendré en mente." murmuró ella.

"Haces preguntas extrañas."

Ella asintió. "Me lo han dicho."

Se sentaron en silencio unos momentos y Kagome miró mientras los ojos de Sesshoumaru se paseaban por el bosque cada pocos segundos. Estaba listo para irse, pero ella no lo estaba para dejarle ir. No todavía, cuando no estaba segura de qué había en el fondo del pozo. "Sesshoumaru, ¿has escuchado lo que el lobo me dijo antes de que lo purificara?"

"No, estaba más ocupado con tu muerte inminente y mis propias heridas." contestó con acidez.

"Cierto. Bueno, dijo que quería el poder que yo poseía. Dijo que '_le_ llevará a un nivel superior de poder'. Dime que eso no suena a problemas."

"Obviamente, el lobo tenía un líder de manada al que planeaba entregar tus pertenencias."

Kagome lo miró. "¿_Ese_ lobo? ¿_Ese_ lobo no era el líder de su manada? ¡Oh, vamos, Sesshoumaru! He conocido a unos cuantos jefes de manada y eran debiluchos en comparación con ese demonio."

El taiyoukai frunció el ceño ligeramente. "He escuchado algunos extraños reportes de un demonio reuniendo seguidores en esta parte de las tierras de mi padre. Vine aquí en parte para averiguar si los rumores eran ciertos, pero no he encontrado pruebas."

"Yo creo que sí." contestó la chica poniéndose de pie. "Ese lobo definitivamente trabajaba para un demonio poderoso y considerando que casi _te_ pica en dos, el lobo era lo suficiente poderoso por sí solo." Levantó las manos rindiéndose mientras él le gruñía."Oye, sólo estoy diciendo lo que ha pasado. Eres un buen luchador, lo juro, pero casi te mata. Seamos sinceros con ello."

"Aún así lo destruiste sonoramente." murmuró Sesshoumaru.

"Sí, exacto." dijo Kagome casi que disfrutando de sus refunfuños. "El asunto es que no deberías ser tan desdeñoso con la idea de que hay algo buscando influenciar por esta zona. Y si estoy en lo cierto y ese lobo era el líder de su manada, entonces tienes serios problemas. Cuando hay un lobo, siempre hay más. Créeme, lo sé. A veces no te puedes deshacer de ellos, sin importar lo mucho que lo intentes."

El taiyoukai arqueó una ceja. "Hablas desde la experiencia personal."

Ella se sonrojó de una forma muy bonita. "Sí, en una ocasión tuve un lobo que decía estaba enamorado de mí." Ella tragó y fulminó con la mirada al demonio perro sonriente. "¡No es gracioso! ¡Fue realmente embarazoso!"

"No me divierte tu vergüenza ante la situación. Me hace gracia el hecho de que seas una miko que purifica a un lobo con facilidad y seas el objeto de las atenciones no deseadas de otro lobo." La sonrisilla se amplió. "Tal vez si le dices que has asesinado a su igual te deje tranquila."

"¡No he asesinado a nadie! Fue en defensa propia."

"Por supuesto" Él siguió mirando al cielo.

Kagome gruñó con la garganta. "Oh, sólo está molesto porque la pequeña niñita le dio una paliza al lobo grande y malo cuando usted no pudo."

Sesshoumaru se mantuvo en silencio unos momentos. "¿Realmente crees que el lobo tenía algún amo a parte de su jefe de manada?"

Ella asintió. "Incluso si era el líder de su manada, era un demonio poderoso."

"Muy bien" Se levantó y miró al horizonte. "Debo irme."

"Sólo bromeaba." dijo ella frunciendo el ceño ante la repentina prisa. "Sobre mí siendo mejor luchadora que usted."

"Estoy al tanto de ello. Pero debo regresar ahora a casa."

"Mentiroso. Te he ofendido." El ceño se acentuó. "No estabas tan deseoso de irse a casa hace un minuto. ¿O es que sólo te estoy molestando?"

Sesshoumaru suspiró internamente. "Me has dado mucho que considerar en un sólo día, Kagome, que lo que un humano me ha dado en mi vida. Creo que eres _demasiado_ interesante para mis gustos."

Kagome se incorporó y puso las rodillas debajo de su barbilla. "¿Sigues asustado de mí?"

"No. Pero debo ir. Si tienes razón sobre lo de este lobo teniendo un amo, debo reportárselo a mi padre."

La miko trató de sonreír. "Oh, de acuerdo. Lo comprendo." Se levantó y limpió la hierba y hojas que había en su parte posterior. "Adiós, Sesshoumaru." Ella hizo una reverencia y se estiró a tiempo de verlo inclinar su cabeza ligeramente.

"Adiós."

Por segunda vez, se dio la vuelta, pero ella no lo llamó esta vez. Su espalda desnuda, sólo envuelta en los vendajes, retrocedió hacia los árboles mientras ella pestañeaba. Se había ido. Se sintió sorprendentemente sola.

"Despiértate." murmuró para sí misma. "Ese era Sesshoumaru, después de todo. Sólo te irás a casa y olvidarás todo esto. No importa que haya sido tu único amigo en este lugar."

Kagome suspiró pesadamente y se dio la vuelta hacia el pozo, poniendo sus manos en el borde. Trató de sentir su poder antes, cuando hablaba con Sesshoumaru, pero su conversación la había distraído. No podía sentirlo.

Ahora sí que podía. Pulsaba silenciosa y débilmente bajo sus dedos. "De acuerdo, hagamos un trato." susurró. "Me voy a casa y averiguo qué pasa contigo, ¿de acuerdo?"

Decidió trepar abajo en vez de saltar ciegamente, sólo para estar seguros. Acomodando su mochila sobre el hombro, Kagome se sostuvo del borde del pozo y fue bajando hasta la enredadera. Sus zapatillas se deslizaban sobre la superficie arcillosa de las paredes y sus dedos se volvieron blancos debido a la presión mientras ella intentaba llegar hasta abajo. Cada lugar donde poner los pies lo conseguía con cinco minutos de búsqueda y ya estaba sudando antes de que estuviese a mitad de camino.

Su mano repentinamente se separó de la pared, con trozos de la arcilla enterrados entre sus dedos y dentro de las uñas. Chilló y cayó, aterrizando sobre un tobillo y sus manos en el fondo del pozo.

Un dolor repentino subió por la pierna que había caído primero y ella hizo una mueca, removiéndose hasta apoyarse en la cadera. "Hijo de _perra_" gruñó agarrando su tobillo.

"Un uso irónico de las palabras."

Kagome subió la mirada para encontrarse con el rostro de Sesshoumaru en lo alto del pozo, su trenza colgando hasta su hombro. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada. "¿Me vas a ayudar o sólo te vas a quedar allí?" gruñó.

"¿Por qué estás en un pozo seco?" preguntó en respuesta.

"Tenía sed." espetó.

Él rodó los ojos, se apartó de la vista y un momento después saltó hacia el fondo del pozo, aterrizando con una gracia que sólo hacía que su tobillo le doliese más. Él se inclinó hacia abajo y la tomó entre sus brazos acunándola hacia su pecho. Kagome no tuvo tiempo de darse cuenta de la proximidad. Otro salto grácil y él ya la estaba sentando en la hierba. "Si sigues llamándome hacia aquí nunca voy a poder escapar de ti." murmuró.

"Mira quién habla. Estuviste aquí en medio segundo. ¿Qué estabas haciendo, mirándome desde los árboles? Acosador."

Rodó los ojos. "No responderé a tal ridículo comentario. Por cierto, estás sucia ahora." dijo frunciendo el ceño ante la marca de la mano que había dejado en su hombro.

"Lo siento" ella murmuró mirando al fango negro y viscoso en sus manos. La ira sarcástica se deslizó fuera de su rostro. "Bueno, esto no me parece barro."

Sesshoumaru paró de quitar eso de su hombro y lo olisqueó. "No lo es. Es... sangre. Creo."

"¿Qué?" Chilló ella de nuevo y comenzó a frotar las manos contra la hierba. "Oh, ¡me voy a bañar durante una semana completa!"

"Está mezclado con hojas descompuestas y otro material de planta." continuó ignorando sus chillidos. Frunció ligeramente el ceño. "Es un demonio árbol. O al menos, una parte de ello."

"Ohhh, ew." gruño la miko dándose cuenta de que el lodo iba ya a medio camino de su pierna. "No había un demonio árbol muerto en el pozo _ayer_"

Él la miró. "¿Es algún tipo de hábito el saltar a este pozo en particular?"

"Cállate. Tengo que volver a cambiarme de ropa." Intentó ponerse de pie y puso presión en ambas piernas antes de caer de nuevo hacia la hierba. "O no." Ella chilló. "Eso duele."

Sesshoumaru se agachó y atraje su pie hacia él, ganándose otro chillido. Bajó sus calcetines y aplicó algo de presión en la articulación, provocando un siseo de dolor en Kagome. "Te has torcido el tobillo. Era de esperar teniendo en cuenta que saltas a pozos secos."

"¿Podrías dejar ya eso?" presionó. Tomó su mochila y comenzó a buscar en su interior. "Ya no me queda esparadrapo o vendas elásticas."

"¿Vendas _elásticas_?"

Ella suspiró. "Nada importante. Mira, ¿podrías llevarme al pueblo? Sé que se asustarán cuando te vean, pero probablemente tengan una miko. Obviamente no puedo ir a buscar a mis amigos todavía. O nunca." Lanzó una mirada fulminante al pozo. "Si no me llevas sólo me queda ir arrastrándome. Por favor, no me hagas arrastrarme."

"Te llevaré. No hace falta suplicar." La alzó en sus brazos de nuevo. Su mochila permaneció en sus piernas. "No preciso de chocolate para esto."

Kagome se relajó y se apoyó otra vez contra su pecho desnudo, las rodillas desapareciendo entre el tupido pelaje. Su tobillo le dolía, pero apenas le prestó atención. "Gracias." murmuró luchando contra el aleteo en su estómago y el sonrojo que subía por su garganta.

Él se encogió de hombros y comenzó a caminar colina abajo hacia el pueblo. "Me has causados muchos problemas, mujer."

"Es por lo que parezco vivir últimamente" murmuró. "Eso, y saltar en pozos." rió suavemente.

Él miró hacia ella y observó las gotas caer por su mano. "Soy…"

"Detén ya eso." ordenó echándose hacia atrás.

"Lo siento." masculló ella secando las gotas. Nuevas lágrimas reemplazaron las anteriores tan rápido como ella podía quitarlas.

"¿Te duele tanto?" Apretó ligeramente el agarre.

Ella se acurrucó contra él apoyando su cabeza contra su cuello. Sus lágrimas se deslizaron por su pecho formando pequeñas sendas plateadas en su piel. "Sí." dijo ella. Su corazón se estaba contrayendo repentina y dolorosamente, apretándose con cada respiración.

El pozo no funcionaba.

Era la primera vez que se daba cuenta, aunque había sido consciente de ello en el instante en que su pie se había torcido bajo el peso de su cuerpo. El pozo se había cerrado a ella. Incluso en ese estado de comprensión, no podía pensar el porqué. Había poder fluyendo en él. Lo había sentido. ¿Qué pasaba? ¿Por qué la había lanzado atrás en el tiempo unos siglos más y luego cerrado? No tenía sentido.

Podía sólo pensar que había tenido suerte al no saltar desde lo alto. Podía haberse roto una pierna por ello.

"Me han visto."

Kagome levantó su cabeza y se dio cuenta de que los pueblerinos estaban corriendo por los campos, lejos del taiyoukai, como cucarachas cuando enciendes la luz. Se limpió las lágrimas una vez más y se enderezó en los brazos de Sesshoumaru. "No te harán daño mientras yo esté aquí." susurró.

"O intentarán herir _porque_ estás aquí." replicó. Observó con los ojos entrecerrados mientras los villanos se agrupaban al final del camino por el que iba caminando.

"Por favor, no mates a nadie"

Él bufó.

"Hablo en serio, Sesshoumaru."

Suspiró. "Lo intentaré."

Una última lágrima se deslizó por su mejilla. "Eres realmente distinto." Se sonrojó cuando él la observó con una expresión divertida. "Quiero decir, distinto de lo que la gente dice de ti."

"No me conoces tanto." murmuró.

"No tienes ni idea."

Él caminó por la vía entre plantaciones de arroz donde nada crecía. La multitud a las puertas del pueblo se agrandó. Blandían utensilios rústicos de arado y escucharon un par de murmullos sobre lo cerca que él mantenía a Kagome a su pecho. Y sobre cómo ella se recostaba cómodamente. Él quería golpearles, quitar esas sucias palabras de sus sucias bocas, pero no podía soltar a Kagome. Los villanos sólo se detuvieron cuando sus oídos podrían haberlos escuchado también.

Se detuvo en las lindes de los campos, mirando a los rostros enfadados y contorsionados de los pueblerinos. Kagome trató sonreír y falló. "Soy una curandera. Una miko." dijo. "Me he herido un tobillo."

Murmuraron entre ellos de nuevo.

"Por favor. Él no os hará daño." dijo.

"Los demonios no son bienvenidos aquí." gritó alguien desde atrás. Hubo una oleada de afirmaciones.

"Esto no tiene sentido." murmuró Sesshoumaru.

Kagome frunció el ceño. "Mirad, soy una miko, ¿de acuerdo? Creedme, si él fuese una amenaza, no estaría aquí, Sólo quiero a alguien con algunos suministros para que pueda vendarme el tobillo y entonces nos iremos."

"No puedes ser una miko" una mujer con el rostro parecido a una ardilla gritó. "No estarías tocando esa cosa si lo fueses."

Ella miró cómo los hombres acercaban a las mujeres a ellos, protegiéndolas con sus cuerpos, y Kagome se dio cuenta de lo que pensaban sobre el demonio que la sostenía. "Oh, por el amor de..."

La multitud se dividió repentinamente y una mujer apareció. Portaba el uniforme de las mikos y una espada en el costado. Alta y saludable, parecía empequeñecer a los aldeanos a su alrededor. Su rostro era hermoso y su cabello era negro y limpio, con un pico en "V" en su frente. Tenía el resplandor puro que sólo los verdaderos penitentes poseían. La miko miró fijamente a Kagome, sus ojos no se posaron en Sesshoumaru. "Es una miko." declaró. "Dice la verdad."

Los ojos de Kagome se agrandaron. "¿Midoriko?"

* * *

><p>En las notas de autora, RosieB nos explica que buscó información acerca de Midoriko. Sobre ella sólo dicen que vivió "siglos atrás", pero no especifican el año. Como ella viste el traje de las mikos y posee armadura, RosieB juzgó que 300 años estaban bien y no era <em>tanto <em>tiempo.

Espero que os guste mi traducción y gracias desde lo más profundo de mi corazón a todas las que leen/marcan favoritos/amas/viven/lloran y etc. mi traducción. Os quiero. A todas.

Un beso muy grande.


	4. Familiaridad

Hola, gente.

No me matéis plz que os quiero. Además, si me matáis, no habrá continuación!

Bueno, agradeced a las personas anónimas (o no tanto, como alguna que otra con nombre) que por mi ask me recuerdan constantemente que tengo una traducción que seguir. Ah, que no sabéis cuál es mi ask? está en mi perfil. Allí me hacéis preguntas de cualquier tipo y yo las contestaré.

Bueno, ahora viene cuando sigo que **Inuyasha no es mío, es de Rumiko T. y yo sólo uso sus personajes; de igual modo este fic no es mío, es de RosieB, por lo cual esto es una TRADUCCIÓN.**

Me ha costado 6 meses subir esto. Odiadme si queréis, yo seguiré queriéndoos. Aquí acaba mi discurso. Gilbirda (aka: Elizabehta), 30 Diciembre 2012 a las 3:08 de la mañana. (llevo desde las 12 o así trabajando en esto :3)

* * *

><p>El Taiyoukai del Pasado y el Futuro.<p>

**Capítulo 4: Familiaridad**

El polvo revoloteaba alrededor de sus pies mientras ella se movía buscando los ingredientes entre vasijas de arcilla que estaban por las esquinas de la cabaña. El fuego ardía bajo y ella vagamente lo observaba mientras le tiraba otro leño. Las chispas volaron hacia arriba, peligrosamente cerca del borde su hakama rojo.

"Aquí está" murmuró tomando un jarrón cercano a la puerta. Acercó su nariz y olfateó ligeramente haciendo una mueca. "Todavía está bueno" Cogió los trozos de tela que había encontrado anteriormente y se fue hacia su paciente.

Trabajó silenciosamente durante unos cuantos minutos, untando el bálsamo en la tela y enrollándolo alrededor del tobillo de Kagome. Era cálido y pegajoso, y Kagome se removió incómoda al tener a esa gran miko a sus pies.

"¿Cómo sabías mi nombre, Kagome-san?" murmuró Midoriko buscando otro trozo de tela.

Kagome se sonrojó y miró hacia otro lado, deseando algo más de compañía que la silenciosa miko. Se le había levado a la cabaña rápidamente después de de decir el nombre de la otra miko. Los aldeanos la aceptaron como miko tan pronto como las palabras salieron de los labios de Midoriko, pero Sesshoumaru permanecía afuera. Le había gruñido a uno de los hombres valientes que la habían levantado de sus brazos, pero continuaron apuntándole con las guadañas al cuello y él se había quedado quieto. Kagome se preguntó si continuaría esperándola. "Yo, esto… eres famosa… de donde yo vengo".

Le sonrió algo temblorosa a la otra miko. Midoriko no era del tipo de personas a las que mentir. Y no estaba mintiendo, por supuesto. Kagome podía recordar aquella estatua con la forma de la miko cada vez que cerraba los ojos. Era definitivamente la misma mujer. La misma fuerza, la pasión que no se rinde, la misma mujer que había creado la Shikon no Tama de su propia alma y las almas de los demonios contra los que luchó. Sólo era un par de años más joven en esa época, en ese momento.

"No creo que sea tan conocida" murmuró Midoriko. "¿De dónde vienes?"

"Um… ya sabes, aquí… allí… Viajo bastante" Otra verdad.

Sus ojos oscuros y cuidadosos se posaron en Kagome. "Ya veo". Se levantó y recuperó un par de trozos de tela más, limpiando el cofre donde estaban. "Tienes que perdonar las condiciones de este pueblo. Estaba de paso y los aldeanos me dijeron que su curandero y su aprendiz habían muerto bajo la última epidemia. Lo he pasado un poco mal al buscar las cosas."

"Está bien." Kagome se retorció un poco mientras el bálsamo continuaba dándole una calidez antinatural a su pie. "Así que, ¿de dónde eres?"

"De un pueblo pequeño en el norte." Respondió sentándose para envolver el pie de Kagome para que el bálsamo estuviese en las capas interiores.

"¿Te vas a quedar aquí?"

"No. Estaba pensando irme hoy, en realidad. Entonces apareciste con tu acompañante."

Kagome le dio una sonrisa de disculpa. "Lo lamento. No pretendía arruinar tus planes."

Midoriko se encogió de hombros mientras apretaba los vendajes y los aseguraba en su sitio. "Realmente no tengo planes. Yo voy a donde me necesiten." Se levantó y limpió el polvo de sus rodillas. "Iré a que un aldeano te haga una muleta. No deberías levantarte sobre ese pie hasta dentro de un par de días." Frunció el ceño a la sangre viscosa todavía descendente por el lateral de Kagome. "¿Tal vez desees cambiarte?"

Ella arrugó la nariz. "Dejé mis cosas con Sesshoumaru. Si alguien pudiese…"

"No creo que nadie quiera acercarse a ese demonio." Replicó Midoriko, la voz repentinamente dura y afilada. Alzó una mano como diciendo que Kagome debía quedarse donde estaba, y se fue a otra habitación más privada. Después de mucho rebuscar, regresó con un kimono azul grueso y unas geta* en las manos. "Toma. Pertenecían a la hiza del curandero. Creo que tenía tu edad."

"¿No las necesita?" preguntó Kagome tomando las prendas.

"Murió junto a su padre y su aprendiz." Respondió rápidamente. "¿Te molesta usar ropas de una mujer muerta?"

Kagome inmediatamente pensó en Kikyo, recordando cómo se había puesto Inuyasha cuando Kagome había usado las ropas de una miko apropiada. Había sido hacía mucho tiempo, pero recordaba los celos que ya estaban comenzando a formarse en su corazón, incluso siendo tan temprano en su relación. "No, está bien." Dijo encogiéndose de hombros despreocupadamente.

Midoriko asintió. "Te conseguiré una muleta. Cámbiate y te sentirás mejor". Puso a un lado la cortina de la puerta y dejó entrar la luz anaranjada del atardecer.

Cuando se hubo ido, Kagome se levantó y se quitó los pantalones sucios mientras se balanceaba en su pie sano. Los lanzó hacia una esquina junto a la igualmente inmunda camiseta, preguntándose si la sangre y el lodo alguna vez conseguirían salir. No era que su madre estuviese particularmente sorprendida de que se las arreglase para destrozar más ropa.

Suspiró, sus brazos a medio camino de las mangas del kimono. Esperaba que pudisese volver a ver a su madre otra vez. Y a su hermano y su abuelo. E Inuyasha y sus amigos. Maldita sea, incluso le gustaría volver a ver a Naraku sólo para encontrar algo de _normalidad_.

Ponerse el kimono le tomó unos buenos diez minutos, incluyendo el obi, pero le mantuvo la mente en otras cosas. Cuando hubo terminado, y se hubo tirado en el camastro cansada y sudorosa, Midoriko regresó. Una muleta rudimentaria, principalmente formada por dos palos y una tira de cuero, colgaba de su mano. "Aquí tienes", dijo sonriendo levemente. Lo apoyó contra la camilla.

"Gracias", murmuró.

"¿Quieres algo de té?" la miko alzó una tetera caliente.

Kagome sonrió. "Sí, por favor. Aunque debería ir a decirle a Sesshoumaru que estoy bien. ¿Te importa si salgo unos momentos?". Trató de ignorar cómo la expresión de Midoriko se oscureció. "Sólo quiere volver con su padre y yo le estoy manteniendo aquí. Sólo quiero recoger mis cosas y decirle adiós." Añadió suavemente por vez tercera.

Midoriko expulsó un suspiro pesado. "De acuerdo. El agua tardará un par de munutos en hervir. ¿Quieres que vaya contigo?"

La joven frunció levemente el ceño imaginando cómo iría ese encuentro. Comenzaba a tener una dolorosa imagen de lo que Midoriko pensaba del youkai. "No, está bien. No me hará daño, ya lo sabes."

La sacerdotisa no pareció convencida, pero se volvió hacia el fuego, moviéndolo con un removedor antes de poner la tetera. "Esperaré por ti entonces.", dijo.

Kagome se piso de pie y cojeó fuera de la cabaña sin contemplaciones. La actitud de Midoriko hacia Sesshoumaru era problemática, aunque no del todo inesperada, especialmente viniendo de una miko. Probablemente había pasado su vida matando youkais como Sesshoumaru. Pero por otro lado Kagome ha pasado cuatro años de su propia vida haciendo lo mismo. Bueno, tal vez no iguales a Sesshoumaru.

Afuera, los aldeanos habían pausado sus tareas para observar a la extraña miko. Venían de los campos portando sus utensilios afilados a la altura de la cintura como si estuviesen listos para atacar. Todavía permanecía alerta. Podía decir que Sesshoumaru había puesto de los nervios a más de una persona ese día. Sabiamente decidió que no era buena idea preguntar dónde estaba el taiyoukai y continuó su caminata cojeando calle debajo de la avenida principal, hacia la colina y el pozo.

Oscurecía rápido. Los días se estaba haciendo más cortos y la temperatura se desplomaba cada vez más cada noche. Kagome deseó poder abrazarse a sí misma en vez de estar sosteniendo una muleta, pero se salvó al final de los campos.

"¿Te vas a quedar esta noche?"

Ella casi chilla y pegó un brinco, aterrizando dolorosamente en su tobillo. "Hijo de… Ay". Cerró los ojos unos momentos y se giró para mirarlo. "Gracias por esto.", refunfuñó.

"Pido perdón por asustarte. ¿Te vas a quedar esta noche?" preguntó de nuevo.

Kagome miró hacia el cielo. "Parece que sí. Vine a buscar mis cosas." Sonrió algo incómoda.

Él levantó la mochila amarilla y la alargó hacia ella. "Ese poder…" comenzó.

"¿Sí?" Ella alcanzó la mochila con algo de preocupación. Todos los fragmentos estaban allí. Podía sentirlo, pero la curiosidad brillando en los ojos de Sesshoumaru era preocupante. Se acordó nuevamente de que era un Sesshoumaru más joven y alocado. "¿Qué pasa con ello?".

"¿Podría decirme su naturaleza?"

Ella rió sin alegría y tomó la mochila. "¿Por qué debería hacerlo? Es mi carga. No tiene nada que ver contigo."

"Soy consciente de ello," dijo con los ojos fijos en su rostro. "Pero si te dejo te quedarás sola con ese poder."

"Lo he hecho antes." Murmuró ella sin saber a dónde iba él.

"Peor antes tenías a tus amigos." Sesshoumaru contestó. "Ahora sólo tienes estos humanos a tu alrededor.·

Kagome sonrió suavemente. "¿Te preocupa que lo cojan? No lo hagas. No tiene efecto en humanos. Sólo las mikos pueden sentirlo y sólo los demonios pueden ser afectados. No debería haberlo dejado contigo, eras el único en peligro."

"Me llamaba" susurró.

Ella se mordió un labio y asintió. "Puedo imaginarlo." Volvió a comprobar que no estuviese escondiendo ningún fragmento. No, todo limpio, pensó con alivio. Luchar contra un Sesshoumaru medio enloquecido con fragmentos y un tobillo torcido no era la forma en la que pensaba pasar su tarde.

"Pero llamaba falsamente," dijo irguiéndose. "Prometía poder, pero no era mi poder. Era el suyo. No deseo poder que no obtengo por derecho."

Kagome de repente tuvo el pensamiento de que llevárselo para darle un discurso a Naraku o Inuyasha. Una hora con la Joya y el Sesshoumaru joven entendía. Tal vez era cosa de hanyous lo de ser tan cabezotas. Por supuesto, no estaba segura de lo que "obtener por derecho" significaba. ¿No había estado tratando continuamente de matar a su propio hermano por Tetsusaiga? "Me alegro que te hayas dado cuenta" dijo.

Él asintió. "Pero sigue siendo peligroso. Para todo aquel que sólo oiga la promesa pero no la mentira."

"Y para todo aquel en el camino de ese demonio" ella añadió. "He visto pueblos perderse por culpa de esta maldita cosa."

"¿Entonces por qué te lo llevas con humanos en los que no puedes confiar?"

_Ah. _ Kagome negó ligeramente con la cabeza y sonrió. "Ya te lo dije. No pueden ser afectados. ¿Y realmente crees que alguno de ese grupito se va a poner amigablemente cercano a un demonio? Ella lo miró. "Además, sólo te conozco de un día y aún así te he dado los fragmentos."

"¿Fragmentos?"

Ella se encogió. "Sí, eso es lo que son. Deberíamos llamarlos como son. 'Poder' es un poco vago." Se encogió de hombros y dejó caer la mochila a sus pies. Sus brazos estaban cansados de caminar con la muleta. "Mira, no quiero mantenerte aquí por ninguna obligación. Has hecho lo que tenías que hacer, me salvaste dos veces. Creo que es bastante justo con un extraño. Y sé que quieres regresar con tu padre y contarle tus sospechas."

"Son tus sospechas, no las mías." Respondió. "¿Y qué harás si me voy?"

"No lo sé. Pensaba preguntarle a Midoriko si quería ayudarme." Dijo. "Me separaron de mis amigos en algo más que distancia. Creo que necesitaré algo de trabajo de magia poderosa para poder regresar. Y una sacerdotisa debe de servir."

"_Eres _una sacerdotisa."

"No una muy buena." Ella rió suavemente. "Al menos hasta esta mañana. Pero Midoriko sabe más que yo. Está correctamente entrenada."

Él gruñó un momento y se cruzó de brazos. "Odia mi especie."

"La mayoría lo hace." Ella murmuró.

"Pero tú no." Respondió. "¿Te gustaría viajar con alguien y confiar en él si no comparte tus mismos principios?"

Kagome frunció el ceño. "Bueno, realmente no lo había pensado así. ¿Pero qué más puedo hacer? Como sea, parece que tendré que quedarme aquí hasta que se cure mi tobillo. Y entonces, necesitaré ayuda con… mi situación" Mientras hablaba comenzó a molestarle su tobillo de nuevo. "Mira, Midoriko nos ha servido algo de té y…"

"Muy bien. Puedes ir." Se giró. "Pero no me voy a ir."

"¿Qué? ¿Por qué?" Ella levantó su mochila y casi se cae por el peso.

Él la atajó con facilidad y colocó la mochila en su espalda. "Obviamente necesitas mi de mi ayuda.", dijo. "Discute lo que tengas que discutir con la miko y entonces nos iremos mañana a donde necesites ir."

"No es necesa…"

"Lo es. Esos fragmentos poseen un gran poder y dos mujeres humanas, incluso aunque sean mikos, no pueden defenderse contra un ataque directo o lo que podáis encontraros." Sesshoumaru suspiró y cuadró los hombros. "Y no confío en ella".

"No le has hablado."

"No confío en su aroma."

Kagome rodó los ojos. "Oh. Está bien, entonces. Debe de ser el mal. Kami, ¡los demonios perro y sus asuntos con los aromas! Es escalofriante. ¿Alguna vez te lo has planteado?"

ÉL arqueó una ceja delicada. "¿Demonios perro?" repitió. "¿Conoces otro además de mi?"

Dándose golpes mentalmente, Kagome suspiró y asintió. "Inuyasha. Es mestizo. Creo que su nombre lo dice ya de por sí."

"¿Tratas con mestizos?"

Ella iba a golpearle, mandarlo a freír espárragos por criticar a los hanyous, quienes no podían elegir quiénes eran sus padres, pero se detuvo. La miraba con una curiosidad que nunca había visto en el Sesshoumaru del futuro. Realmente quería saber, se dio cuenta. "Esto, sí. Es mi mejor amigo." Murmuró. "¿No te lo había dicho?"

"No." Se irguió y la observó con sus ojos dorados, los cuales resplandecían bajo la luz del sol poniente. "¿Tienes una relación con él?"

Kagome frunció el ceño. "No veo cómo eso puede ser asunto tuyo."

"Solamente pregunto porque los compañeros se encontrarán los unos a los otros a pesar de todas las barreras", dijo bufando ligeramente. "Podría encontrarte."

"Oh. Entonces no. No estamos exactamente en una relación." Volvió a sufrir esa mirada curiosa de nuevo y se encogió de hombros casi sin ánimos. "Una vez… yo quería que lo hubiese. Pero es tonto. Está totalmente colgado por su ex-novia y ella ha vuelto. Y ah, todo es un gran desastre. Es bastante molesto, ¿sabes? Ya he salido del instituto y tengo suficiente con los dramas." Resopló y se cruzó de brazos, dándose cuenta de que Sesshoumaru no se enteraba de la mitad de sus divagaciones. "Lo siento."

"Está bien. Comencé a pensar en otras cosas.", dijo.

"Eres algo imbécil", murmuró quitando el cabello de los ojos. "¿Por qué quería que vinieses conmigo?"

"¿A parte de los motivos que dije antes?", preguntó arqueando una ceja. "Te puedes cansar al caminar con esa muleta tan patética."

"¿Y?"

"Te llevaré si hace falta." Él observó cómo los ojos de ella se desorbitaban. "Odio la pereza."

Kagome se apoyó en su pie bueno y agitó el extremo de la muleta debajo se su nariz. "¡No es pereza! ¡Es un tobillo torcido!" gruñó. Se cansó y se apoyó en la muleta de nuevo, suspirando. "Está bien, supongo que puedes llevarme."

"Gracias por concederme tal honor", dijo él entrecerrando los ojos.

"¡Tú fuiste quien se ofreció!"

Sesshoumaru se encogió de hombros. "My responsabilidad para con mi padre es proteger estas tierras. Esos fragmentos que llevas son un peligro en potencia, mayor que el rumor de un demonio poderoso. Siempre hay demonios poderosos, de los cuales la mayoría puedo encargarme yo mismo. Pero esos fragmentos… son distintos. Y peligrosos."

"Realmente no tienes ni idea.", murmuró ella. Suspiró y lo miró. "Si vienes conmigo y Midoriko está ahí, tienes que tener presente que no es como yo. Tienes razón. No le gustan los demonios. Y tienes más poder que yo."

Ella inspiró hondo y él sólo la miraba expectante.

"En otras palabras, Sesshoumaru, no la cabrees. No es bueno para tu salud, ¿entiendes?" Kagome lo observó mientras el enfado crecía en su expresión. "Todo esto se está poniendo complicado, lo lamento."

"¿Por qué?"

La miko sonrió. "Porque no has logrado escapar de mi. Lamento causarte tantos problemas."

"No es una molestia. No deseo especialmente regresar a casa." Dijo. Alzó la vista para fijarla en el Sol poniente tras las colinas. "Deberías regresar con la sacerdotisa."

"De acuerdo." Murmuró. "_Lo siento._ Aunque quizás no lo suficiente. Me he dado cuenta de que disfruto algo tu compañía."

"¿Te sorprende?", preguntó.

Ella rió y asintió con la cabeza. "La verdad, sí. Buenas noches, Sesshoumaru. Te veo mañana."

"Sí. Mañana."

Kagome sonrió relucientemente y se giró, dirigiéndose hacia el pueblo con la muleta. Sabía que la estaba mirando. No estaría ahí si se girase, pero él estaba observándola para asegurarse de que llegaba al pueblo a salvo. Se sentía extrañamente cálido el pensarlo y continuaba sonriendo cuando llegó a la choza temporal de Midoriko, dejando caer su mochila junto a la puerta. "Lamento que haya tardado tanto." Dijo todavía sonriente. "Sesshou…"

Midoriko saltó como una caja de sorpresa*, los ojos fijos en la mochila amarilla que estaba a los pies de Kagome. Dejó escapar un grito suave y giró su rostro.

"¿Midoriko?" Kagome cojeó hasta ella lo más rápido que su tobillo le permitió. "¿Qué pasa?", preguntó alzando una mano hacia la miko.

La sacerdotisa se calmó tras unos momentos, su respiración normalizándose, aunque el sudor era visible en su frente. "So…Sonará tonto, pero esa mochila amarilla… siento como si parte de mi corazón estuviese dentro. Se siente como si mi corazón— el que está dentro de mí— estuviese gritando." Tomó otra inspiración y sonrió suavemente a Kagome, claramente avergonzada por su comportamiento. "Perdóname."

"No, no. Está bien." Dijo Kagome, maldiciéndose mentalmente. ¿Por qué no había pensado en esto? Juntar a Midoriko y su corazón al completo con trozos de su alma en una misma sala debía de afectarla de alguna forma.

Midoriko se estaba relajando, dejándose ir de la pared a la que se había apoyado., pero Kagome podía ver que estaba lanzándole miradas cautelosas a su mochila amarilla. La miko más joven se acercó y alargó una mano hacia ella, tocándole el brazo. "Pasa con todas las mikos la primera vez que se lo encuentran", dijo improvisando sobre la marcha y haciendo una mueca por lo chillona que le salió la voz. "Duele. Créeme que cuando fui consciente de ella, sentí como me estuviesen arrancando algo del cuerpo." ¿No era eso cierto?, añadió silenciosamente.

"¿Qué es?"

Kagome arrugó la nariz y se sentó pesadamente en el suelo. "Esto, bueno, es una historia muy graciosa. Tal vez no tan graciosa…" Se detuvo y frunció el ceño. "Son fragmentos de una perla muy poderosa."

"¿Cómo puede ser eso divertido?" preguntó Midoriko frunciendo también el ceño. "¿Y por qué puedo sentirla?"

"Solo las mikos y los demonios pueden." Susurró Kagome, dándose cuenta de que se estaba metiendo en un callejón sin salida.

"¿De dónde viene? ¿Quién la ha creado?" Ella dio un paso hacia la mochila y Kagome la alcanzó, capturando a la mayor por la muñeca. "¿Por qué la posees tú?" Preguntó Midoriko, mirándola hacia abajo.

Kagome suspiró. "Es… bueno, no puedo decírtelo. Es poderosa. Es todo lo que tienes que saber. Y es peligrosa. Supongo que podrías decir que es mi trabajo el que no caiga en malas manos." Liberó a Midoriko y se echó hacia atrás.

"¿Tiene algo que ver con…?" Su voz se apagó unos momentos. "¿Por qué eres tan distinta?"

La miko más joven parpadeó. "¿Qué? ¿Cómo que distinta?"

"En muchas formas", dijo Midoriko suspirando ligeramente. "Pero puedo decir que la mayor diferencia es la que sólo yo puedo ver. Tu _brillo._"

"¿Qué?" se sentó de nuevo y entrecerró los ojos a la otra miko. "¿Qué quieres decir con 'brillo'?"

Midoriko hizo un gesto con la mano hacia la puerta. "Todo el mundo allá afuera, desde el más pobre hasta el anciano del pueblo y hasta el demonio que te acompaña, es como un resplandor blanco. Y luego estás tú… eres como una luz rosa cegadora. Más que una luz, incluso. Un gran fuego." Ella miró hacia otro lado unos momentos. "Sabía que estabas por llegar desde ayer. Pude sentirte, ver tu luz."

"Oh, Kami"

Ella se acercó. "He conocido reyes y grandes mikos. Ninguno de ellos poseía una luz como la tuya. Es como si no pertenecieras a aquí. Tú… no eres de _este mundo_, ¿verdad?" Los ojos de Midoriko se agrandaron ante su propia suposición. "Debería haberme dado cuenta antes. Ese poder, tu brillo, tus ropas. Incluso la forma en la que hablas es extraña a mis oídos. Nunca he visto nada como tú."

El corazón de Kagome se volvió pesado como el plomo, bajando por su pecho y llegando hasta el suelo. Había querido hacer esto a su estilo, a su tiempo. Pero bueno, el tiempo últimamente no estaba de su parte, ¿verdad? Suspiró y se echó el pelo hacia atrás. "Midoriko…" No puedo acabar.

"¿Estás atrapada aquí? ¿En nuestro mundo? ¿En _mi _mundo?" Sus ojos se encendieron con el fuego de la curiosidad. Sus manos temblaban.

"De acuerdo, _tienes _que calmarte." Dijo Kagome dándose cuenta de que esto era la fuerza de la emoción. Tomó las manos de Midoriko y la forzó a sentarse junto a ella. Mirando fijamente a los ojos ardientes de la miko, Kagome suspiró. "Escúchame y escucha atentamente. No puede contarle _a nadie_ sobre este, especialmente a Sesshoumaru…"

88888888888888888888

El taiyoukai caminó colina arriba lentamente, completamente ignorante de las mujeres que hablaban de él en el pueblo. Había enviado a la chica a la cabaña y ahora esperaba una noche tranquila bajo las ramas de un árbol en alguna parte. Después de todo, había estado despierto la noche anterior protegiendo a Kagome y a esos _fragmentos_¸ como ella los llamaba. Normalmente podría aguantar varias noches sin un poco de sueño, pero había estado forzándose a sí mismo en esta patrulla y ahora apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos.

Probablemente era el único motivo por el que no hubiera asesinado a esos aldeanos que lo había amenazado con instrumentos de arado. ¡De arado! Como si el heredero del Oeste puede permitirse ser herido por instrumentos de arado. Por supuesto, le había prometido a Kagome que no les haría daño, pero sentía que la consecuente indignación a la rudeza de los aldeanos merecía ser el centro de su atención en ese momento.

Se detuvo y miró hacia abajo al pueblo humano, donde comenzaban a encender lámparas de aceite. Podía oler el grasoso líquido ser quemado desde ahí. Débiles e inferiores criaturas. Ni siquiera podían ver en la oscuridad. No le había mentido a Kagome cuando le dijo que no tenía nada en particular en contra de los humanos, pero les tenía algo de pena por su debilidad.

Kagome. Ella no era débil. Bueno, quizá lo era en la definición física del término; pero muchos demonios luchaban con la magia que ella había empleado esa mañana y no eran considerados débiles. No, tenía que admitir que Kagome había escapado de su lástima y del trato inferior. Aunque ella sí que _hablaba, _¿verdad? Esa chica nunca se callaba, ni siquiera cuando dormía. No iba a admitir que había encontrado incluso atrayente el escuchar sus palabras medio murmuradas en sueños.

El viento de la noche temprana le azotó y él suspiró, recordando que estaba desnudo de cintura para arriba, excepto por las vendas claro está. Pasó una mano por su pecho y no sintió nada de sensibilidad allí. Las heridas estaban completamente curadas, como había pensado. Podría haberse quitado el vendaje, pero no tenía el más mínimo deseo de pasearse sin nada encima.

Comenzó a caminar colina arriba de nuevo, esperando encontrar un lugar libre de las interferencias de los aldeanos, pero a la vista de la cabaña de Kagome, antes de que anochezca. No le dedicó tiempo al cómo se preocupaba tanto por la seguridad de la chica. Ese no era el asunto principal, después de todo. Ella llevaba los fragmentos y esos fragmentos eran lo que él seguía ahora.

Sesshoumaru llegó a la vista del pozo y se detuvo con el ceño fruncido.

El pozo estaba cubierto por un humo negro e inodoro. Serpenteaba por los costados como una niebla. Bajo la luz del sol que quedaba, podía ver que la niebla tenía destellos púrpuras y rosados.

Tenía el presentimiento de que Kagome se alteraría bastante si viese esto.

Una sombra salió del bosque y el ceño de Sesshoumaru se profundizó. Caminaba a cuatro patas, abriéndose paso el humo, y pudo escuchar su mandíbula cerrarse con un chasquido. Otro lobo.

"Mataste a mi hermano."

Sesshoumaru desenvainó su espada. "He matado a hermanos de muchos demonios", contestó sin preocuparse de decir que en realidad había sido Kagome quien había matado al hermano del demonio. La piel de su pecho hizo un tiró cuando balanceó la espada diciéndole a Sesshoumaru que quizá su cuerpo no estuviese todavía preparado para esto.

El lobo volvió a chasquear su mandíbula mientras aparecía desde el humo. Sesshoumaru notó, con algo de rabia, que este parecía el hermano mayor. Era tan grande como un caballo de guerra. "Vengo a vengar a mi hermano", dijo el lobo.

"Lo suponía", dijo el Taiyoukai.

El lobo se echó hacia delante.

88888888888888888888

"¿Así que ese demonio también está en tu futuro?"

"Bueno, no es tan difícil, ¿no es así? Me refiero a que un demonio viva otros trescientos años."

"¿Cómo es en ese futuro?". Sus ojos se entrecerraron peligrosamente.

Kagome frunció el ceño. "Sabes que no puedo decírtelo." Ella miró cómo la otra sacerdotisa se oscurecía. "Mira, no te he dicho esto para que podamos hablar de su Sesshoumaru se convierte en un osito de peluche gigante o en un asesino de sangre fría. Te lo _dije _porque necesito _ayuda._"

Midoriko inspiró hondo. "Por supuesto, perdóname." Le dio a su acompañante una sonrisa cálida. "¿Quizás deberíamos comenzar por el pozo en sí mismo?"

"Nada parecía anormal cuando estuve allí antes." Dijo Kagome. "Pero si puedes ver algo que vaya mal, al menos sería algo."

"El problema es que el pozo no está imbuido con magia sagrada" dijo la miko mayor con el ceño fruncido. "Cualquier sacerdotisa tendría muchas dificultades para jugar con tal poder a no ser que sepa exactamente lo que está haciendo. Algo puede ir mal si trato de meterme con ello mucho."

Kagome encogió su pierna buena y apoyó la barbilla en la rodilla. "De acuerdo, nos lo tomaremos con calma. ¿Qué pasa si no encuentras nada?"

Midoriko lo pensó unos momentos. "Hay historias", comenzó lentamente, "de una bruja que vive en las montañas del norte. Dicen que es humana, pero es más vieja que cualquier demonio. Sabe todo sobre magia arcana, como la magia del pozo. Si ella no puede ayudar, no creo que nadie pueda."

"¿Un viaje a las montañas?" preguntó Kagome mirando hacia su tobillo.

"Estarás bien en un par de días. Sugiero la bruja de las montañas porque ella nunca abandona los picos. Cada persona a la que le hables del pozo sería otra persona que podría…" no terminó la frase. "Bueno, no estoy segura de cómo funciona, pero puedo imaginar que no ayudaría mucho."

Kagome asintió. "Tienes razón; cuanta menos gente sepa, mejor." Miró a la otra miko por el rabillo del ojo. "¿Vas a venir con nosotros? ¿Si tu inspección del pozo no da ningún resultado?"

"Lo estaba considerando." Su expresión se endureció por un momento.

La chica joven suspiró silenciosamente. "No tienes por qué protegerme de Sesshoumaru, si es eso en lo que están pensando. Si vas a venir, hazlo porque quieres. De otro modo solamente indícanos el camino correcto."

Midoriko cerró los ojos juntando las palmas. "Iré." Dijo por fin. "Pensé que…"

La sacerdotisa fue interrumpida por un chillido que heló la sangre proveniente desde afuera. "¿Qué ha sido eso?" murmuró Kagome luchando para ponerse de pie lo más rápido posible.

Se apresuraron hacia afuera para ver al pueblo entero reunirse en la calle. El sol se había puesto poniendo un brillo grisáceo-azulado en todo. Muchos aldeanos comenzaron a encender antorchas mientras corrían hacia Midoriko en cuanto ella apareció. "¡Ese demonio! ¡El demonio está aquí!" gritaron. "¡Ha matado algo!"

Kagome se giró y vio el destello de cabello plateado, que fácilmente identificó como Sesshoumaru, aproximarse al pueblo. La gente gritó ante la invasión, alejándose de las dos mikos para encontrarse con el demonio cara a cara. "Los matará a todos", le dijo a Midoriko. "Si le amenazan, los matará." Pasó más allá de la miko mayor y comenzó a cojear hacia el taiyoukai.

Los aldeanos le iban rodeando, gritándole palabras ininteligibles, ofendiéndola meramente con el tono que empleaban. No se apartaban para dejarle paso, así que se deshizo de la muleta cuando un niño la cogió y no la soltaba. De inmediato comenzó a empujar a la gente hasta que logró abrirse su propio camino entre la multitud.

Una mujer la enfrentó. "¡Dijiste que se iría!" chilló. "¡Y ahora mira lo que ha hachó" ¡Ha matado nuestro sustento! ¿Qué vamos a hacer ahora?"

"¡Fuera de mi camino!" Espetó Kagome empujando muy violentamente a la mujer. Su corazón palpitaba muy rápido estaba temblando. Observó cómo la mujer caía y apartó sus ojos cuando le gente comenzó a pisarla. "¡Parad!" gritó echándose hacia delante para que la mujer pudiese tomar sus manos.

La mujer la intentó patear y la cogió justo por encima de su tobillo herido, lanzándola al suelo. "¡Aléjate de mí!" gritó mientras se ponía de pie y desaparecía de nuevo entre la multitud.

Kagome gruñó, pero se puso de pie también, sosteniéndose de las aldeanos ignorantes que le gritaban al demonio. Ahora podía entender lo que decían. Coreaban a la mujer, gritando que Sesshoumaru había asesinado a sus animales.

Ella consiguió salir del perímetro de gente que había alrededor del taiyoukai. Él estaba en el centro, sus ojos encontrándola inmediatamente. "Kagome."

Estaba cubierto de sangre aunque su espada estaba envainada. En una mano, portaba la enorme cabeza de un demonio lobo, idéntico a aquel que Kagome había purificado esa mañana. "¿Sesshoumaru?" hizo una mueca cuando cojeó hacia delante. "¿Estás herido?".

"No. Ninguna de esta sangre es mía," contestó. "Pero estoy comenzando a creer en tu idea de la presencia de un demonio poderoso rondando esta área." Alzó la cabeza del demonio lobo mientras la sangre goteaba hasta el suelo. Había un rastro de ella detrás de él.

Kagome echó una mirada a los aldeanos. La estaban mirando fijamente, pero no habían detenido sus gritos y amenazas. "Creen que has matado sus animales." Se balanceó en su pie sano, manteniendo el mano alzado.

"Soy consciente de ello." Dijo soltando la cabeza del lobo y rodeando la cintura de ella con un brazo. La miró hacia abajo mientras ella se apoyaba contra él. "Fue el lobo quien mataba a los animales."

"Sabía que no habías sido tú," dijo Kagome cerrando los ojos cuando el tobillo le dio un pinchazo. "Gracias."

"Hn." Él la levantó un poco para que todo su peso quedara apoyando en él.

"Por supuesto, me estás llenando de sangre otra vez." Ella le sonrió tratando de ignorar los gritos de la multitud.

Él alzó una ceja. "Entonces sólo tienes que lavarte."

"Pensaba volver a ponerme mis pantalones."

Sesshoumaru arqueó su cuello, mirándola de arriba hacia abajo. "Ya te has cambiado y prefiero esta ropa." Dijo.

"Oh, bueno" rió suavemente. "Entonces lavaré este." Tenía una extraña sensación en el estómago. No eran como mariposas, pero definitivamente no era comida dañada. Había tenido de ambas y era una sensación totalmente nueva. Tal vez tendría algo que ver con que estuviese charlando con un taiyoukai sobre ropa frente a un montón de aldeanos deseosos de matarlo.

"No deberías estar aquí," dijo él mirando a la gente. "Te harán daño sin miramientos buscando el hacerme daño a mí."

"Soy una miko," contestó. "No pueden hacerlo."

"Piensan que te he _contaminado_". Sonrió ante su confusión. "Creen que no eres virgen. Por mi culpa."

"¡Oh!" un ramalazo de ira cruzó su rosto. "Eso es realmente maleducado de su parte."

Él asintió. "Y estúpido. Obviamente eres una virgen."

"De acuerdo. Hablaremos de _ese _pequeño comentario más adelante, pervertido. Pero ahora déjame hablar con ello." Sintió su agarre soltarse y ella tocó el suelo con su pie bueno, girándose entre sus brazos. Los aldeanos se petrificaron. Kagome pudo ver a Midoriko al borde de la multitud cargando con su mochila amarilla. Le fruncía el ceño a la miko menor.

"¿Qué estáis haciendo?" Kagome dijo con el ceño fruncido. "Acaba de salvaros de un demonio lobo, un demonio que _sí _mató a vuestros animales, ¿y le pagáis con amenazas?"

"¡No había un demonio lobo por aquí antes de que _él _viniera!" dijo un hombre. Los otros corearon en de acuerdo.

Su cabeza le comenzaba a doler. "Mirad. Él no tiene nada que ver con…" Se detuvo cuando observó que los aldeanos miraban lago a su espalda y comenzaban a gritar. "¿Y ahora _qué_?"

Todos se giraron. Incluso en la luz del crepúsculo podían ver el humo negro ir colina abajo hacia el pueblo. Los pueblerinos entraron en pánico, chillando sobre sus campos y sus vidas.

"Ah, ya me acuerdo del porqué vine aquí." Murmuró Sesshoumaru. "Se está moviendo más rápido de lo que hacía en la colina."

"¿Y por qué no me lo dijiste?" preguntó Kagome, la voz le salió muy aguda.

"Estaba siendo amenazado por utensilios de arado."

Ella suspiró. "Este definitivamente no es mi mejor día." Murmuró mirando el humo acercarse a la aldea. "¿Qué es?"

"Lo desconozco. Provenía de ese pozo seco."

"¿El pozo?" sus ojos se oscurecieron y ella frunció el ceño. "Por supuesto. Maravilloso." Quiso gritar, golpear algo, pero ya no le quedaban energías para hacer algo más que murmurar bajo su respiración.

Midoriko apareció a su lado. "Vamos, Kagome-san. Creo que es mejor que vayamos a ver a esa bruja. Pero hay que hacer algo con esto primero. Estaba pensando en hacer una barrera contenedora. Toma," dijo tendiéndole la estropeada muleta.

"Creo que sería más rápido si la llevo." Dijo Sesshoumaru entrecerrando los ojos a Midoriko.

"Sí," dijo Kagome cortándolos antes de que la miko mayor pudiese contestar, "pero esto puede necesitar bastante poder sagrado. Deberías estar _muy _lejos, Sesshoumaru. Cuando terminemos la barrera nos iremos. No creo que seamos bienvenidos aquí nunca más."

Sesshoumaru asintió y las dos mikos comenzaron a caminar hacia el humo descendiente. Sangre goteaba del kimono de Kagome desde donde ella se había pegado al él.

Él se giró para irse, tomando el consejo de Kagome en serio. Había sentido el dolor de la purificación previamente y no tenía deseos de repetirlo.

Había matado a esa miko, recordó. Se había unido a un grupo de forajidos como cebo, pidiendo ayuda a viajeros hasta que los vándalos se les echaban encima. Era una asociación efectiva. ¿Quién podría negarle ayuda a una sacerdotisa? Sesshoumaru sospechó que ella no tenía ni idea de que él era un youkai cuando intentó jugar con él, aunque nunca supo por qué no detectó sus poderes demoníacos. Estaba oscuro y nublado cuando se le plantó delante en el camino. Se horrorizó de su propio error cuando él mató a la banda fácilmente al intentarle atacar. Ella intentó purificarlo. Fue como cuchillas correr por su piel así que él le rompió el cuello a cambio. Fue el primer humano que mató.

El hecho de que no hiciera lo mismo cuando descubrió lo que era le sorprendió.

Ahora, nunca podría hacerlo. Podría haber escapado de los aldeanos con facilidad a pesar de que la batalla con el lobo había mermado sus fuerzas. Pero ella intentó protegerlo. No se quedó atrás y dejó que le atacaran. ¿Y había estado… _ligando _con él?

La idea era absurda. Ella era una sacerdotisa. Incluso si no estaba bien entrenada, estaba seguro que las mikos sabían que debían alejarse de cosas "sucias". Y estaba seguro que entraba en esa categoría. Al menos, Kagome era la primera miko que actuaba como su él _no _entrase en esa categoría.

No estaba acostumbrado a que los humanos no salieron corriendo lejos de él aterrados. Era sólo eso. Era la única diferencia entre Kagome y cualquier otro humano. Y aunque era una diferencia agradable, no significaba nada más que eso. Estaría horrorizado de que tuviese otra implicación.

Así que no iba a pensarlo más.

Caminó por las calles, escuchando los susurros furiosos de los aldeanos. No iban a actuar de momento. Estaban dispersados y no poseían la confianza del número. Y aunque le echaban la culpa de la niebla, no iban a arriesgarse a meterse con él solos.

Se subió a un árbol alto en la frontera de la aldea, observando cómo la niebla se iba acercando. Pudo ver a las dos mikos caminar lentamente colina arriba, protegidas por una pequeña barrera. El humo no parecía hacer daño a nada, peor le agradaba que tomasen esa pequeña precaución. Incluso si no hacía nada, humo negro que saliese de un pozo seco no podía ser nada bueno.

Aunque era algo misterioso. Nunca había visto nada parecido. Amenazador, pero aparentemente inofensivo. Desafiaba la lógica si se trataba de algún tipo de ataque. ¿Qué sentido tenía? Tal vez, barajó la posibilidad, fuese sólo un producto de la naturaleza. Fuese el resultado de otro proceso natural. Como el humo producido cuando se quema algo con garras venenosas. El humo no hace nada, pero el veneno era bastante efectivo. No tenía ni idea de si eso se podría aplicar a la niebla negra, pero podría explicar su función.

Ahora ellas estaban de pie cerca del pozo. Se hablaron la una a la otra, poniendo sus cabezas cerca. Sesshoumaru casi pudo escuchar la suave y seria voz de la miko joven. Se preguntó si ella estaría enfadada por los acontecimientos y como había predicho. Aparentó aceptarlo bastante bien allá en la aldea, casi como si lo estuviese esperando. Por supuesto, también había sido atacada por un enorme demonio lobo y se había torcido el tobillo ese día, así que tal vez estaba cansada de que se entrometieran en su vida.

Pero había algo con ese pozo… No podía imaginarse de ningún modo que alguien podría importarle un pozo seco, aunque obviamente no era lo que aparentaba ser. Recordó que ella había estado corriendo desde esa dirección cuando se la encontró. Y recordó cómo ella se había apoyado contra él esa tarde con ojos tristes y una voz suave.

Y la miko mayor, Midoriko, había mencionado algo sobre una bruja cuando el pozo comenzó a soltar el humo. Tuvo la sensación de que Kagome le había dicho a Midoriko algún secreto mientras le curaba el tobillo.

Se sentía ofendido por ello.

Pero podía entenderlo. Tal vez era algo entre mikos. O tal vez entre mujeres, aunque no estaba seguro de que Midoriko calificase como mujer. Ella tenía el corazón más duro que el suyo propio. No podía imaginar a Kagome sentirse cómoda cerca de alguien tan frío. Aunque también parecía sentirse bien cerca de él. Pero no estaba pensando en eso ahora mismo.

Vio a Kagome soltar su muleta y levantar los brazos a la vez que Midoriko. El aire comenzó a soltar chispas llenas de energía. La piel de Sesshoumaru comenzó a dolerle como su alguien estuviese arañándolo, y él se encogió en su rama en el árbol.

Hubo un resplandor rosa y una cúpula translúcida apareció, rodeando el pozo y la nube de humo negro en su totalidad. Sesshoumaru se echó para atrás sintiendo que estaba demasiado cerca, pero la cúpula se recogió más rápido. Se hizo pequeño, encerrando el humo negro de manera que al final sólo pudo ver un resplandor rosa en lo alto de la colina tapando el pozo y sus cercanías. Aunque todo fue cuestión de segundos, en el are permanecía el aroma a poder sagrado.

Observó a las mikos apoyarse la una en la otra. Kagome parecía ser la peor parada. Saltó del árbol y se encaminó hacia ellas, esquivando a los aldeanos que salían de sus casas y miraban hacia la colina. Podía oírlos hablar sobre Midoriko, alabando a la "increíble" sacerdotisa. No hubieron palabras de aprecio por Kagome. Estaban sólo sorprendidos de que le quedase algo de poder después de haberse mancillado con un demonio. Él se preguntó por qué estaban tan obsesionados con lo del comportamiento sexual entre una miko y un demonio. ¿Era acaso algo de humanos?

Kagome continuaba sentada en el suelo cuando las encontró, mientras, Midoriko rodeaba el pozo. La barrera rosa estaba llena del humo negro, serpenteante debajo de la superficie, pero Kagome le sonreía. "Ha sido algo complicado", dijo.

"Pero habéis tenido éxito", dijo él. Le ofreció una mano y la alzó. "¿Aguantará?"

Ella puso su muleta bajo el brazo mientras lo soltaba y asintió a Midoriko. "Pregúntale a ella. Nunca había hecho nada como esto."

"Parece que sí", dijo Midoriko. "Aunque no para siempre. Si ese humo continúa saliendo del pozo se romperá."

"¿Y todavía no sabes qué es?" preguntó él a Kagome.

"No." Kagome suspiró. Sesshoumaru podría decir que ella estaba diciendo la verdad. "Deberíamos ver a esta bruja para averiguar qué pasa".

"¿Una bruja?" preguntó Sesshoumaru arqueando una ceja. "Lo has mencionad antes. ¿Qué consigue una miko de una bruja?"

"Bueno, Midoriko piensa que ella podría ayudarme a volver con mis amigos."

"Ya veo." El demonio y la miko mayor se miraron mutuamente, ninguno con expresión de agrado.

"Deberíamos ir yendo," dijo Midoriko, "antes de que los aldeanos decidan venir aquí." No tuvo que decir más sobre sus intenciones, pero dirigió una mirada acusatoria a Sesshoumaru.

Kagome sonrió adormecida, ignorante a las miradas entre sus acompañantes "Sí, creo que es buena idea que nos vayamos. ¿Crees que tenemos que ir muy lejos esta noche?"

Sesshoumaru echó un vistazo a su espalda, en dirección al pueblo. La gente estaba todavía en las calles portando instrumentos de arado. "Sí." La tomó por la muñeca y le quitó la muleta. "_Esto _es un trozo de basura." Dijo lanzándolo al suelo frente a ella. "Sube."

Kagome sonrió de nuevo. Hermanos de verdad, pensó cuando se subió a su espalda, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos. "¿Por qué eres tan bueno conmigo?" murmuró.

"Porque eres amable conmigo." Dijo irguiéndose y pasando sus brazos por debajo de sus rodillas. "¿Esperabas que te pagase la amabilidad con crueldad?"

"No" murmuró mientras se apoyaba en el hombro de él y cerrando los ojos. "Siempre _fuiste _honorable."

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño, girando la cabeza para preguntar a qué se refería, pero Kagome ya se había dormido.

* * *

><p>No está ni revisado, así que van a haber errores a mansalva y errores de traducción así como incongruencias. Si podéis, decídmelos y los corregiré para resubir el cap ^u^<p>

*geta: son las sandalias de madera típicas y simplonas que usan en Japón. Salen en todos los animes, por Dios.

*"caja de sorpresa": o "jack-in-the-box" en inglés. Son estos juguetes (un tanto siniestros en mi opinión) en los que hay que girar una palanca y la caja suelta música y entonces salta un muñeco de un payaso y fin. Ese juguete.

Para la próxima vez lucharé para no tardar tanto, pero como voy a acabar el fic que más tiempo me consumía pretendo actualizar más rápido en todos mis proyectos. Chicas, os quiero :3

**¿Merece reviews? :D**


	5. Mes Amis

Hola!

Bueno, sí, tardo mucho. No, no lo voy a abandonar. Y sí, prácticamente subo un cap al año(?) como dijo alguien en un review recientemente (yo leo TODOS los reviews eh?) ; así que lo siento mucho. No lo hago a propósito. Es que cuando no es una cosa es otra, me distraigo fácilmente y traducir una historia requiere más tiempo que escribirla tú. Un fic cuando lo escribo hago página tras página; pero cuando traduzco si consigo una página o dos en un día hago el baile de la victoria junto con la danza de la lluvia xD

Este fic es increíblemente bueno y vale la pena leerlo con propiedad. Por ello, pido que no leáis el fic original en inglés si os veis obligados u obligadas a usar Google Traductor. No, eso no es buena idea. Un poco de paciencia y se os será recompensada C:

**Inuyasha no me pertenece, la historia tampoco. Pertenece a Rumiko Takahashi y a RosieB, respectivamente. Yo sólo hago la traducción.**

* * *

><p>El Taiyoukai del Pasado y del Futuro<p>

**Capítulo 5: Mes Amis**

Ella se sentó en la enorme piedra plana y miró hacia el valle. El sol se había puesto hace algunos minutos, dejando un tono naranja y rojo en las tierras verdes que había debajo de ella. Estaba más oscuro allí donde las colinas estuviesen más cercanas, dejando profundas marcas de sombras con cicatrices negras en la tierra. Había una aldea cerca del pie del acantilado donde ella se estaba sentando. El humo comenzaba a serpentear fuera de las casas mientras los adultos volvían de los campos. Ella incluso podía imaginar los chillidos de carcajadas de los niños que disfrutaban de los últimos minutos de juegos en las calles.

"Me queda bien"

La miko se giro para verlo de pie frente detrás de ella a pesar de que no lo había oído llegar. Sonrió al ver que estaba usando su regalo, el kimono que le había comprado antes esa tarde cuando pasaron por una aldea más grande. "Bien. Ya fue lo suficientemente difícil de conseguir."

Él asintió y se acercó. "El mercader se enteró de que era para un demonio."

"Sí. A Midoriko se le _escapó_." Ella rodó los ojos y se giró de nuevo hacia el valle. "Es buena persona. Sólo me gustaría que dejase esa actitud pasiva agresiva."

"No le veo nada de pasivo" murmuró él.

Ella intentó evitar que saliese una sonrisa mientras asentía. Los últimos dos días llenos de silencios fríos le habían recordado mucho al tiempo que pasó con Kikyo. La garganta de Kagome le dolía de tanto hablar, tratando de rellenar el silencio incómodo. Sus acompañantes sólo le contestaban a ella y no se hablaban entre ellos. Era cansino trabajar de mediadora, especialmente cuando se rehusaban a ser conscientes de la presencia del otro siquiera. "Ya sabes, realmente tuve que amenazar a ese hombre." Ella rió tratando de no pensar en Midoriko. "Le dije que te enviaría a buscar el kimono personalmente."

El taiyoukai la miró por el rabillo del ojo. "¿Y por qué pasarte por tantos problemas por mi?"

Kagome se encogió de hombros. "Has estado soportando a Midoriko por dos días. _Conmigo _por dos días. Y todo sin camisa y con sangre por todo el resto de tu ropa. Pensé que te lo merecías." Su sonrisa se suavizó cuando se encontró con sus ojos. "Además, en cuando lo vi supe que era para ti."

Sesshoumaru miró hacia los bloques de color rojo en los bordes de las mangas y del cuello. Había unos cuantos hexágonos en los bordes de cada estampado con pequeñas flores dentro, pintadas de blanco para que se notasen. "Es… adecuado para mí." Estuvo de acuerdo.

"Lo sé." Murmuró ella ampliando la sonrisa. Era raro verlo en su ropa usual, blanca y roja, aquí y ahora cuando en el futuro la misma visión la aterrorizaría en el sitio. Se preguntó de nuevo, por enésima vez, qué había pasado para cambiarlo tanto. "Todavía necesitas un peto."

Él asintió. "Lo tendré en cuenta".

Será este mi efecto en el futuro, se preguntó a sí misma. ¿Vestir a Sesshoumaru? Menuda idea tan ridícula. Pero era tan extraño, el ver ese kimono colgado en el mercado, y saber que le pertenecía a pesar de que no lo hubiese usado antes. "Me alegro." Dijo ella. "Me gustaría que te mantuvieses seguro."

Sesshoumaru sintió el extraño impulso de sonreírle, pero lo reprimió satisfactoriamente. "Soy tu protector. Tiene sentido que quieras que esté seguro."

"Sí. Ese es el motivo." Dijo Kagome rodando los ojos. "No es como si fueses mi amigo o algo."

Sus ojos dorados brillaron ligeramente. "¿Te consideras como amiga mía?"

"Bueno, sí. Supongo que sí." Dijo, la sonrisa convirtiéndose en un ceño fruncido. "¿Es malo?"

"No." Parecía algo inseguro.

"¿Qué? ¿No has tenido amigos antes?"

Él arqueó una delicada ceja. "Por supuesto. Tengo cerca de doscientos años. Me parece que podrías asumir que tengo amigos", dijo aunque pronunciaba la palabra sin ningún deje de gracia. "Aunque no creo que ninguna fémina se haya llamado amiga mía."

Kagome alzó una ceja de vuelta. "¿Ninguna? ¿Qué clase de vida es esa?"

"Una buena."

"¡Oh! ¡Eso es malvado!" gruño. Apartó un cabello de su rostro. "Ahora en serio. ¿Ninguna mujer con la que hayas hecho amigos? ¿Nunca te has sentido atraído? ¿No hablas con ellas? ¿Cuchichear sobre ellas? ¿_Ligar _con ellas?"

Su nariz se arrugó. "¿Por qué debería rebajarme a un comportamiento tan mundano? Ningún taiyoukai actúa tan estúpido."

"El amor no es estúpido. Sesshoumaru. Ni tampoco es que te guste alguien. Así es como se aprende" Ella le frunció el ceño. "¿Cómo vas a saber si está enamorado si nunca has sentido nada por alguien del sexo opuesto? ¿Cómo has vivido? ¿En un claustro o algo?"

Él soltó un gruñido bajo y prolongado, fuera del rango de ella, aunque si ella le estuviese tocando sentiría la vibración en el pecho. "Nunca he insinuado que me haya sentido atraído por una mujer" dijo al final. "Pero nunca le he visto sentido a perseguir ningún tipo de relación con una si no tendré opción en con quién me uniré al final."

"¿Entonces no eliges a tu compañera?"

"Por supuesto que no. Soy un señor taiyoukai, el único hijo de uno de los cuatro taiyoukai más poderosos. Mi compañera debe de ser de importancia estratégica y económica." Le frunció el ceño al valle mientras el color comenzaba a desaparecer. "Mi padre está probablemente eligiendo mi compañera mientras hablamos. Ya es hora de que tenga una."

"Oh. Lo siento."

Él se encogió de hombros. "No lo hagas. He aceptado este hecho en mi vida desde que pude comprender lo que era tener una compañera y lo que significaba ser un taiyoukai."

Kagome tragó fuerte, su garganta sintiéndola seca y dolorosamente cerrada repentinamente. "¿Tienes alguna idea de quién puede ser?" preguntó.

"No es importante," contestó, pero vio que ella realmente quería saber y suspiró. "Probablemente sea Touran, la hija mayor de un señor demonio llamado…"

"Oyakata-sama" terminó Kagome. El dolor por la separación de Inuyasha reapareció en su corazón cuando recordó la pelea contra la familia pantera. Había sido hace tanto tiempo, al principio de sus aventuras. Era de cuando ella todavía amaba a Inuyasha, cuando ella todavía tenía esperanza. Pero recordaba a Sesshoumaru también y la forma en que trató de luchar por el honor de la familia en aquel momento. Los dos hermanos habían vencido al líder pantera resucitado después del típico intercambio de insultos. "Lo conozco."

"Estás bien enterada de los taiyoukai de estas tierras" murmuró.

Ella se encogió de hombros. "Es solo una de mis habilidades. Siempre he sido buena con los hombres." Ella lo miró. "¿La amas?"

Ella sabía que nunca iban a emparejarse. Era muy obvio en sus recuerdos de la batalla contra los pantera. Pero Touran había mostrado especial interés en Sesshoumaru. Incluso cuando ella misma había estado muy ocupada con sus sentimientos por Inuyasha, había notado eso. Se preguntó si ese compromiso era el motivo del roce entre ambas familias. Y allí estaba ella, metiéndose con el pasado, quizás haciendo las cosas peores.

¿No podría ser más que irónico? Tal vez podría sin querer conducir a Sesshoumaru a aceptar el compromiso y cambiar el futuro. O tal vez Kagome ya ha hecho huella en el futuro con esa conversación, que llevaría al rechazo de Touran y a la pelea de familias. O tal vez se estaba poniendo demasiada importancia a sí misma al pensar que una conversación inocente con una niña humana podría repercutir tanto en los asuntos de un taiyoukai.

Odiaba esas paradojas temporales. Comenzaba a darle un dolor de cabeza impresionante.

"No." Dijo Sesshoumaru después de haberse mantenido callado un rato. No había notado las reflexiones internas de Kagome o las emociones bailar en su rostro. "Touran es una fémina bastante hábil y cualquier macho estaría orgulloso de tenerla como compañera, pero es simplemente un premio. No tiene nada que me atraiga. Es una buena luchadora y tiene una mente que me intriga, pero le gusta jugar a juegos y eso me cansa. Piensa que tiene sentido del humor, pero nunca me ha divertido. Pero, si debo tomarla, lo haré."

Kagome sonrió ligeramente ante el pensamiento de Sesshoumaru consintiendo _algo _que no deseara. "Estoy segura de que sin importar a quién elija tu padre, funcionará." Estiró los brazos por encima de su cabeza y suspiró mientras crujía la espalda. "Supongo que deberíamos volver al campamento. Midoriko se estará preguntando dónde estamos."

"Le dije que te encontraría."

"¿Oh? ¿Eso quiere decir que le has hablado?" Kagome le dirigió una mirada de duda. "¿Con palabras de verdad?"

Él frunció el ceño. "Bueno, supongo que pude haber escrito el mensaje con su sangre, pero no pensé que te agradaría."

Kagome negó con la cabeza sonriendo todavía. La violencia nunca estaba fuera de cuestión con Sesshoumaru, evidentemente, sea en el pasado o en el futuro. "Tienes razón. No me gustaría. Sigo sorprendida de que no haya empezado una guerra entre vosotros."

El ceño fruncido se acentuó. "Eso es totalmente innecesario." Encontraron sus miradas. "Si ella alguna vez decide matarme podría purificarme sin mucha pelea."

La miko joven suspiró profundamente. "Oh, Sesshoumaru, ella no haría eso. Porque entonces sí que tendría una guerra entre manos. No _puede _purificarme, después de todo." Le dio una sonrisa débil. "Supongo que te protejo tanto como tú me proteges."

"Puede," dijo él "pero creo que ella sería mejor que tú en batalla, Kagome. Dijiste que eras arquera, pero no puedes con una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo."

Ella asintió. Se había vuelto buena arquera con el tiempo, pero era prácticamente inútil en todo lo demás. "Tienes razón."

"Entrenar podría serte beneficioso. Estoy sorprendido de que ninguno de tus amigos se hayan tomado su tiempo en enseñarte." Dijo.

"Bueno, mis amigos son buenos con el cuerpo a cuerpo. Más o menos el asunto es que le dejo eso a ellos. Creo que era un error, ¿no?"

"Ciertamente", contestó. "Y no disponemos de tiempo en este viaje."

Kagome sonrió. "Está bien. Muchas de las cosas que intentan matarme son youkai de todos modos. Puedo purificarlos con un toque. Estaré bien." Ella vio que gruñía y negó con la cabeza. "Y aun cuando no me ayuda con lo de Midoriko, realmente dudo que se arriesgue a purificarte. Espero que no tengamos que llegar a una pelea de gatas."

"¿Pelea de gatas?"

Ella se sonrojó profusamente. "Sí. Una pelea entre chicas con muchos chillidos, como gatas. Normalmente es sobre un chico. Normalmente es cuando ambas están _interesadas _en el mismo chico. Obviamente, no es el mismo caso que aquí, pero pensé que la frase servía". Se frotó las mejillas para intentar quitar el color. "De todos modos, yo te defenderé. Nunca te purificará mientras esté alrededor."

"Hn."

"Confía en mí."

Se miraron mutuamente hasta que Sesshoumaru vio la sinceridad en sus ojos y lo olió en su aroma. "Confío en ti, Kagome." Dijo mientras disfrutaba silenciosamente del modo en su rostro se iluminó. Su aroma a jengibre y cítricos se agrandó con felicidad. Él se maravilló ante el cómo unas simples palabras podrían animar tanto a una mujer.

"Bien. Yo también confío en ti." Dijo ella, y eso también se lo indicó su olor. Se preguntó vagamente desde cuándo había estado prestando tanta atención al cómo olía ella y a sus cambios de emociones. ¿Desde cuándo ella le importaba?

Ella se levantó y se estiró de nuevo, su kimono azul moviéndose de modo que él pudo ver más de su cuello de lo usual. "Está oscureciendo," ella murmuró. "No deberíamos retrasarnos más."

Sesshoumaru asintió con la cabeza. "Yo te llevaré de vuelta y luego iré a cazar la cena."

"Suena bien." Kagome le dedicó una sonrisa brillante y alargó la mano, agarrando su mano entre las suyas. Comenzó a tirar de él hacia el campamento.

El taiyoukai se quedó mirando sus dedos con garras alrededor de las manos de ella por unos momentos antes de seguirla. Sus manos eran tan pequeñas. Podría romperlas como porcelana vieja si lo deseaba. Pero no lo deseaba y, en cambio, las agarró con gentileza para no hacerle daño ni con su fuerza ni con sus garras.

Ella era tan _familiar _con él. No podía evitar de darse cuenta del cómo ella se sentía cómoda con su presencia, como si fuesen viejos amigos, cuando en realidad no llevaban juntos más de un par de días. Sesshoumaru no era inocente. Sabía que no poseía la calidez o el encanto que la mayoría de sus compañeros tenían. No le había sido del todo sincero a Kagome, después de todo. Realmente no tenía amigos. Sólo un grupo de demonios jóvenes y débiles que lo seguían a ciegas y con adoración cuando iba por su casa. Pero eso era sólo porque era el hijo del Señor del Oeste, no por ninguna característica de su personalidad. Y ni siquiera eran sus amigos, sino agasajadores. No deseaba su compañía. Cuando los aliados de su padre visitaban el palacio, Sesshoumaru siempre escuchaba a gente de su edad y ellos sólo hablaban rudamente de bebidas, comida y mujeres. Nunca había experimentado nada como eso.

Se preguntaba si se había perdido algo. Se preguntaba _cómo _se las había arreglado para perdérselo. Cierto es que su padre siempre reía y contaba sus propias aventuras de su juventud, pero Sesshoumaru siempre se sentaba en silencio.

Tal vez fuera porque siempre se había dedicado a perfeccionar sus técnicas de lucha al completo. Siempre había superado a cualquier competidos durante los encuentros de su padre, incluso a aquellos mayores que él. El incidente con el lobo ha sido la primera vez en mucho, mucho tiempo que alguien lograba ponerle en un apuro. Hubo un tiempo en que mujeres se le acercaban y se le pegaban cuando ganaba estos duelos, después de que él y su contrincante intercambiaban palabras de cortesía. Pero las mujeres se iban cuando comprendían que le importaba más la pelea que la recompensa.

¿Acaso era eso a lo que se refería Kagome? ¿Realmente se había perdido tanto al evitar la compañía femenina? Bueno, se corrigió, no es que haya _evitado _del todo la compañía femenina. Eran útiles a veces. Pero cada mujer con la que se ha encontrado era una versión de Touran, posible compañera en un futuro. Jugaban a juegos, molestaban y actuaban tan altaneras, cuando él no deseaba nada de eso. A veces se preguntaba si todas habían ido a alguna casamentera que les había dicho que era buena idea comportarse así para conseguir un buen compañero. Menudo fracaso de táctica.

Tal vez Kagome no sólo era su primera amiga mujer, sino su primera amiga en general, como ella había adivinado. Sesshoumaru se dio cuenta de que no le molestaba para nada. Si tuviese un amigo, le gustaría que fuese alguien como ella. Ella no escondía nada. No estaba seguro de que Kagome pudiese tener ningún sentimiento sin que él esté enterado de ello al momento. Era reconfortante saber eso con seguridad. _Ella _era reconfortante.

Kagome miró hacia él mientras caminaban entre los aboles. Estaba empezando a preguntarse qué diantres le había poseído para tomar la mano de Sesshoumaru de ese modo. Rara vez lo había hecho con Inuyasha, y allí estaba ella, tomada de las manos como un youkai que un día trataría de matarla. Intentó ignorar el nerviosismo que la asaltó. Después de todo, él parecía contento tal cual como estaban. Su agarre se había incluso apretado en los últimos minutos. Pero no podía quedarse callada y disfrutar de ello. "¿Qué hay de cena?" preguntó repentinamente.

Él la miró de vuelta, parpadeando como si estuviese sorprendido. "¿Hay algo que desees comer?" preguntó.

"Esto, no. Bueno, tal vez pescado. No he comido de eso en bastante tiempo." Sonrió.

Sesshoumaru notó el modo en que su cuerpo estaba ligeramente de lado, el modo en que sus dedos se movían contra los suyos propios. Ella estaba nerviosa. Dejó caer su mano y ella le dedicó una mirada de ojos bien abiertos. "Entonces iré a conseguir pescado" contestó, confuso ante la expresión ligeramente herida de ella. ¿No había estado incómoda ante su proximidad? ¿O lo había disfrutado? ¡Era por _esto _que detestaba relacionarse con mujeres!

Se dio cuenta de que ella estaba temblando. "Toma", murmuró mientras se quitaba el pelaje de su hombro. "Está haciendo frío." Lo sostuvo para que ella lo cogiera.

Kagome parpadeó y alargó una mano para agarrarlo. "Gracias", contestó mientras se rodeaba el cuerpo con eso. Casi se ahoga, pero estaba sonriendo de nuevo. "Pensaba que esto era tu cola."

Él bufó. "No poseo cola, excepto en mi forma demoníaca."

"Ah, pero entonces _sí _que tienes cola." Ella tembló de nuevo recordando el terror que sintió cuando lo vio en su forma demoníaca por primera vez, en el estómago de la tumba de su padre.

Él malentendió ese temblor y se acercó, tirando del pelaje hacia arriba hasta su cuello, donde había piel expuesta. "La tengo," admitió, "a veces. Pero esta no es una de ellas, obviamente." Volvió a dar un paso hacia atrás y frunció el ceñí, sus ojos desviando hacia el suelo. Hubo un cambio en el ambiente y Kagome sintió el peso del cielo oscurecido sobre sus hombros.

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Acabo de pensar en una situación en la que la sacerdotisa puede tener que purificarme, independientemente de tu presencia." El ceño del taiyoukai se acentuó cuando la miró con unos ojos repentinamente preocupados. "O tú tendrás que hacerlo por ti misma."

"¿Qué? No, yo _nunca _te purificaré." Dijo ella convencida, casi sorprendiéndolo con su tono tosco. "Prometí que no lo haría y no lo haré. Sin importar qué ocurra."

"¿Y si me olvido de mí mismo? ¿Y si, algún día, te atacara? ¿Qué harías entonces?"

Kagome se mordió el labio y mintió. "Nunca me atacarías de todos modos. Eres mi protector. Tú mismo lo dijiste." ¿O quizás era una verdad? Se estaba confundiendo.

Él asintió. "Lo hice. Y seguiré siendo tu protector tanto como pueda. Pero esos fragmentos," murmuró asintiendo con la cabeza hacia su pecho, donde los fragmentos estaban escondidos tras la tela, "esos fragmentos poseen un poder tremendo y llamará a muchos demonios."

Habían sido atacados un par de veces en los últimos días por demonios débiles, tan enloquecidos que incluso se enfrentaron a un taiyoukai. No duraron mucho. "Lo sé. Podemos encargarnos de ellos. Purificados antes de que puedan decir 'boo', incluso si no está allí para ayudar, que por cierto siempre estás. ¿Pero de todos modos qué tiene esto que ver con que seas purificado?"

"Algún día, un youkai fuerte vendrá por ellos. Tal vez más fuerte de lo que yo soy. Tal vez sea ese demonio que podría haber enviado a los lobos", dijo. Inspiró hondo su rostro se arrugó en confusión. "Cuando la vida de un demonio está en peligro, se protegen a sí mismos a toda costa. Un día, un youkai podría forzarme hasta mi límite de modo que me convierta en mi forma demoníaca."

"No lo entiendo. ¿Qué importa eso? Eres más fuerte que ellos, ¿verdad? ¿Entonces no sería algo bueno?"

Sesshoumaru suspiró y miró hacia otro lado. "Cuando me transformo por voluntad propia sí, tengo el control de mis acciones. A veces, pero no muchas, es una ventaja táctica el tener el tamaño y el poder. Pero si me transformo por pura rabia o cuando mi vida está en peligro, pierdo la cabeza. No soy consciente de nada más que el salvar mi vida. Esos fragmentos son lo suficientemente poderosos como para atraer un demonio que pueda hacerme eso" le frunció el ceño. "¿Entiendes ahora?"

El conocimiento sobre el futuro de Kagome le falló en ese momento. Había visto a Sesshoumaru transformarse sólo una vez. A veces, sus ojos brillaban de rojo furia, pero siempre parecía poder controlarlo. No podía imaginar a Sesshoumaru perder el control, _nunca_. Por supuesto, había visto a Inuyasha transformarse para protegerse a sí mismo, pero esto era diferente. ¿Verdad? Además, Inuyasha podría ser un poco agresivo en su forma demoniaca, pero siempre era un poco consciente de su alrededor. Pero aun así había intentado hacerle daño un par de veces. "¿Estás diciendo que podrías hacerme daño?"

"Si", dijo con simpleza. "Sin dudarlo."

"Aun así no te purificaría", dijo ella con los ojos volviéndose de piedra. "Nunca. Eso te mataría. No importa cuán fuerte seas. Y también tengo mecanismos de defensa y no es que pueda controlarlos tampoco."

Él asintió. "Lo sé. Pero debes hacerlo, o morirás."

"Encontraré otro camino."

"No hay otro camino."

Ella gruñó. "¿Ha pasado alguna vez? ¿A ti? ¿A alguien que conozcas?"

"A mí nunca." Contestó suspirando suavemente. "Pero una vez le pasó a un tío, el hermano menos de mi padre. Fue hace mucho tiempo, antes de que yo naciera. Su compañera murió en batalla y se enfadó tanto que se transformó. Mató indiscriminadamente. A nuestro ejército, al ejército enemigo. Hizo estragos y mató a toda criatura que se cruzó en su camino."

"¿Cómo se detuvo?", murmuró ella.

"No lo hizo. Mi padre tuvo que matarlo para pararlo y que no matase a todos."

El silencio cayó en sus oídos durante unos buenos minutos. Nada respiraba y se sintió como si su corazón se hubiese parado. "Pero… ¡esa es la cosa más estúpida que he escuchado!" gritó al final. "¿Qué sentido tiene un mecanismo de auto-defensa si no puedes controlarlo?"

Sesshoumaru frunció el ceño. "Es el precio poseer una forma más poderosa, Kagome. Es el precio de poseer una verdadera forma. ¿Te crees que sea mi verdadera forma? Soy un demonio perro, no un humano y aun así podría pasar por humano si lo intentase." Se inclinó hacia delante y miró profundamente dentro de esos ojos marrones llenos de lágrimas. "La sacerdotisa te diría lo mismo. Soy una bestia, Kagome. Soy un animal. Esta forma es una mera ilusión. La voz es una ilusión. Los demonios perro no están hechos para andar en dos piernas, sino en cuatro. Con nuestra verdadera forma viene la mente de un animal. ¿Y qué hace un animal cuando está enfadado o si su vida corre peligro?"

"Arremeten contra el que tienen delante." Murmuró Kagome en una voz pequeña y lastimera. Su visión se fue nublando con lágrimas. "Pero Sesshoumaru…"

"Soy tu protector" interrumpió. "Pero más importante, yo protejo estas tierras con mi padre. Kagome, si me transformo y no puedo controlarme, _debes _purificarme. Mi padre es uno de los pocos demonios que pueden destruirme y le tomaría mucho tiempo para llegar hasta aquí. No puedes dejarme libre para destruir y matar en el reino de mi padre. Sé que quieres preservar la vida, Kagome. Si puedes salvar miles de vidas al matar a un demonio, lo hará."

"Pero no tú", lloró ella, las lágrimas cayendo en silencio.

"Entonces deja que lo haga la sacerdotisa", contestó con suavidad. "Lo haría encantada. Aunque me gustaría que lo hicieras tú."

Kagome se derrumbó y se lanzó hacia delante, rodeándole con los brazos y enterrando el rostro en su kimono. "¡No podría!" lloriqueó. Su mente trató de decirle que todo esto era ridículo, que ella debería saber que nunca lo mataría porque sabía que él viviría hasta el tiempo de Inuyasha intacto. Pero ella estaba cambiando el futuro, ¿no? Nunca podría saberlo y le dolía el pensar que lo que sabía del futuro no le serviría _de nada_. Y oírle hablar así, decirle que lo matara, era más de lo que podía soportar. "¿Cómo puedes pedirme eso? ¿Cómo puedo hacerle eso a un amigo?"

"Como amiga, deberías saber lo que hace falta." Contestó mirando hacia la cabeza morena que estaba presionada contra su pecho. Podía sentir sus cálidos brazos alrededor de su cintura y él levantó la mano, posándola encima de su cabello. Era suave y grueso y se colaba entre sus dedos como si fuese agua. Él suspiró y ella se quedó callada. "Preferiría que lo hicieras tú. Aunque entenderé si no lo deseas."

Ella sollozó y negó con la cabeza. "No", dijo con la voz amortiguada. "Yo lo haré. No quiero que lo haga ella, estaría demasiado preparada. Yo esperaré y me aseguraré. Me aseguraré _del todo_."

"Eso estaría bien." Dijo él y escuchó otro sollozo mezclado con una risa triste. Acarició su cabello una vez más y luego la sujetó por la barbilla, haciéndola mirarle. Sus ojos estaban colmados de lágrimas, pero se permitió a sí mismo darle una de sus poco comunes sonrisas. "Lloras por algo que probablemente nunca suceda. Muchos demonios perro viven toda su vida sin estar cerca de una transformación en contra de su voluntad. Sólo estaba avisándote. De otro modo sería injusto."

"Lo sé," murmuró ella. "Pero me estabas asustando."

"Me disculpo por ello" contestó, la débil sonrisa desapareciendo. "Intentaré no volverte a asustar de nuevo. Aunque he de admitir que estoy confundido; creí que los humanos gritan cuando se asustan, no lloran." Hubo un brillo en sus ojos que le dijo a ella que estaba bromeando para distraerla de sus penas.

Ella sonrió levemente. "¿Hubieras preferido que gritase?"

"Ciertamente no."

"Oídos sensibles," ella dijo y él asintió. "Así que sin gritos."

"También me gustaría que parases de llorar a su vez" frunció el ceño. "Siempre estás llorando encima de mí, mujer."

Su sonrisa se amplió y ella asintió. "He parado. Debes de pensar que soy un desastre que llora demasiado."

"Realmente no lo hago", dijo él. "Volverás a llorar encima de mí otra vez".

"Eres cruel", dijo riendo. Levantó su mano y limpió las lágrimas. "Pero he manchado tus ropas. Otra vez. No puedes estar limpio, ¿eh?"

Él miró hacia abajo para ver una gran mancha mojada en su nuevo kimono de seda. Se encogió de hombros. "Se secará. Es mejor que sangre." Podía oler las lágrimas y ellas olían a ella, como a jengibre y naranjas, llenas de tristeza. Aunque él había conseguido que sonriera. Era suficiente para borrar la tristeza y ahora sólo quedaba su esencia en sus ropas. Y eso no eran tan malo.

"¿Te sientes mejor?"

"Sí", murmuró ella. "Es sólo que es difícil acordar matar a uno de tus amigos"

"Comprendo" repentinamente se dio cuenta de que ella no se había movido. Estaba _demasiado cerca _e inundaba todos sus sentidos. Tenía que irse. Ahora. "Debería ir a por la cena." Dijo.

Kagome parpadeó y se apartó repentinamente, también dándose cuenta de que lo estaba abrazando. Le dio una sonrisa tímida. "Cierto. Peces. Los peces estarán bien." Inspiró hondo y la sonrisa ganó confianza. "Te veré luego, ¿No? Puedo encontrar el camino yo sola".

Sintió la pérdida como cuchillas afiladas. "No te pierdas."

"Si lo hago, tú vendrías a buscarme." Dijo ella todavía sonriendo. Acomodó su pelaje alrededor de su cuello de nuevo. Sin él, ahora sentía el frío. "Lo harías, ¿verdad?"

Se dio la vuelta antes de que él contestara y comenzó a caminar en dirección al campamento por sí misma, tratando de mantener sus pasos firmes y acompasados. No quería torcerse el tobillo de nuevo. Parecía completamente sanado pero Sesshoumaru había advertido de que estaría sensible y fácil de torcerse durante un tiempo. Estaba oscureciendo de verdad pero podía ver un destello lejano anaranjado. Midoriko obviamente había encendido una hoguera. Teniendo eso como guía caminó entre los árboles. Detrás de ella Sesshoumaru se había deslizado lejos usando sólo las estrellas y la luna para ver.

¿Qué acababa de pasar? Primero, admitían una amistad. Entonces, tomados de las manos y compartiendo el pelaje, el cual nunca había visto a Sesshoumaru quitarse, excepto cuando estuvo herido aquel primer encuentro. Finalmente, lloriqueos y un largo abrazo. Y además, ¿había estado acariciando su pelo? Puso su mano en su pelo y sintió la calidez de su toque. O tal vez había sido su imaginación. No podía estar segura.

El pensar que él podría haber tocado su pelo con tanto afecto le ponía el corazón en la garganta.

Oh no, se reprendió a sí misma en silencio. ¡No iras a enamorarte del hermano de Inuyasha, Kagome! ¿Cuán estúpida podía volverse? Lo único que podría ser peor, la traición definitiva, sería si de repente besaba a Naraku en medio de una batalla.

Pero… ¿no era este Sesshoumaru diferente? Este no era el Sesshoumaru que rechazaba a Inuyasha, o que intentó matarlo por Tetsusaiga, o el Sesshoumaru que usó una copia de la madre de Inuyasha para un vil truco. Este era _su _Sesshoumaru. Él no le haría nada de eso, ¿no?

Tenía que admitir que no lo sabía. Este Sesshoumaru no tenía un hermano pequeño. No había sentido la traición de su padre al escoger a una compañera humana o que prefiriese a Inuyasha que a él mismo. Y aunque le gustase pretender que este Sesshoumaru no era como el de la época de Inuyasha, el hecho era que algo había producido el cambio. No eran dos personas diferentes, sino que se trataba del mismo demonio que se tomó trescientos años para cambiar su personalidad. Si fuese sincera consigo misma— lo cual trataba de serlo— podía comenzar a ver atisbos de ese frío taiyoukai.

Pero entonces él tenía momentos como el que acababa de experimentar, donde él la llamaba su "amiga" y le acariciaba el pelo, sonriendo y reconfortándola.

Kagome se dio cuenta de que estaba difuminando los límites entre este Sesshoumaru y el del futuro. Era el mismo demonio y no debía olvidarlo. Podría ser mortal. Tenía que recordar distinguir el pasado del futuro. Debía hacerlo. El Sesshoumaru del futuro podría matarla sin pensárselo dos veces. Tenía que _recordar _el futuro.

Pero él le había hecho _sonreír_. Y eso la hacía más feliz de lo que debería.

Oh, esto podría ser malo.

Llegó al campamento, donde Midoriko estaba alimentando el fuego. La sacerdotisa mayor miró hacia ella e inmediatamente frunció el ceño. "¿Por qué llevas eso?" preguntó.

"Tenía frío."

"¿Has estado llorando?"

"Sí, pero ya estoy bien, gracias." Kagome le sonrió y se sentó cerca del fuego, aflojando un poco el pelaje para dejar pasar el calor de la hoguera. "¿Te las has arreglado bien sin nosotros?"

La sacerdotisa asintió. "Sí, aunque no creí que la bestia tardaría tanto en encontrarte." Frunció el ceño. "¿Te ha hecho llorar?"

Ella negó con la cabeza. "No. Yo misma me hice llorar. No te preocupes por ello."

"Kagome-san, ese demonio es…"

"No te _preocupes_", repitió Kagome lanzándole una mirada de advertencia. La miko mayor era una buena persona de verdad. Kagome lo sabía. Pero si estaban en compañía de Sesshoumaru rara vez hablaba. Y si estaban fuera de su rango de audición, comenzaba a hablar mal de él. Kagome había tratado constantemente de llevarla a un tema que no concerniera al youkai, pero era difícil evitarlo e, inevitablemente, su odio por Sesshoumaru reaparecía de nuevo.

"Bien", bufó Midoriko.

Kagome suspiró internamente pero trató de continuar. Midoriko estaba obviamente tocada por haber sido dejaba sola por tanto tiempo y por no decirle por qué había llorado. Kagome trató de entenderla. "¿Estaremos ya cerca de tu pueblo?" preguntó.

La sacerdotisa frunció el ceño de nuevo. "¿Cómo lo has sabido?"

"Dijiste que eras de un pueblo del norte. Estamos dirigiéndonos al norte, así que pensé que tal vez…"

"Oh. Sí, por supuesto. Lo había olvidado. Pasaremos por mi pueblo. Hace falta para llegar al paso por la montaña. Aunque preferiría no pararnos allí." Terminó de remover la madera en la hoguera y se sentó en la manta que ya había puesto previamente en el suelo.

"¿Por qué no? Debe de haber pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuviste allí. Ayer me dijiste que has estado viajando por mucho tiempo. ¿No quieres ver a tu familia?"

"No tengo familia", contestó Midoriko rudamente. "Murieron hace mucho."

"No me lo habías comentado" dijo Kagome, su voz suavizándose. "Lo lamento."

Midoriko se encogió de hombros. "Como he dicho, murieron hace mucho tiempo. Era apenas una niña y me enviaron lejos por mi entrenamiento cuando era muy joven con una sacerdotisa que dijo que yo tenía talento. Mi mentora fue más una madre para mí que la mujer que me dio a luz."

La boca de la miko más joven se puso seca. "¿Y qué pasó con tu metora?"

"¿Qué le pasa a la mayoría de nosotras?" preguntó la mujer mayor. "Murió defendiendo un pueblo cercano del ataque de los demonios. Aunque mató al demonio. Ella habría dicho que fue una buena muerte."

"Salvó un pueblo. Si yo tuviera que morir, así es como me gustaría hacerlo." Dijo Kagome alzando las rodillas y poniéndolas bajo su barbilla.

"Si todas las bestias de este mundo fueran destruidas ella no tendría que haber muerto desde el principio" respondió Midoriko con veneno en la voz. Sus ojos brillaron un momento y se inclinó hacia la mujer joven. "¿Qué hay del futuro, Kagome-san? ¿Hay demonios en tu época?"

"¿En _mi _época o la época de _mis amigos_?"

"Cualquiera. Ambos."

Kagome suspiró. "Dentro de trescientos años, hay tantos demonios como actualmente." Miró cómo la expresión de Midoriko se convertía en una de decepción. "Pero te encantará saber que nunca he encontrado un demonio en mi propia época. Bueno, al menos no uno que no haya traído yo misma."

Los ojos de la otra miko se agrandaron. "¿Entonces tuvimos éxito?"

"Tú. Tú _podrías _tener éxito." Respondió Kagome con el ceño fruncido. "No me incluyas en esos horribles planes de eliminar indiscriminadamente a todos los youkai del mundo. No me gusta nada de ello. Y no te emociones por ello. Podrían ser sólo imaginaciones mías pero, ¿quieres saber lo que pienso?"

"Sí". Una mirada escéptica sustituyó a la previa llena de alegría.

"Pienso que hay toda una red oculta de demonios. Creo que andan entre nosotros los humanos y no nos damos cuenta." Alzó la barbilla y sonrió. "Sólo son demasiado inteligentes, en serio. Podemos destruir a los que no tienen consciencia que destruyen todo a su paso sin razón. ¿Pero de verdad piensas que podemos destruir a los que tienen una inteligencia superior? ¿Los que incluso parecen humanos?"

Midoriko bufó. "Estás hablando de Sesshoumaru."

"De él," dijo Kagome lentamente, "y de los demás también. Es lógico. Lo más probable, incluso. No creo que Sesshoumaru o ningún otro de su calibre pudiese permitir el fin de su especie."

"Pienso que estás demasiado ligada a él" dijo Midoriko, profundizando el ceño. "Hablas de él como si fuese más que un amigo. Casi como un amante."

Kagome se atragantó. "¡No seas ridícula!" chilló, recuperando el aliento. "Él… él nunca…"

"¿No lo haría? Eres una miko poderosa. Piensa en qué podría hacer contigo."

La miko más joven rodó los ojos, tratando de apartar la vergüenza y el miedo de que Midoriko haya visto algo entre ella y el taiyoukai. ¿No sería eso ya maravilloso? "Estás siendo ridícula. Él no me haría nada de eso. Es mejor persona de lo que piensas. Y sí, pienso que sigue con vida en mi época, porque es inteligente y no toma riesgos innecesarios. No es porque… esté ligada a él de ningún modo."

"Estás usando su pelaje."

"¡Tenía frío!" inspiró hondo y bajó la voz. "Sólo estaba siendo amable."

Midoriko bufó y miró la hoguera. "Esa bestia no es _amable_. Y es una bestia. Tú lo llamas "persona", Kagome-san. Sólo estás confirmando mis peores miedos, el que creas que es algo como nosotros. En realidad, no es _para nada _como nosotros; es una…"

"Una bestia," interrumpió Kagome, asintiendo. "Lo sé."

Midoriko la miró con aire sorprendido.

"¡No te creas que me has convencido de tu punto de vista!" dijo Kagome, riendo sin alegría. "¡Para nada es eso! Pero sé que no es humano. Es un animal. Pero no como tú piensas que es. No está domesticado. Eso lo sé, pero es bueno. Al menos lo es para mí. Y eso es suficiente."

La miko mayor frunció el ceño. "Suenas como la esposa de un señor de la guerra. Una de esas mujeres que ignoran los asesinatos crueles de sus maridos mientras les traigan joyas bañadas en sangre."

"Sesshoumaru no es mi amante o mi marido. Es mi amigo." Respondió Kagome con frialdad. "Ahora me gustaría dejar de hablar de eso."

Se sentaron en un silencio incómodo durante unos minutos. El fuego chasqueó y Midoriko se removió en el sitio, alejándose de la otra miko en pequeños movimientos. Sesshoumaru falló en su usual sentido de impecable puntualidad y no había llegado a tiempo para la cena. Kagome se moría de hambre.

"Lo siento," murmuró Kagome. "Sé que tienes motivos para que odies de ese modo a los demonios y aquí estoy yo viajando con uno. Tiene que ser duro. Y yo sólo lo estoy empeorando."

"Kagome-san, tú facilitas las cosas" contestó Midoriko. "Aparte de este asunto — un asunto bastante importante, he de admitir— has sido una buena amiga y disfruto hablar contigo."

Kagome sonrió. Habían hablado muy poco en realidad. Pero parecía que se había hecho amiga de dos criaturas que nunca han tenido un amigo en sus vidas. Se preguntó cómo reaccionarían si les dijese lo mucho que se parecen entre ellos. Pero, por otro lado, no quería tomar ese riesgo.

"¿Cómo es el futuro?" Fijó la mirada en la sorprendida de Kagome. "A parte de los youkais."

"No sé…"

"No tienes que decirme nada que no desees, Kagome-san," dijo Midoriko, sus ojos agrandándose. "Sólo… me da curiosidad. Me gustaría saber. Estos tiempos son tan difíciles que a veces me sorprende que haya sobrevivido."

Kagome asintió, sonriendo suavemente. "Lo hacemos. Sobrevivimos. Bastante bien, de hecho. Aunque tampoco es como si no tuviésemos nuestros propios problemas. Todavía queda la guerra y las enfermedades. Los principales problemas se mantienen intactos, supongo. Y tenemos más por encima de ello. La gente no ha cambiado mucho. Siguen siendo cínicos y violentos y todo lo que son ahora." Suspiró y miró el fuego danzar, apretando más el pelaje hacia sí. "Pero aun así hay muchas cosas buenas. La gente es más saludable. Viven más tiempo y más gente va a la escuela y tienen educación. Te sientes parcialmente seguro en casa ahora, dependiendo de dónde estés. Al menos no vendrán soldados a tu puerta en muchos lugares."

"¿Y descubrís el origen de la plaga que azota los pueblos todos los inviernos?" preguntó.

Kagome suspiró. "Sí. En mi época lo llamamos gripe. Todavía mata personas, pero tampoco tantas."

"Y hay algún modo de que…" dejó la oración inacabada y negó con la cabeza. De repente hubo una lágrima bajando por su nariz. "No puedes contarme."

"No. Ni siquiera sé la respuesta de todos modos. No en alguna manera que pusas entenderlo." Murmuró. Se levantó y caminó hacia el lado de Midoriko, tocando el hombro de la miko mayor. "Esto es porque no quería hablar sobre ello."

Midoriko asintió y limpió las lágrimas en sus ojos. "Dime algo bueno, entonces. Dime algo maravilloso."

Kagome suspiró de nuevo, preguntándose qué podría decirle para animar a la pobre mujer.. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás, frotándose el cuello cuando dio con el tema perfecto. "Ya sé," dijo volviendo la vista hacia la mujer con una sonrisa. "Hemos llegado a la luna."

"¿Qué?" los ojos de Midoriko se volvieron grandes de nuevo, pero un toque de diversión danzaron en las comisuras de su boca. "Es imposible, Kagome-san. ¿Cómo se puede llegar a lo más alto del cielo?"

"¡Lo hacemos!" Kagome se sentó y apuntó hacia las estrellas. "Tenemos cosas llamadas cohetes. Son como barcos grandes de metal que son increíblemente poderosos. ¡Ponemos gente dentro de ellos y lo lanzamos hacia el cielo! Han flotado entre las estrellas. Han caminado por la luna. Bueno, fueron los americanos quienes lo hicieron, pero aún así son humanos."

La cara de Midoriko estaba ahora brillante con alegre incredulidad. "¡Es imposible!" dijo de nuevo.

Kagome sonrió recordando cuando una vez le contó a Inuyasha sobre los viajes a la Luna. Tampoco la había creído. "No es para nada imposible. La Luna no está tan lejos de nosotros, en realidad. Mucho más cerca que las estrellas. ¿Sabes cuando caminas entre las nubes cuando estás en una montaña?" preguntó.

"Sí. Haremos eso si encontramos a la bruja." Dijo Midoriko, sonriendo ahora.

Kagome asintió. "Pues es algo así. Cuando ves las nubes desde aquí no puedes imaginar siquiera tocarlas, hasta que estás en la cima de una montaña y están justo al alcance de la mano. Es lo mismo con la luna. Quiero decir, no es tan fácil como caminar montaña arriba, pero sigue siendo posible."

Los ojos de Midoriko se agrandaron. "¿Pero qué pasa con Tsukuyomi? ¿Cómo podría alguien caminar encima del rostro de una diosa lunar?"

La sacerdotisa joven frunció el ceño. "Bueno, realmente no vieron nada. Está vacío, como dentro de un volcán dormido". Captó una pizca de horror en el rostro de su acompañante. "Tsukuyomi no parecía importarle, de todos modos. ¿Qué es un humano ante un dios? ¿Incluso si el humano está caminando sobre su cuerpo?"

"No es más benevolente de los dioses" murmuró Midoriko.

Kagome miró hacia la Luna. Parecía casi luna nueva, la noche en que Inuyasha se convertía en humano. Trescientos años en el futuro, por supuesto. "No, no lo es. Pero supongo que se vuelve generoso con los años."

"Tal vez," la miko estaba asintiendo. "Si no lo enfadasteis ¡no puedo creerme lo que sería poder tocar los cielos! ¿Es maravilloso, Kagome-san?"

Ella rió. "¡Oh! ¡Yo no lo he hecho! Sólo unas pocas personas pudieron ir. Algún día, quizás, podríamos ir todos."

Midoriko negó con la cabeza. "No. No todo el mundo. Eso podría estropearlo. Después de que todo el mundo tocara el cielo, ¿qué podría quedar?"

Kagome sonrió decidiendo no contarle a Midoriko sobre el vasto espacio que había más allá de lo que se puede ver por la noche. "Tienes razón," se mostró de acuerdo. "No sería tan especial si todos pudiésemos hacerlo. Nunca lo había pensado de ese modo."

"Pero deberías ir. Eres una miko."

"Entonces tú también deberías ir. De otro modo no sería justo."

Ambas rieron suavemente. Era la primera vez que Kagome había escuchado a Midoriko reír, se dio cuenta. Era ligera y armónica. Kagome había casi esperado que fuese ronca por el desuso. Había hecho sonreír a Sesshoumaru y a Midoriko reír en la misma noche. Pensaba que se trataba de algún tipo de milagro.

Una leve presión en su corazón le indicó a Kagome que Sesshoumaru estaba regresando. Sonrió y giró la cabeza sabiendo que Midoriko lo sentiría también. Cualquier demonio tan poderoso como él irradiaba energía con la fuerza del Sol. ¿Cuántas veces había sentido a Sesshoumaru cerca y no le había dicho a Inuyasha, sabiendo que no podía ni siquiera oler a su hermano? Había perdido la cuenta en realidad.

El taiyoukai apareció al otro lado de la hoguera llevando tres carpas, cada una al menos dos metros de largo. La boca de Kagome llegó al suelo. "¿De dónde has sacado esas cosas tan raras?" preguntó. "Ciertamente espero que al menos dos sean para ti."

"Lo son," murmuró. "Deberías saber mis hábitos alimenticios para ahora, Kagome." Los giró en sus manos y Kagome vio que ya los había limpiado. Qué considerado, pensó con una sonrisa.

"Sí, supongo que sí. Sólo estoy celosa de tu delgada figura."

Pero Sesshoumaru parecía distraído mientras ponía el pescado en frente de la mujer y sólo gruñó ligeramente enfadado. La mujer comenzó a cocinarlos, pero él se puso de pie y se mantuvo quieto y en silencio. "¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó finalmente Kagome una vez que el pescado se cocía en el fuego.

"Hay algo aquí."

Los ojos de Kagome se alzaron para encontrarse con los suyos. "¿Lobo?"

"No. Algo más. Aunque no tan fuerte."

"Yo no siento nada" dijo Midoriko con un encogimiento de hombros.

"A pesar de ello, está aquí." Dijo él rodeando la hoguera, los ojos fijos en los árboles.

Kagome suspiró. "Bueno, me estás asustando al hacer eso. Si Midoriko y yo no sentimos nada tampoco tiene que estar tan cerca."

"Yo tampoco lo siento. Lo presiento."

Ella frunció el ceño de forma similar a la sacerdotisa mayor. "Eso no tiene nada de sentido." Suspiró de nuevo y sus ojos se encontraron con los de él. Estaba realmente serio. Demasiado para algo inofensivo, pensó. Y ella que estaba esperando a… bueno, realmente no sabía lo que estaba esperando. Una cena en paz, más o menos. Una conversación con Sesshoumaru que no implicara llorar sería genial también. Todavía podía ver el lugar en su kimono, aunque ya estaba algo desvanecido. "Si hay algo allí afuera vendrá a por nosotros. Por ahora, ¿podríamos relajarnos?"

Sesshoumaru asintió y se sentó al otro lado del fuego y contra el tronco de un árbol. Sus ojos continuaron estudiando el borde del campamento.

Kagome quitó el sudor de su frente con el dorso de la mano y se dio cuenta de que estaba sudando. Y todavía llevando el pelaje de Sesshoumaru. Giró el pescado en la parrilla casera y caminó hacia el vigilante taiyoukai, quitándose el pelaje mientras tanto. "Gracias," dijo mientras se lo ofrecía. "Ya he entrado en calor."

Él alzó una mano hacia ello y sus garras rozaron el dorso de su mano, in mediatamente enviándole a ella un estremecimiento espalda abajo. Arqueó una ceja.

"No te preocupes por mí." Le aseguró ella con una sonrisa tratando de calmar su corazón acelerado. "Y trata de no preocuparte sobre lo que sea que haya ahí fuera. Obviamente no quiere intentarlo con dos mikos y un taiyoukai."

"Obviamente." Repitió él aunque no sonara convencido. Pero Kagome había regresado a cocinar, así que ella le dedicó una sonrisa radiante y se giró. Estaba sorprendida cuando él la agarró por la muñeca y se encontró con sus ojos dorados. "Duerme cerca esta noche" dijo con suavidad.

Su boca se puso seca. "Lo haré" susurró.

* * *

><p>Lamento haber tardado tanto para algo que en un principio parece relleno (quizá precisamente por ello tardé, porque no me gusta traducir relleno). Sesshy se nos pone romanticón(?) pero tranquis que no se pone OOC, lo que adoro de RosieB es que controla muy bien a los personajes.<p>

En las notas de autora, RosieB dice que el título es Mes Amis (mis amigos en francés) porque le gustaba cómo sonaba. Y además dice que le pareció buena idea poner el porqué Sesshoumaru podría convertirse en su forma demoníaca, así que incluyó lo de perder el control como le pasa a Inuyasha.

**¿Merece reviews?**


End file.
